Soldiers of Misfortune
by JackieONeill Nut
Summary: Captured, SG1 are forced to join an offworld army and end up fighting for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new fic from Jackie, posted on her behalf by me - Flatkatsi. Now, a few answers to all those questions everyone always asks. Yes, it is Sam/Jack romance - be patient. Yes, there is lots and lots of hurt Jack, and neither Jackie nor I make any apology for that. It was written over a year ago and has already been archived elsewhere, so yes you may have read it before, and therefore no part of the plot will be changed regardless of suggestions in reviews. And lastly - and this one is mainly my gripe, not Jackie's, because it recently happened with one of my stories - if you think you know what is about to happen please keep it to yourself. Don't be like one of those people who stood outside the Star Wars movie and said "Gosh - fancy Darth Vader being Luke's father!" and spoil it for everyone else. If you feel the burning need to see if your theory is correct, please send a private email and ask. I will see it, even though they go to Jackie, and answer.

Whew! - now that's all over - on with the story.

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 1

The Colonel was the first to exit the gate, quickly checking for any signs of threat, closely followed by Teal'c and Major Carter, who fanned out and waited for the all clear sign. Daniel came down the steps a little behind them as usual. It was meant to be milk run, pick up samples, and check out the immediate area and back – except plans have a habit of going astray, especially for SG1.

xoxoxoxoxo

The planet was arid and dusty; it appeared to be lifeless. The Colonel looked around with distaste, his eyes squinting in the bright light, before he donned his dark glasses.

"Okay kids, let's make this a quick one huh?" He grimaced and moved them out.

Sam and Daniel exchanged smiles. The idea of remaining on this desolate planet was certainly less than appealing, but a little fun could be had at the Colonel's expense perhaps?

The thought was that Jack never really seemed to pay much attention in the briefings, unless there were signs of civilization or Goa'uld, and then only in so much as it affected the mission, so Daniel decided to have a little fun. He gave Sam a wink before speaking.

"Hey Jack, do you want Sam to collect the samples on the way to the ruins?"

Give Jack O'Neill his due, he didn't break stride.

"Ruins?" he muttered, searching his mind back. 'Surely there were no ruins. Nothing mentioned was there? Simple mineral and sample run – wasn't it?'

"I can get some on the way as well as from around the ruins," said Sam, playing along.

Teal'c had caught the wink that Daniel had given Sam. He knew exactly what was said in the briefing, he also knew that O'Neill, despite giving the impression of not paying attention, would also. He decided to play neutral.

"What ruins, Daniel?" asked Jack, his hopes of a hit and run fading by the minute as he searched his memory of the briefing … had Daniel and Carter attended a different one from him? There was a good hockey match on that night and he wanted to watch it live for a change.

"Err, approximately fifteen err, clicks," said Daniel, struggling with the military mileage in his head.

The Colonel stopped and turned to face Daniel.

"Fifteen clicks?" he echoed, "I suppose in this direction?" and he waved his hand to indicate the way they were already traveling.

Daniel thought for a moment. Jack hadn't bitten like he'd thought, in fact; the older man seemed way too calm about it.

"Oh err," he muttered.

"Okaaaay, Daniel, if it's so far we'd better march," decided Jack and he turned back around and picked up the pace.

He'd spent his life reading people and situations. The ability had saved his life many a time and he wasn't going to be taken in by a novice like Daniel.

Daniel hadn't moved. "Uh Jack," he called, but Jack didn't halt, causing Daniel to put a spurt on to catch him up. Carter and Teal'c followed close behind.

Carter nudged Daniel. "Tell him," she mouthed quietly as she drew abreast of the archaeologist.

Daniel grimaced. "You."

"No, you."

Jack could hear the exchange. 'Let's see how long they keep it up,' he thought and lengthened his stride.

Twenty minutes of dust had been eaten before Sam called out, "I'll take some samples here, Sir," hoping it would be brought to a head.

"Knock yourself out," said Jack with a wide grin. "So Danny-boy," he said, emphasizing an Irish accent, "What are these ruins you're so keen to get at?" As he spoke he removed his sunglasses to fix Daniel with a stare.

Sam bent down in haste, trying to hide her face as she worked, and listened.

"There's none," mumbled Daniel, blushing.

"Sorry me-boy," said Jack, facing him and lifted one hand to his ear, "Didn't quite catch that. The ears are as bad as my memory lately."

"I said there's none." Daniel raised his voice.

"No ruins eh? Bet you're disappointed we can't go on that hike then?" said Jack with a wolfish grin.

Sam stopped digging and picked her head up in alarm. The Colonel was quite capable of making them hike that far for fun.

Daniel thought wildly. "Sorry, got my planets mixed up. The ruins must be somewhere else," he finished lamely.

Teal'c stood watching his friends. He still had much to learn about Tau'ri humor. The Major and Daniel Jackson obviously weren't enjoying this very much.

"Are you sure? I mean, you_ never_ mix _your_ planets up. In fact, I'd bet you can name all of them and what you found since dot one."

"Mistakes happen Sir," called Sam, trying to break it up with a peaceable rescue.

"They sure do Major," drawled Jack. He looked around squinting slightly in the bright light. "Well let us depart; we can do a semi-circle around for your samples Major. I'm sure Doctor Jackson here will help, if he remembers how to that is." With that he put his glasses back on and moved out.

"I just got off lightly didn't I?" asked Daniel when Sam joined him.

She nodded her agreement as she shouldered her pack.

"Perhaps Daniel Jackson, O'Neill will resume you later," said Teal'c from the rear.

"Oh, I hope not," gulped Daniel. Teal'c's phrasing somehow added menace to it. "I don't like to be resumed," he said hurrying after Jack.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

They made frequent stops for samples, making good time with Daniel helping Sam. Odd groups of strange straggly trees were dotted here and there and Sam took some samples from them as well.

They were on their way back to the gate when there was a rumble in the distance.

"You hear that?" asked Jack, stopping suddenly.

"Thunder?" suggested Sam.

"Earthquake?" offered Daniel.

"Spaceship," stated Teal'c, and they turned to look at him.

"Must be a big one," said Jack "Hope it's not Goa'uld."

"Should we check it out? I mean it's strange. The Goa'uld wouldn't normally land a big ship on a deserted planet, would they?" asked Sam.

"Unless they know something we don't," said Jack.

Daniel frowned. "Couldn't it be potential friends?"

"Or not," replied Jack dryly. "Only place around here it could be coming from is behind that ridge west of the gate," he added, pointing into the distance.

Daniel weighed up the distance. "And if it goes?"

"Well, we'll have worked up an appetite," shrugged Jack.

They hadn't been moving long when something appeared in the distance.

"Head up kids, we got company coming," said Jack. He removed the safety from his gun, the others following his lead.

It took several minutes for the object to get close enough to identify it as a small ship. It stopped about a hundred feet away and landed. The ship was nothing like they'd seen before, not even Teal'c, but one thing was certain, it was very quiet - nothing to account for the rumbling they'd heard earlier.

Jack felt the tingle of danger creeping from his neck. Something certainly felt not right here.

It was another couple of minutes before a ramp extended from the ship and the door opened, revealing two people as they disembarked.

The aliens could have been mistaken for humans, until they got close. Their eyes gleamed strangely yellow, the cast of their skin an odd blue. No bigger than Carter, they stood side by side.

Daniel stepped forward to greet them, despite the frown that Jack gave him.

"Hello, my name is Daniel Jackson. We are explorers from another planet." He paused, waiting for a reaction.

Jack fought the urge to raise his gun, his gut instinct was screaming at him.

Daniel spoke again "We mean no harm. This is Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Teal'c." He motioned his hand as he spoke.

"You are soldiers?" said one suddenly, with a peculiar smile on his face.

Daniel fought the urge to shrug. "Well, only two of us, but we come to explore. We mean no harm, we wish to make friends."

The alien whom had spoken looked to the other "Soldiers?" he repeated to his companion.

"We come in peace," said Daniel.

Jack wasn't sure exactly what happened next, one of the aliens brought his hand up with something in it and wham. The lights went out.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 2

Jack came to with a groan.

"O'Neill, you are awake," said Teal'c's unemotional voice.

"Ya think buddy?" groaned the man in question. He felt a smooth cold floor beneath him. Not where they had fallen then.

"Carter? Daniel?" he asked, trying to sit up.

"They are here, unconscious as were you."

The room stopped spinning enough for Jack to look around. It was a small room - a cell, with smooth metal walls and no furniture. Further groans were heard coming from Carter and Daniel. They'd been relieved of everything except their clothes, even the vests had gone. Jack felt for his boot knife, surprised to find it was still there.

"What happened?" groaned Daniel.

"Oh nothing much. Two aliens. Don't seem to like us. Boom. We're out, we're here," called Jack sarcastically as he prowled around their cell.

He found a doorway in the wall, but there were no hinges, as it apparently had a sliding mechanism. He gave it a kick with his foot and turned, sinking down against the wall wearily.

He knew he should have done something, he'd felt the alarm bells ringing inside. 'Way to go Jack, getting too slow, getting old,' he berated himself.

Carter watched him running his hands through his already tousled hair. She knew he was kicking himself that they'd been captured so easily.

"There wasn't anything we could have done Sir," she stated.

Jack didn't look at her. "Should have just gone the other way, or blown their sorry asses away the moment we clapped eyes on them," he muttered angrily.

"You saw the future then?" said Daniel, his voice raised in annoyance with his friend.

"O'Neill was not comfortable I believe," said Teal'c.

Jack nodded. "Damn right."

"Look, they haven't really hurt us yet, it might just be a misunderstanding. They may just be being cautious," said Daniel hopefully. "You really can't go shooting everyone up the instant we first meet them."

"Ya think?" said Jack grimly.

Daniel shook his head, giving up.

They sat in silence for a while, and then Jack resumed his pacing.

"Do you think we are on the big ship?" asked Daniel suddenly.

"Possibly. We haven't felt any of the movement we would on the small one," said Sam.

"If it is moving," said Teal'c.

"Yeah, if it is," groaned Jack. "By my watch, we were out around four hours, so we could be anywhere."

The door slid open revealing two aliens. They weren't really sure if they were the same two or not. The first one motioned them to back against the far wall. The second one had a tray with a container of some description on it.

"I want to see whoever is in charge," demanded Jack.

The alien totally ignored him.

"Hey, who's the boss? Head man?" he asked, taking a step towards him.

The alien just lifted his hand and pointed a small device at Jack. With no further warning, he fired it – a beam of blue light hitting Jack squarely in the chest. He sank down to his knees, but seemed to be pinned there by the beam.

"Do not touch him." The other alien warned the team as he came forward waving a similar device at them.

The alien kept the beam going for only a few seconds, but to Jack it seemed an eternity. His whole body was an explosion of pain, yet he couldn't move. As soon as the beam shut off he collapsed to the floor.

The aliens backed out of the cell, the door closing silently behind them.

Teal'c was the first to Jack's side and put a hand to his shoulder. The shock Teal'c received on the contact, bounced him off the Colonel, startling everyone.

Sam put her hand out to touch Jack, but was stopped by Teal'c.

"Major Carter, do not!" he shouted as he pulled himself upright. "I believe the charge is still present," he added rubbing his numb arm. "We must wait a little while for it to dissipate."

Sam shuffled as close to the prone Colonel as she dared without actually touching him. "He is breathing," she whispered.

The Colonel's breathing was harsh and his face was coated with a film of perspiration.

A couple of silent minutes passed.

"How much longer should we wait?" asked Daniel.

"I will try again," said Teal'c and cautiously put a hand on the prone man. This time it stayed there. "I believe it has gone," he said as he turned the unconscious man over.

Sam felt the Colonel's pulse. It was racing.

Daniel had moved to inspect the tray the alien had put down on the floor. The container appeared to hold water. He sniffed it and poured some into the metal cup provided.

Teal'c held out his hand to Daniel for the water. He took the cup and tasted it. "It is water. I believe it is safe to drink." He lifted Jack's head and put the cup to his lips to force a little into him.

Jack managed a few drops before coughing. "Crap, who put the lights out again?" he moaned

"How do you feel, Sir?"

"Like I've been on a major bender for at least a week," he groaned, trying to sit up.

Teal'c offered his help and with a puzzled look on his face, sat the man up. "Who is Major Bender?" he enquired as he aided O'Neill to sit against the wall.

Jack couldn't even raise his eyes at the Jaffa's comment, but he decided to ignore it.

The room stopped spinning and the blackness lifted a little. Risking a squint through the blinding headache he peered at them. "Think I pissed 'em off," he muttered.

Sam smiled despite the worry she felt.

"Yes Jack … and you weren't even trying," said Daniel with a roll of his eyes. "Must be a record, even for you."

Teal'c offered the Colonel the water again and he managed to drink a little more.

The Colonel shut his eyes for a moment, pain reflected in his face. "You know the Goa'uld could learn something from that. The zat's nothing compared to it."

"I believe it may be similar to the Goa'uld pain stick," offered Teal'c.

"No shit, T!" exclaimed O'Neill caustically.

The Jaffa raised one eyebrow, but said nothing.

O'Neill sank back down on his side. "Wake me up when we land." He waved a hand vaguely and closed his eyes again.

The others shared the water out. Not knowing how long it was supposed to last, they rationed it sensibly.

Daniel kept a close eye on Jack, who was muttering and mumbling in his sleep restlessly. He woke now and again to sit up for a short while, before giving in and lying down once more. The minutes stretched into hours and they all tried sleeping, taking turns to watch over their commander.

Eventually there was a change in the ship's motion, rousing them. Teal'c raised his eyebrow at the rumbling noise that soon echoed through the room.

"Thrusters, we are landing," he stated.

Jack sat up, feeling somewhat brighter. He needed to stretch his aching muscles, but was a bit worried about keeling over, given the dizziness he was experiencing. After a short silence, the doors suddenly opened and an alien showed his face, barking something at them before leaving as abruptly as he had entered.

The door remained open. Teal'c stood. "I think we are to depart."

He quietly assisted O'Neill to his feet and supported him for a moment, until he felt that the man was steady enough on his own.

Quiet thanks were murmured.

Jack felt stiff and sore all over and moved cautiously. "I guess we move out then," he said, giving them a grin. "Stay close."

They moved into the corridor, joining other people moving in a slow walk past them. They walked in the direction the others were traveling, keeping close together. There appeared to be around forty people, mostly human by appearance, with a few noticeable exceptions.

An alien waved at them impatiently to move more quickly.

"Do you think they are slavers?" asked Daniel, looking around. He received a prod that shot him forwards, and would have fallen if Sam hadn't steadied him.

"I guess that means shut up," he whispered to her.

They were eventually led down the ship's ramp through a metal tunnel opening into a large area. A large number of aliens appeared to be separating the people into groups. SG1 contrived to stay together and were put into another, larger cell with several others.

As soon as the aliens left them, a muttering rose up from the silence, different languages coming to Daniel's keen ears.

"Does anyone understand me?" he called out nervously.

The mutterings ceased. One man, poorly dressed, stepped forward.

"I do." He looked at Daniel, waiting.

"Do you know what's happening here?" asked Daniel.

The man nodded, his face showing his expectation. "We are to die," he said quietly.

"Die? Why? What's going on?" asked Jack, moving closer to the man.

"They are Karmine," answered the man simply. The mutterings around them grew louder.

"I believe I know of the race O'Neill," said Teal'c. "I have never met them, but I have heard rumors of the race of Karmine."

The rest of SG1 gathered around, the man who had spoken staying close as well.

"The Karmine are a war-like species, much like the Goa'uld, though I have never known them to venture to this side of the galaxy before

"Knew they were trouble," muttered Jack angrily.

"I do not know how much truth is in what I know, but it is believed they make war with planets and then the people are enslaved to work for them."

"So … where do we fit in?" asked Sam.

"They use their own soldiers and people to oversee the worlds they have conquered."

Jack knew with a sick certainty what was coming. "We're cannon fodder," he said, "Drafted into an alien army."

"Indeed O'Neill," said Teal'c.

"What … they can't!" exclaimed Daniel.

Jack sighed. "They already have."

"God, they can't force us to kill, surely?" said Daniel, visibly shaken.

"Kill or be killed," replied Sam, frowning.

Teal'c inclined his head. "Indeed."

The stranger nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes, that's what I mean. We will die. We are not soldiers, but they take my people. You, you are soldiers are you not?"

"Perhaps," said Teal'c, not offering any further information.

"Then maybe you will have a chance to live," said the man wearily.

"Why'd they take Sam?" asked Daniel. "No offence," he added quickly, sensing Sam stiffen.

"It does not matter as long as they can fight. You will see other females, not many, but they are there," said another voice from behind them.

SG1 turned and the man who had spoken stood up. He was almost as tall as the Colonel, a little older perhaps.

"Able bodies are all they require. I am Alenor from Buden. They took my wife on one of their raids. I have not seen her since," he said sadly.

SG1 were quiet for a moment, the man's grief still very apparent.

Daniel broke the silence to make introductions.

"Do you know where we are now?" asked Jack.

Alenor shook his head.

"I do not think we are on the Karmine home world," said Teal'c.

"What do we do then?" asked Daniel.

Jack lowered his voice. "Stick like glue and watch for a chance to escape."

"Maybe there will be a Stargate," said Daniel hopefully.

"Yeah, and maybe if we ask the blue meanies very nicely, they or the other side, will let us use it," said Jack, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

SG1 took the opportunity to rest while they could. They lay close together, with one of them always on guard.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 3

"Do you think they'll feed us sometime?" asked Sam as her stomach made its presence felt loudly.

They'd been sitting around for hours, with no food or water.

"Hopefully," responded Jack. "It won't be much though, keep us hungry and mean." He felt better now, more like himself, but the hours of inaction were getting on his nerves. "We need to be near the door, otherwise this lot will grab whatever comes," he said suddenly.

The other people had stopped paying any attention to them long ago, and had sat very much like SG1 had, or slept.

They made their way casually near to the door, but far enough away so that the guards didn't have an excuse to punish them. Jack certainly didn't want to go through that again in a hurry.

"Teal'c, if anything comes in, cover my back. We'll make a stand," said Jack.

Daniel looked at him puzzled. "A stand?"

"Yes, a pecking order, top dog, el macho, etc, you know," Jack sighed wearily. Seeing Daniel's frown, he continued. "So that we can make sure everyone gets a fair share, not just the strongest, otherwise it'll be dog eat dog."

Daniel gave Jack a half apologetic smile as the light dawned.

It was more than a couple of hours later when the guards finally brought water and a cold gruel like substance. No one moved until the guards had left; then there was a rush at the food, only to be barred by Jack and the rest of SG1.

"HOLD IT!" he bellowed out in his best parade ground voice. Even those who didn't understand English stopped.

"I'm hungry," growled a voice from a surly individual.

"So are we all. You'll get a fair share," said Jack.

Some glowered at the Colonel, but said nothing; others nodded, understanding and appreciative.

Teal'c helped Jack to dish it out and when everyone had a share they sat down to eat.

"Why is this muck universal?" asked Jack with a groan as he stirred a finger in it. He sniffed it cautiously, distaste showing clearly on his handsome face.

Sam grinned at his expression. "I've tasted worse, I suppose."

"Yeah, which prison was that?" moaned Jack.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Soon after they had eaten they were led out to the main room once more, pushed into lines and told to stand. The lines moved slowly towards one end of the room, but they couldn't see anyone reappearing.

As they moved closer, they could hear screams, sometimes a shout, that quickly died out and then there was silence until the next man was called in.

Suddenly it was Jack's turn to enter the room. He was pushed forwards as he entered, towards three of the Karmine. Two of the aliens grabbed Jack, surprising him with their strength considering their stature, one on each arm, and they held him tightly. The third alien stepped forward and put a metal strip around his throat. The metal was tightened and a small box was added. The alien activated something on a control pad on his wrist and stood back to face Jack.

"You cannot remove this tag. You disobey or try to escape, you will suffer."

The two Karmine that were holding Jack, let go of him and moved away. The alien, who had spoken, gave Jack a grim smile and then touched the control pad once more.

The metal seemed to tighten around his throat and then a shock blasted through his entire body. Jack grunted with the pain, but bit down, determined not to show how much it had hurt.

The alien seemed disappointed. He touched the control again.

The second shock brought Jack to his knees, gasping for breath. Blood spurted from his lower lip where he'd bitten it, but he remained silent.

"You will learn, if you live long enough," said the alien, with a frown.

The two guards picked him up and manhandled him roughly through another doorway.

The people who had gone through before him were there, frightened and moaning in pain.

Jack was flung down and left. He was joined only a few minutes later by a dazed, shaking Daniel. Jack touched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" His voice was a little hoarse.

Daniel nodded, not trusting himself to speak yet.

Before long Sam was dumped besides them, followed shortly by Teal'c.

"What the hell are these things? They're sick little blue bastards," spat out Jack. His voice was still hoarse, and his limbs still shook slightly.

Sam cleared her throat as she struggled to rise. "Not sure, other than some form of energy storage," she whispered.

Jack looked at her in concern. "Take it easy Major. If we get a chance you can try and have a proper look at them later."

Sam nodded and gratefully collapsed on the floor again.

xoxoxoxoxo

Eventually, it seemed as though everyone was tagged and present.

One of the Karmine made his way to a small platform at the front of the room. He began to speak, but his words weren't in any language that even Daniel was familiar with. The speech was taken up in various languages around the room and the mutterings from the crowd grew louder as his words were translated.

"You are now soldiers in the Empire. You will follow your orders. Should anyone not wish to fight, you will be terminated. If you fight and fight well, you will survive.

The noise grew, until finally the Karmine on the platform stopped speaking. The alien pointedly raised his wrist and poised a finger over the control pad on it.

Complete silence fell over the room. It seemed no one wanted to have a repeat performance of the shock.

"You will be split into units. Pay close attention to your unit leader."

More Karmine moved amongst them, pushing the people into groups. SG1 stayed close together and were pushed into a line with several others.

One of the Karmine began walking up and down their line. He was speaking in a variety of languages, not seeming to get any reaction from anyone in particular, until he spoke English. He watched the faces of the people near him and stood before SG1.

He stared at each of them in turn. He'd noticed their apparel, and he'd heard from the ship that a small group of soldiers had been captured together. He rightly assumed that this was them.

"I am Soolek. I am your commander. You are now a unit. AZ12. Do not forget this." He spoke slowly, enunciating every word precisely and watching the faces of the group closely.

"You." He pointed to Jack. "You are their leader." He motioned between the others of SG1. It was a statement that the alien had made, not a question. "You are a soldier by designation?"

Jack nodded.

"Good, then perhaps you and your unit will live longer than is usual. This will make things easier for me."

Jack bit on his tongue to prevent himself from uttering a flippant remark.

Daniel, who was standing next to Jack, could almost feel the effort the man was making and smiled.

"You." The alien whirled to face Daniel. "You want to die now?" Soolek moved closed and pushed Daniel in the chest.

Daniel hesitated, not knowing exactly how to respond without making it worse.

Jack spoke up quickly. "No Sir. He's a little simple, but a good soldier, good fighter."

Soolek regarded Jack closely. "I see. I will perhaps let him live for now then."

The alien walked slowly up the line staring at each man. "You will each be given a weapon to use against the enemy. Do not try and use it on one of us. It will not work." He quickly about turned and came back down the line of men. "Should you try you will die." He paused when he reached Jack. "You will keep this unit together and orderly or you will answer to me." Soolek tapped the device on his wrist meaningfully. He turned away and marched to the front. "Each unit leader will report through him." He stopped and pointed to Jack. "You will also be responsible for the unit leaders."

A soldier walked to the head of their line and Soolek motioned for them to follow him. They were marched onwards through a maze of corridors and then outside into darkness.

Jack was looking around, trying to take in as much of their surrounds as possible. Sam caught his eye with a questioning look, but he gave her an almost imperceptible shake of his head, knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance so close to the base and in unknown territory.

A large transport vehicle was waiting for them to board and they were shepherded in quickly. There were no windows in the vehicle, so Jack decided to pass the time getting to know the others, after all, if they slipped up, he'd be the one to answer to Soolek.

"How many of you understand me?" he called to them. He caught sight of Alenor's face and he acknowledged the man's presence.

A few others spoke up. Jack looked around, his gaze coming to rest on a very large and surly looking individual who pushed his way nearer to Jack.

"I speak it," growled the man.

"That's good," said Daniel, giving the man a hesitant smile.

The surly one looked at Daniel with a glare. "You, simpleton, who said you could speak?"

Daniel sighed and rolled his eyes. That was something he would have to thank Jack for later.

"I said he could," said Jack, putting himself forward between them, realizing the man was looking for trouble.

"And you, who are you?" snarled the man.

"I'm the one who is gonna help keep you alive," said Jack in a quiet voice.

The man made as if to turn and then quickly swung around, taking a swipe at Jack with a huge fist. Jack ducked, avoiding the punch easily and when he straightened up, he had his boot knife in his hand and quickly restrained the surprised man in an arm lock, with the knife pressed firmly to the man's throat.

Daniel blinked, the action was so quick.

"In case you didn't hear too well, Soolek put me in charge here. It's my ass on the line and I'll be making damn sure whatever causes it to be kicked, suffers! You got that?" Jack spoke quietly, twisting the man's arm viciously as he spoke.

With a grunt the man acknowledged him. He didn't dare to nod, the knife was held firm against his flesh, already drawing a thin line of blood.

Jack raised his voice to address everyone. "While we're laying down the law, the lady here," he nodded towards Sam, "is strictly no touch. Anyone messes they're dead. Is that clear?"

Several men around them nodded eagerly, the message received loud and clear. The man Jack held grunted once more.

Jack knew he was in for trouble with Carter for mentioning it, but he'd noticed the looks the men were giving her and he'd decided to make it clear once and for all.

Sam looked at the Colonel in surprise, her face flushing slightly. She'd also noticed some of the looks she'd been getting, but she'd pushed them to the back of her mind. She was embarrassed the Colonel had noticed them too.

"The lady is yours?" asked another voice from the back.

Sam flushed a deeper shade of red and was about to deny belonging to anyone, when Teal'c spoke up, much to her surprise.

"The lady is indeed spoken for and any attempt to harm her will result in a very unpleasant and untimely death." Teal'c drew himself to his full height and crossed his massive arms over his chest glaring at the men.

There was a slight murmuring, but no one challenged him.

'No surprise there,' noted Jack as he watched the crowd.

Jack gave the arm he was holding a final twist and then let go of the man. "Now let's see if we can upset the Karmine – let's say we work on staying alive?"

There was a flurry of nodding and agreeing murmurs.

"Let's get some rest until we know where we are," said Jack and he slid down against the wall to sit down.

The rest followed suit, the big man who had started the trouble, taking himself away to the far side of the vehicle, glaring at anyone who dared to look his way.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sam was over being embarrassed and was now becoming angry at being cast as the helpless female. Jack caught the looks she was throwing his way and cringed inwardly.

'Oh, oh, trouble,' he thought. "Carter?" he queried out loud, silently gulping as he took the proverbial bull by the horns.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sam was torn between anger and part awareness of why he had done it.

"Colonel, uh, Sir … sorry, forget it," she blushed slightly, shaking her head, knowing that he'd done it with the best intentions under the strange circumstances they were in. She knew he had enough to worry about, and didn't want to add more to his burden.

Jack thankfully realized the conclusion she'd arrived at. "I'm sorry Carter, I know you can kick ass with the best, but we are sooo way out there this time," he said quietly, frowning as he spoke. "Things can get so unreal, so quickly. It's gonna be dog eat dog, Major, and I don't want any of my team being eaten."

Sam nodded, her eyes pinned to his brown ones for a moment before she looked away. She understood that this time they weren't facing just one enemy, the danger came from everyone.

xoxoxoxoxo

Daniel listened to the conversation. He had been going to have a go at Jack about the simpleton remark, but Jack's words had shut him up. He realized suddenly just how bad a situation they were in and it frightened him a lot more than he cared to admit.

He knew he was going to have to put himself in Jack's hands completely, but then again, there was no one he trusted with his life more. Jack had been through wars, horrors and tortures that he himself had only glimpsed at from a distance and he trusted Jack to do the best he could for them.

Daniel sighed heavily and, as he lay down his thoughts turned to home, wondering if they would see it again. He had to trust his friend to get them through this, to get them back safely and if it was at all possible, then Jack O'Neill was the man to make it happen.

xoxoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 4

Eventually the vehicle came to a halt, the doors were thrown open, and they were ordered out and pushed into a line. Another figure of authority approached them, regarding them closely.

"Your unit?" he demanded.

"AZ12." Jack responded automatically, the military response ingrained into him. He stood to attention as the alien moved closer, regarding him as though looking for some kind of insubordination. He stepped even closer, staring Jack in the face.

Jack returned the look, his face devoid of emotion, not revealing any of the hatred he felt for this race. His eyes blanked out carefully, through years of long practice. The alien looked away, disconcerted and moved on before giving his orders.

"No trouble, no noise. You will be fed and you will sleep. You will be moved out at dawn." He turned and entered one of the nearby large huts, gesturing for them to follow.

Jack managed to have a quick look around, taking as much time as he dared, but it was dark and other vehicles were pulling in and out of the camp.

Inside the hut, made out of some kind of light alloy, they joined a line of people waiting for food. Everyone looked tired - their expressions and demeanor bore witness to their despondency. Eventually they were given yet another bowl of gruel and a mug of water. This time though, they were given a slab of what looked like hard bread as well.

The room was filled with people hunkered down, eating quickly. Some looked as though they had already seen action. There were bloodied faces and torn clothing. One or two people even fell as they ate, their rations quickly seized by the person nearest to them.

"God, this is unbelievable!" cried Daniel as he looked around.

"Daniel, keep your head down. Keep quiet," urged Jack.

"What?"

"We don't need any trouble. Don't make eye contact, just do it." For once the archaeologist complied, and Jack heaved a sigh of relief.

They managed to find a spot to sit down, keeping Sam closely surrounded.

The rest of their unit followed their lead and kept close to them. Alenor sat quietly trying to eat while the large man, who caused the trouble earlier, sat scowling around him. Radnor was his name, he'd loudly informed anyone who was listening. He'd finished his rations quickly and still obviously feeling hungry, eyed Alenor's food.

"Had enough?" he growled at him.

Alenor shook his head, his eyes averted. He certainly didn't want any trouble, but he knew he had to eat.

Radnor looked around and spied easier prey. A small man in their unit was hunched nervously trying to eat. Radnor reached out and grabbed the man's bread from his hand. He took a huge bite and glared at the small man, daring him to say something.

The man looked down to the floor, frightened.

"Give it back," said Jack, suddenly seeing what had happened.

"I'm hungry," snarled Radnor.

"Aren't we all," responded Jack. "You should learn to eat your food very slowly. Now give it back."

Radnor stared at Jack. He was remembering how quick Jack was. He knew he was bigger and stronger, but there was something about Jack that frightened him, something in the way he moved, something in his eyes. Coming to the only conclusion he could for the moment, he threw the bread at the small man. He would wait, he would bide his time.

"It was foul anyway." He spat on the floor and turned away from Jack to sit quietly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack fought back a sigh of relief. He knew he'd made an enemy, but it couldn't be helped. He couldn't back down. He had to keep control or … well … the alternative didn't bear thinking about.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As the people finished eating they began leaving, so Jack led his team outside where they were pushed in the direction of another building and told to find a place to sleep.

Jack wasn't going to sleep; he'd had enough of the inactivity.

"I'm going to take a look around, see what I can find," he said in a low voice as they found room to lie down.

"Should I accompany you O'Neill?"

Jack shook his head. "No T, I want to you watch over things here. I won't be long."

Sam's torn expression showed she wanted to go with him. Resigning herself, she settled down on the floor. "Be careful Sir," she called softly.

"Always, Major," he answered, giving her a cheerful grin before leaving them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Once he was outside it was easy to move around within the dark shadows. There were few guards around and they were easy to dodge. Obviously they relied heavily on the fear of the prisoners and the devices on their necks. He made a thorough recon of the camp.

There was a small building set aside as a medical area, but what he discovered in there turned even his strong stomach. The image of the man pleading for help, crying and in pain, before the Karmine soldier activated the collar, was yet another unpleasant memory for Jack to add to his repository. The screams of the man didn't fade in his head as he forced himself to carry on his recon.

He moved on quickly to the Karmine quarters and gained entrance without much difficulty. Once inside he located the planning room. The language on the charts and plans he couldn't understand, but the tactics were plain to him. Studying them closely, he almost didn't hear the sounds to warn him of someone approaching, and it was at the last moment he dove under the table holding the scenario of war. Cursing himself silently for his lack of concentration, he froze in position and calmed his breathing down to wait patiently.

Two of the Karmine were discussing something. It was a great pity he couldn't understand the language. He zoned out slightly as they continued at length with the discussion. Eventually, the aliens left and Jack got up cautiously. Stretching his cramped limbs out, he left the way he had entered. Dawn was beginning to creep in, but he managed to be back to the others without mishap.

He lay down close to them, a nod from Teal'c showed that all had been alright and he closed his eyes to snatch a little sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They were roused by shouting and herded out for ablutions then a hurried meal before being ushered onto the waiting transport.

The journey gave SG1 the first chance to speak to their CO.

"Did you learn anything useful O'Neill?" asked Teal'c.

"Maybe, but what I did find out for sure is that if anyone gets wounded and can't fight, they terminate."

Daniel and Sam both looked at him, the horror clear on their faces.

Daniel took a quick breath before asking. "What … they murder them?" He was sickened by the thought.

Jack nodded. He was remembering watching one of the prisoners pleading before they killed him. He scrubbed a weary hand across his face and then through his hair, making it more unruly than ever

"So Daniel, you keep your head and ass as low as it will go," he ordered abruptly.

"Do we fight the other side?" asked Sam.

"We do what we have to do to stay alive," said Jack, "and I mean _whatever_." He stressed the word, looking directly at Daniel as he spoke. "Most of this planet seems to be in their hands, but from what I can tell, there are resistance pockets all over and some places do seem to be holding out a little."

"How did you manage to learn the language so quickly then?" quipped Daniel, trying to joke.

Jack missed the humor entirely and threw him a black look. "Tactical battle plans read pretty much the same whatever language you use Daniel. I can't read twenty three languages, but I _can_ at least read tactics," he snapped.

Daniel colored a little. "Jack I didn't mean …."

Jack regretted his sharp words the instant they'd left his mouth, but it was too late to snatch them back. He sighed heavily and scrubbed at his face again. "Forget it ... look …" Then his voice died away as the vehicle came to a halt.

They were herded out and each man was given a weapon as they disembarked with the orders, 'Laser, use sparingly, and shoot to kill.'

More and more vehicle pulled up until there were around hundred men, all standing waiting. They could hear thuds in the distance; some sort of artillery was being used. The woods ahead of them exploded occasionally, throwing up dirt and leaves, making some of the men tremble with fear.

"The enemy is that way. You will advance and kill them, and no prisoners until you take the village they are holding. Anyone coming back before they are called will be terminated." The alien strode up and down, shouting his speech, and it was taken up in other languages as well.

"Move out," was the final order.

The men stood looking at each other, badly frightened for the most part, unsure of what to do. It didn't take brains to figure out that most of them could be dead before the day was over.

Jack looked at his team, his glance raked over the rest of his unit, taking in their fear.

"Well, you can stand here and get this …" He fingered the collar around his neck, "or you can move and take a chance with me."

Without waiting for a reply he moved out. SG1 were close behind him. Surprisingly the rest of the men barely hesitated, before following quickly.

Other units, seeing them move, began to do the same. There were some individuals that didn't move. The Karmine picked a few a random and their screams made the rest shoot forwards into the woods.

Jack gave the signal to spread out. Following his lead, they moved through the woods, using the cover provided by the larger trees. It afforded them a little protection when the artillery came close. Several people were killed when they darted forward, unheeding of the dangers. Some began to copy SG1 and slowed down, using the trees for cover.

When Jack figured they were close enough, he climbed up one of the larger trees to try and spot the enemy. Eventually he came down, with a pretty good picture of what lay ahead.

"We're close." He paused as yet another shell exploded close by, the shelling becoming more frequent and accurate. "As you can tell." He made a face. "There's a squad dug in at 11 o'clock, around 300 meters. Another one at 2 o'clock, and we need to take them both out." He stopped for a moment, as another shell hit close by, throwing leaves and dirt over them. The scream of yet another fallen man reverberated through them.

Daniel looked over in the direction of the scream in alarm.

Jack caught his friend's expression. "We can't help them Daniel," he said quietly. "It's going to take everything we've got to keep ourselves alive." Jack looked around at the other men who had stopped when SG1 had. They were looking to him with a hopeful expression on their faces.

Daniel saw the men looking for guidance and bit down his objections.

"Would it work if we rushed them?" asked Sam.

"It would be mass slaughter. It looks as though they've got fast fire guns set up," said Jack frowning. "We need to get everyone working together and take out both positions at the same time."

Alenor put a hand on to Jack's shoulder. "Perhaps the enemy will let us surrender to them."

"And perhaps they wouldn't. How far do you think the range of these collars is? This war has been going on for months. I doubt they'd give us a chance," said Jack without hesitation.

"We've got to try something," said Daniel.

"Maybe when we know more and get rid of these," said Jack, fingering the hateful collar.

The bombardment continued steadily. Jack looked around at the men who were waiting for him to come up with something.

"These men will follow if you lead O'Neill," said Teal'c.

Jack took a breath, "Maybe. I won't be long," he said as he scooted along, keeping low, stopping to speak to each group.

They listened to his simple plan. Almost without exception they were willing to give it a try, seeing the good sense in it, as all wanting to survive if possible. For the first time since their capture the men were given a sense of hope and the fear in them took second place for a short while.

Jack's plan was straightforward. Get two units in close, one to each enemy position, while the rest of the men came forward carefully in a main body, making as much noise as they could. The units could then begin to take out the enemy.

Jack hated the decision to split SG1 up, but he knew the best chance they had would involve using their skills and it was the only way he could trust the other units to follow through. He decided to keep Daniel with himself and put Carter in charge of the other unit with Teal'c.

The plan worked well, and before long they had taken out the enemy with only a few losses to themselves.

Daniel looked at the fallen enemy in dismay. They looked human, probably from earth at some time or other. The similarities in their technology were startling.

Jack watched the expression he knew so well forming on Daniel's face.

"Would it have been any easier if they'd had purple faces and six limbs?" he asked, shaking his head sadly.

Daniel gave his friend a look of surprise. It seemed that Jack wasn't as immune to the killing as he had thought.

They re-grouped the men. The air was strangely quiet after the noise from the guns had ceased.

"They said we had to take the village," said Sam with a sigh.

"Yeah, we need to keep moving," said Jack. He was fingering the collar again thoughtfully. "Wonder what the range is on these." He tugged at the collar. "There's no sign of any Karmine."

"We could just wait here," said Daniel with a tired shrug.

Jack shook his head. "Let's try and locate the village, it can't be far, but I don't want an all out fight with women and children."

Jack stood, tucking the gun he'd picked up under his jacket. The lasers the Karmine had given them had only a short range and it took a head shot to kill anyone outright. He'd made sure that his team all had one of the enemy's guns to use - old fashioned, but guns with bullets, just like home.

Everyone stood when Jack did and waited for his next move.

"Looks like you've got a fan club now Sir," grinned Sam.

Jack looked around. "Yeah, let's see how long I can keep 'em alive," he growled. "Move out."

He sent a few people out on point along with Teal'c. It was still way too quiet for his liking and he didn't want to walk into a trap.

It was late afternoon and everyone was tired, hungry and thirsty when Jack called a halt for a rest and sent Teal'c to scout for water.

"No wonder they go through soldiers like God knows what," sighed Daniel.

Jack gave his friend a tight smile. "USAF seems downright luxurious in comparison, doesn't it?"

Teal'c returned in a relatively short space of time to report a river close by. "I found a deserted post up the track as well. The men have long gone."

Jack moved the men on, following Teal'c to the river.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"God, what I wouldn't give for a swim," moaned Sam, splashing her face with the cool water after drinking her fill.

Radnor, who wasn't far away, smirked. "You go ahead, enjoy it. I'll even hold your clothes for you."

Sam gave him a black look, thankful the Colonel was out of earshot.

After a brief rest their thirsts were thoroughly quenched, and Jack moved the men out again.

Several men made their choice to remain by the river.

"They have had their fill of fighting," declared Teal'c

"We can't leave them. They'll be killed," said Daniel, glancing behind him.

"Probably die if we drag them with us," responded Jack, not looking back.

Daniel sighed. "Okay," he said, not liking it, but resigned to it. "I know, probably better their way, if that's what they want."

Sam heard Daniel's flat voice and saw the troubled expression on his face. She put a hand out to him. "Not what they want, but they've given up. Don't you give up Daniel, please," she begged.

The way Sam had spoken touched something inside Daniel. He realized how much Sam was hurting too. "I won't Sam, I promise. I don't like it, but I won't give up."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The little exchange soothed a raw nerve inside Jack, just a little. He was worried about Daniel, the way he was handling it. 'Got to get out of here, soon, before we all give up.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 5

A village appeared in the distance, but no signs of life were visible. After cautiously checking it out, it soon became apparent that the inhabitants had fled.

"Guess the outposts were just buying time," offered Jack to no one in particular.

He kicked at a piece of stray wood in the dusty street.

"What now?" asked Sam, looking around.

Jack shrugged. "We wait. Let's see if we can scare up some food."

Jack sent everyone out on a hunt for provisions. Those that were found SG1 shared out fairly, providing everyone with their first proper meal since they arrived on the planet. After they'd finished eating, Jack called Sam over. "Have a proper look at these collars while we have some time," he ordered.

Sam would have liked nothing better than to just lie down and have a sleep like the others were doing, but she acknowledged they might not get another chance to check out the collars in the near future. Using Jack's boot knife, she fiddled around with his heavy metal collar, trying to access the locking mechanism.

"Hold still. Relax, Sir," she complained, his nearness already made her feel clumsy.

He grinned at her. "You're jiggling around my throat with a knife and you expect me to relax?"

The grin made her stomach lurch and she slipped with the knife. "Damn," she swore softly, sucking at her finger where she'd nicked it.

"Let me see," he said quickly, grabbing at her hand.

"Only a nick," she said as he held it, inspecting the injury. The touch was doing crazy things to her insides. "It's okay, really. Look, stopped bleeding already."

"Try and keep it clean. The infirmary here leaves a lot to be desired," he said softly, his eyes catching hers and holding them.

Sam nervously broke her gaze and resumed fiddling with the collar. She managed to get the cover off the small box where the collar joined.

"Looks like a tiny transmitter and a receiver. It's very small."

"What about power? These things sting like hell."

"I've never seen anything like it before," Sam murmured absently as she explored. "Oh, that looks – OW!" She didn't finish what she was saying as a charge ran through her fingers, hands and up her arms, making her drop the knife with a yelp.

Jack's hands shot up to his throat with a strangled cry, as a charge shot through his body. It stopped a second or two later, and he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Christ … that stung …"

Sam looked distraught. "Oh, God, I'm sorry. I must have activated something."

"Well at least it wasn't the death ray," grinned Jack, taking in Sam's pale face.

She gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry Sir. I shouldn't have touched it really."

"No sweat Major. You were only doing what I told you. Forget it."

Sam nodded. "Would you like me to take another look?" she asked mischievously.

"Nah, put it back together for now – carefully," he added.

xoxoxoxoxox

"O'Neill," called Teal'c, "it seems we have company." He inclined his head towards the village outskirts where two Karmine stood.

"Well, it looks like they can track us with them too," commented Jack.

"Question is, do we wait or go to them?" asked Daniel.

Jack shrugged. "I know what I would expect …" He shrugged again, waiting.

The two Karmine stood side by side.

"One looks like that Soolu," said Jack.

"Soolek," corrected Daniel.

"Whatever," said Jack with a shrug. "Oh, I think he expects what I would," he said watching the man pointedly raise a finger towards the device on his wrist.

Jack started a slow walk towards him. "Wonder what their range is," he murmured to Carter.

"Don't think I'd like to hazard a guess Sir."

"Neither would I," said Teal'c solemnly.

The rest of the men stood up, but stayed put, shuffling and murmuring uneasily as they watched.

Jack was nervous, but he gave no outward indication of it. He was wondering if they'd be blasted or saved to fight another day.

Jack stood with his team in front of the two Karmine. One was indeed Soolek.

"Have you any prisoners?" asked Soolek.

"No, those who fought died." Jack spoke, his voice devoid of any emotion, his face giving nothing away.

"A lot of you survived," said the other Karmine.

"There was no resistance from the village. They'd already left when we got here."

"Good, you did well," said Soolek. "Transport will be a while. Hand in your weapons and keep within the village boundaries until it arrives."

Jack nodded and they relinquished the lasers, but not the guns they'd hidden about their person. The other men followed suit and then they all settled down to wait.

After a while, Daniel realized they could make something useful of their free time and suggested a search of the village records might be helpful. "Might we can even find out if there's a Stargate somewhere on the planet," he said hopefully.

They split up in opposite directions to speed up the search. Teal'c went with Daniel, Sam with Jack.

Jack and Sam wandered along, checking out any building that didn't seem to be just a home.

xoxoxoxoxox

Radnor watched them go. He'd been waiting for a chance to get at Jack. He'd stayed out of the fighting as much as he could, well away from any likely danger. He'd seen how good the man was in action and knew he didn't stand a chance against him in a fair fight, but a fair fight wasn't what he had in mind.

He moved away from the others, and once out of sight, he brought out the large knife he'd taken from a dead soldier. He knew that Jack had a hand gun tucked away. He'd been watching carefully and he decided he wasn't going to give the man a chance to use it. He cut around the route Jack and Sam had taken, and hid in a position he knew they would eventually pass by.

Radnor stood grinning to himself, and licking his lips. With Jack out of the way, the woman was his, he promised himself.

Jack and Sam gradually drew nearer. They were split up slightly - all the better for him he realized. He brought the knife up ready to pounce.

Jack moved out from yet another deserted building and unwittingly came close to where Radnor was hiding.

xoxoxoxoxox

Jack stood looking around cautiously. The feeling that they were being watched made his guts tingle with awareness. Those same instincts had kept him alive for so long, he didn't question them …

Radnor stepped from the shadows to grab Jack by the throat from behind as Jack's instinct made him turn.

The knife was thrust into his side, the cold metal twisted in cruelly and Jack fought the agonizing pain coursing through him. He grabbed the assailant in a hold and brought the man round and over his hip, slamming him hard down on the floor. Radnor maintained his grip on the knife, twisting it out as he fell and as he hit the ground he let out a bellow of rage.

It was this that Sam heard and she came running.

Radnor got to his feet quickly, still holding the knife and slashed out with it. As Jack stepped back to parry it, the knife gashed him on the arm. The blood ran copiously, and the fierce burning from the wound vied for attention with the discomfort in his side, which was also bleeding heavily.

Sam got close and raised her gun ready to fire.

"Don't shoot," called Jack.

Radnor turned at the distraction and that was all Jack needed. He stepped in and twisted the blade from the man and with a quick movement snapped the man's neck. Radnor fell to the floor; his eyes wide open with shock, mouth agape as his last breath left his body.

Jack stumbled back as the adrenalin left him; he leaned heavily against the building wall as his breath came in short pants.

Sam hurried to his side, avoiding the body. She grabbed at his arm, attempting to stem the flow of blood.

"You should have let me shoot him," she whispered as she saw his injury.

"They would have heard it and know we'd got guns. We may need them later," he hissed as his free hand went to his left side, just above his hip and came away covered in blood.

"Shit, Colonel, he's stabbed you!" Sam bit down on her lower lip anxiously. She watched as his face paled, she realized he was having a hard time just standing. "Sir, we need to stop the bleeding, there's a house just a little way up the road that looks like it was a doctor's. There might be something there we can use."

Jack nodded and Sam pulled his arm over her shoulder to support him. She grasped him around the waist, holding onto his belt with her other arm to try and take some of his weight.

His vision was graying and tunneling, but somehow he kept upright and allowed Sam to lead him.

"Not far now Sir," grunted Sam. She was thoroughly alarmed by his silence and the fact that she found herself taking more of his weight as they walked.

The door was locked, but Sam heaved a booted foot out and it flew open, banging loudly in the quiet street.

The house had indeed formerly belonged to a doctor, and a quick inspection found a small office, containing an examination table and various cabinets. Sam heaved the practically unconscious officer onto the table and began to rifle through the cabinets for supplies. She ignored the drugs; she didn't dare to use any of them anyway. She found gauze and bandages and quickly stripped Jack's t-shirt up to find the stab wound. It was bleeding heavily and Sam could only press the wads of gauze in place to try and stem the bleeding with pressure. The bloodied sleeve of his jacket caught her eye, but for the moment she was unable to do anything but apply pressure to the wound on his side.

Jack groaned and tried to shift away from her touch.

"Damn," moaned Sam. "Colonel, Sir!" she called out to him, trying to get his attention.

Jack stirred again, turning his head towards her voice, his eyes opened slightly, trying to focus on her.

"Sir, I need to find Teal'c and Daniel. You need to hold this." She pulled his left hand to lie against the pad she was pressing on. "Sir," she called loudly, trying desperately to get him to hold on. She needed him to focus. "You need to hold on. Hold it tight Sir."

His hand pressed down on the pad. It was obvious he could barely see Sam. His eyes staggered over her face unfocussed, but he seemed to get the general idea of what she was saying.

Sam quickly inspected the wounded arm and decided it didn't look too bad at the moment, certainly nothing in comparison to the other wound, but she quickly bound a dressing over it purely as a temporary measure until she could get help. She was beginning to panic slightly, wondering how long it would be before they were missed.

"Sir," she spoke and stroked his face to get his attention. "I won't be long Colonel, you stay still, don't move." She wasn't sure if he'd heard her or not, but she knew she had to get help quickly.

She ran out of the house and raced through the deserted streets shouting for Daniel when she neared the place she'd last seen him. The breath caught in her dry throat and her heart hammered madly as she became more frantic in her search.

xoxoxoxoxox


	6. Chapter 6

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 6

"Daniel Jackson, I can hear Major Carter calling," said Teal'c.

"Wonder if they've found something," mused Daniel absently as he stretched. He'd been sitting, going through various papers steadily, without a break for a while now.

Teal'c stepped outside the building to attract Sam's attention.

"Teal'c, thank God. Where's Daniel?" she panted.

Teal'c observed her distressed state and the blood on her hands and clothing.

"You are hurt?" he enquired gently.

"No, no it's the Colonel. Where's Daniel?"

"I will get him."

Sam leaned over to catch her breath, her hands on her knees.

Daniel appeared with Teal'c a moment later.

"Sam, are you okay? Where's Jack?"

"The Colonel's been stabbed. It looks bad. Come on, I don't know how much time we've got before the Karmine come for us."

Sam led them back to the Doctor's house at a fast pace.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack was still resting on the table, half holding the pad. His head moved as they came in.

"Daniel?" he murmured as the man in question came nearer.

"Yeah, Jack, it's me. Take it easy." Daniel could see Jack was having a hard time focusing. He saw the man blinking rapidly trying to clear his vision.

"Ugh, feel sick," slurred Jack, trying unsuccessfully to sit himself up.

Teal'c calmly collected a receptacle and moved around the table to lift Jack and gently support him as he retched. Daniel got some water ready and soaked a dressing, pressing it to the back of his friend's neck. Jack's vomiting became just a few dry heaves, painful to say the least. Sam gave him a few sips of water. The heaving had made the bleeding worse and blood was seeping copiously through the pad Jack still half held.

"Damn, we've got to stop this bleeding," said Sam as she removed Jack's hand and applied more dressings and heavier pressure.

Jack flinched as she pressed, but Sam held on, determined. The blood he'd already lost had soaked through the waistband of his trousers and spread down. The stain was a dark rust color, a pool of red already spreading along the table.

"Dare we ask for help?" asked Daniel.

Sam shook her head. "We already know what they do to the injured, Daniel."

Teal'c propped Jack up on some blankets he found. "It will require stitching at the very least," he commented.

"I knew someone would say that," mumbled Jack.

"We've no drugs we can safely use," said Sam pointedly.

The injured man groaned. "I knew that one was coming too."

Sam managed a faint smiled at his words, in spite of the worry she felt. Daniel began a rummage through the drawers and cabinets, producing the necessary items.

Teal'c moved around the couch. "I will stitch if you prefer." Sam nodded gratefully. "O'Neill, it will be better if you can lie on your right side to give me better access."

Jack nodded and Teal'c assisted him to turn. Sam moved around to stand at the head of the couch. She seemed unsure of what to do as Teal'c readied the needles and threads.

"This will hurt O'Neill," said Teal'c as he removed the dressings ready to begin.

"Ya think, mumbled Jack.

The blood ran freely when the pressure was removed. Daniel did his best to keep the blood mopped as Teal'c began to sew. The wound was around four inches long, and ragged where the knife had twisted. Ao how deep, this was something they couldn't really tell, and as to what unseen damage was done, they could only hope for the best.

Jack flinched and swore as the needle penetrated.

"You must stay still O'Neill."

"It's a bit … hard to," gasped Jack. His hands were curling and clenching into fists.

Sam saw the motion and puts hers into his grasp. He took hold and squeezed when the needle penetrated again. It must have seemed forever before Teal'c was finished, and Jack was sweating freely.

He moaned. "Jeez, never thought I'd wish for Doc and the infirmary."

"I'll remember to tell her that," said Sam.

"Don't you dare Major, and that's … an order," he panted. He twisted his head to look down at the stitches. "Hey, pretty neat, T."

He flinched again as Teal'c pressed a clean dressing in place and taped it.

"Your arm?" he enquired.

"You're no way stitching that," complained Jack.

"I shall be the judge of that O'Neill."

"Crap, now you even sound like the Doc," moaned Jack as Teal'c removed the bandaging and Daniel helped to remove the jacket so that he could inspect the arm.

It was a long gash, but not deep and Teal'c moved over while Sam cleaned and dressed it.

"How long …" he paused and took a breath, "How long have we been here?"

"Maybe a couple of hours," said Daniel.

"We need to get back … if those transporters have arrived …" Jack stopped speaking and attempted to rise unsteadily.

"Sir, I don't think …" Sam started to protest.

"Major, if I can't walk, you may as well just shoot me now. They'll do no less, believe me," groaned Jack as he sat up with further assistance from Teal'c. He swung his long legs down with a hiss of pain and clutched at the wound.

Teal'c watched as the man swayed, ready to assist. He understood perfectly what O'Neill was telling the others.

Jack pushed himself off the table to stand, but would have fallen except for the strong arm Teal'c gave him.

"Thanks buddy. Let's get back," said Jack from between clenched teeth.

Teal'c paused to help Jack back into his jacket, holding him tightly lest the swaying man should fall, and staying still until at last the man seemed to straighten a little.

Daniel and Sam had begun stuffing dressings and anything else they thought might be useful into their pockets, ever grateful for the many pockets the fatigues offered.

Teal'c helped Jack to walk - to try and keep a straight line.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel shook his head and caught Sam's eye. He could see his thoughts mirrored in her eyes. They were each wondering what the hell was keeping Jack up. The blood loss alone was bad enough. They could only hope that nothing major had been caught with the blade.

Daniel watched his friend's unsteady gait and shaking limbs. He was desperately thinking how on Earth they would get him onboard without detection. He saw Jack stagger, as though drunk and the Jaffa held him tighter. 'Drunk, that's it,' he thought. "Sam, you help Jack get back. I need Teal'c for a while."

Sam threw him a questioning look, but Daniel shook his head. "We won't be long," he promised.

Sam gave him a nod and took Teal'c's place to assist the Colonel.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It seemed to take an age before they reached the area where they had left everyone. Sam lowered Jack down in the shade of a building, letting the wall support his back, keeping a little distance between themselves and the men, thankful there was no sign of the Karmine.

It was only a short while in reality before Daniel and Teal'c joined them, but it seemed forever.

Daniel had several bottles in his arms and Teal'c was heaving a large sack that clinked, indicating a similar load. Daniel dropped to his knees besides Sam and let the bottles roll to the floor. Sam picked one up and uncorked it to sniff.

"Alcohol?" she asked, puzzled.

"Give Jack a good slug while we pass these out." He picked up all but two of the bottles and joined Teal'c handing out his load to the men.

Sam roused the Colonel, who when he realized what she was offering, gave her a grin.

"You trying to get me drunk Major?" he leered slightly.

Sam blushed a little and shrugged. "Daniel's plan.".

"It's a _good_ plan." Jack grinned before taking a good slug of the alcohol.

Daniel was back quickly. He watched as Jack took his first swallow and coughed harshly.

"Rough," he spluttered and took another slug.

"Just a couple more, the rest is going over you."

"Daniel, you're a genius," coughed Jack, following orders with relish.

Sam still looked mystified.

"Jack won't be staggering on his own with a bit of luck," explained Daniel, nodding towards where Teal'c was still doling out the bottles.

Sam grinned as the light dawned. "Good plan. Just as long as they don't shoot everyone that's drunk."

"Way to go then," said Jack and took another large slug.

Daniel made a grab for the bottle. "Go easy. You're meant to stagger, not pass out," he said alarmed at how quickly the bottle was emptying.

Jack held onto the bottle with grim determination. "Hey, I'll walk better drunk, I promise." He smirked, taking another slug as Daniel relented and let go.

"It'll help with the pain I suppose," said Sam.

Jack smiled. "Almost as good as Doc's happy juice."

"Don't drink too much though Sir," pleaded Sam.

Daniel uncorked another bottle and tipped some over Jack's jacket and took a swallow of the alcohol himself.

He choked, coughing violently as the alcohol burned his throat. "God, rough is the word," he spluttered, his eyes watering. He thrust the bottle at Sam.

"It's not a rough as that moonshine you had the kids make on Abydos," said Jack "Now that stuff would have burnt my shirt."

Daniel grinned at the memory and then burst out laughing as Sam choked a mouthful down as well.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack felt somewhat hazy. The pain was bad, but the alcohol was already making it recede slightly. He took long swallows, savoring the not so unpleasant burn down his gullet.

"I'm glad you only found this after T's surgery. I'd hate for this to be poured on for cleaning it out," he said and then wished he hadn't spoken when he caught sight of Sam's face.

"Actually Sir, that wouldn't be a bad …"

"Ack, I don't want to hear it. If it's infected it's too late now – I'd sooner drink myself stupid."

Daniel grinned. "We thought you'd done that already Jack."

Jack gave Daniel a mock hurt look. "You're outta my will Danny-boy," he slurred slightly and took another slug. The alcohol was taking effect quickly on his empty stomach and combined with the blood loss it overtook his senses quickly.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

By the time the transport arrived more than a few of the men looked the worse for wear. Several vehicles drew up in the village and the Karmine stood waiting. With the shout to board, the doors opened wide.

Teal'c had to get Jack up from where he had sunk into a drunken sleep. He'd finished off almost a full bottle of the alcohol, much to their dismay. He roused as Teal'c heaved him into a standing position, the pain making him more aware, but he held the bottle with grim determination.

He staggered with Teal'c for a couple of steps before Sam moved in front and began to zip up his jacket to try and hid the blood from prying eyes.

"That's better," she said, her hands still on his jacket.

Jack gave her a lop-sided grin. He looked quite drunk, his eyes unfocussed.

"Jeez Carter, can't you stand still …" he slurred.

Sam smiled. "I am Sir, it's you."

"Me?" he mumbled and peered more closely at her face.

His eyes fastened on to hers, the longing in them made her draw a breath and hold it He frowned and opened his mouth as if to speak, then shook his head slightly and closed it again.

Sam blushed slightly, wondering what he'd been going to say at that moment, but Daniel interrupted them with a call to get moving.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Everyone gyrated towards the vehicles, minus Radnor of course. Teal'c had taken the precaution of hiding the body when he had returned to help Daniel carry the alcohol, in case the Karmine searched the village.

Many of the men were still passing a bottle around, taking a drink as they walked.

Daniel walked in front of Jack and Teal'c with Sam besides him. He waved the bottle and put on a staggering drunk act. Sam walked besides him grinning like an idiot, pretending to take a swallow when Daniel passed the bottle. Teal'c managed to keep Jack upright behind them, but not without some difficulty. The man's drunken gait made it difficult to keep him supported.

Sam saw Soolek moving towards them. He stopped as they drew level with him, halting their progress. She felt her stomach churning.

"What is the meaning of this?" the alien asked in a quiet, deadly voice.

"Hey, Soolin. Spoils of war," cried Jack, seeing the blue man. He waved his bottle at the alien.

Soolek grimaced, with distaste written on his face. "You will regret it tomorrow in battle," he said shortly and dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Once they were inside the vehicle they all heaved a sigh of relief. Teal'c lowered Jack to the floor.

"Round one over," mumbled the man. His eyes rolled and he lost consciousness.

Daniel took the bottle from Jack's hand and felt for his pulse. "Seems a bit fast, but I think he's just passed out."

"Give me that bottle," called Sam.

Daniel handed it over with a questioning look.

"I need a drink now," she said and took a long swallow. She coughed as the taste brought tears to her eyes, which she didn't bother to wipe as she sank back against the bulkhead for the long ride.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 7

Fortunately it was dark when they finally arrived back at the camp, Teal'c and Daniel carrying Jack between them. A lot of the men were a little drunk and all of them bone weary. They were herded into the sleeping area to drop wherever they stood. Teal'c found some space at the back of the room, away from the door and lowered Jack to the floor.

Sam pulled open his jacket and lifted his clothing to check the wound. A little blood had seeped through, but it seemed to be okay otherwise. Sam could only hope there was no internal bleeding; she wasn't sure exactly what to check for and didn't want to risk hurting him further. Infection was the biggest enemy at the moment, aside from the blood loss.

Daniel leaned over to see. "Got some left," he said, shaking the bottle to get the message over. "Do it now while he's out," he urged.

"Gee thanks, Daniel, so he'll yell at me?"

"He's out of it," responded Daniel with a shrug.

Sam indicated the bottle. "He'd feel that."

"Well … but he won't yell at you as much as he would me," said Daniel, thrusting it towards her.

"Ya think?" She squinted at the archaeologist as she borrowed one of her Colonel's favorite sayings.

She gently peeled the dressing, and taking a breath, poured some of the alcohol over the wound. Jack flinched and hissed under his breath as the alcohol burned, bringing him back to consciousness with a vicious jolt. Sam quickly handed the bottle back to Daniel and scrambled for a clean dressing.

"Christ! What the hell you do that for?" Jack moaned as he writhed.

Sam managed to put the clean dressing in place. "Sir, I'm sorry, but we've no medication. There's nothing we can do except try and keep it clean."

"Waste of good liquor," moaned Jack.

"I think you've had enough for now," said Daniel as he hid the bottle beneath his discarded jacket.

Teal'c had opened one eye as he listened to the exchange. Satisfied all was well he went back to his kel-no-reem.

"In more ways that one," complained Jack pulling at his wet t-shirt.He tried to squint around. "Are we back in the same place?"

Sam nodded. "I think so, but if they put these places together wherever, we could be anywhere."

"Did you find anything at the village Daniel?" asked Jack.

"Not a lot. Only local stuff, births, deaths, deeds etc. What'll we do if there's no Stargate?"

"We could always steal a ship, there must be one small enough somewhere, or hope we last out long enough to be taken to another planet." Jack sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face and through his hair.

He looked bone weary, his skin still pale, and his mouth compressed into a tight line with pain. It seemed the alcohol was wearing off quickly. He shifted his weight to his good side, trying to get more comfortable. He pulled his jacket together and made a pillow for his head with his arm as he curled up.

"Let's get some rest. I can't think straight now," he said with a yawn. "Yes, I know Daniel, before you say it … goodnight."

Daniel shook his head, but a tight smile escaped before he settled himself down.

Sam hesitated and Teal'c saw her indecision. "I am here Major Carter, sleep well," he said quietly.

Gratefully she curled up, close to the Colonel in case he should need her. The events of the day had left her physically as well as emotionally spent.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was early, a couple of hours before dawn, when she woke to find an arm draped over her. Whomever the arm belonged to was spooned in behind her rather comfortingly. Still under a sleepy haze she yawned and stretched and the arm tightened slightly around her waist

'Arm …? What … where was she?' She turned over quickly onto to her back, turning her head she came face to face with the Colonel. She flushed with embarrassment as she lay pondering. 'Should she risk moving and waking him or just try and sleep longer? It was nice to lie there, feeling … Mmm - his body comfortingly close, giving her security and warmth … warmth … A lot of warmth', she realized and put a hand up to his face. He was sweating and the gentle touch at his brow confirmed it.

His eyes flickered open at her touch, his arm still draped across her. She could see he was confused, but she was unable to speak as his eyes locked with hers, only inches away. Sam's body went into overdrive, her stomach fluttering and her heart stammering madly. All proper thoughts had flown, leaving only the greedy need to savor his close presence, the improper thoughts she'd harbored silently for such a long while coming to the fore.

Someone, somewhere, grunted and coughed … it brought Sam back to reality and Jack's arm moved from across her waist, slowly though, seemingly with reluctance.

"Sir, how are you feeling?" she asked very quietly, cursing that the moment had passed. She knelt up besides him, her hand lingering on his face.

"A bit warm," he admitted hoarsely. "Is Teal'c awake?"

"I am indeed O'Neill," responded the Jaffa. "Do you require assistance?"

"Need a bathroom T," whispered Jack.

The Jaffa helped him up, but the pain was clearly bad. Jack doubled over for a few minutes just trying to get his breath.

Sam moved in closer, trying not to interfere.

Jack managed to straighten with Teal'c's help. "You watch Daniel. Won't be long," he whispered.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Teal'c and Jack made their way into the ablutions block. There was running water as well as other necessities and after relieving himself, with Teal'c still holding him up, he began to try and strip off his upper garments.

Teal'c aided him gently. "Is this wise O'Neill?"

"Probably not T, but the stink of that booze and the blood is driving me nuts."

Teal'c helped Jack to wash and then Jack obviously decided his t-shirt was the worse offender and began to dunk it.

Teal'c saw him struggling and wordlessly took the shirt from him. He sat Jack down on the floor and took over. The fact that the Colonel hadn't protested the entire time spoke volumes to the Jaffa. A silent compliant O'Neill was indeed a sick O'Neill. Teal'c was eventually satisfied the garment was as clean as it was going to get and helped O'Neill to dress in his jacket. He didn't fasten it as he didn't doubt that Major Carter would want to change the dressing. He got the shaking, sweating Colonel to his feet and helped him back to the others.

Jack was no sooner down than he was unconscious again.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel had woken and sat besides Sam as she peeled off the dressing. The stitches were intact and the wound looked clean.

"It's not showing signs of infection," she said, wondering how long before it would.

"So it's not an infection from the wound?" asked Daniel.

Sam shook her head. "Not sure, it could be that it's just not showing yet and he's weak with the loss of blood as well."

"Then we must seek help," said Teal'c.

"From them? You heard what Jack said, what they do. He doesn't stand a chance here," cried Daniel

Sam finished replacing the dressing. "Then we take a chance with the people of this planet. Maybe we can get away, get help from their doctors," she said quietly.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was still early and most of the people still slept. Sam couldn't sleep anymore, as she was too worried. Teal'c spent the time meditating and Daniel lay curled up. He couldn't sleep either, judging from the sighs he emitted.

Giving up, Daniel sat up and moved closer to Sam, laying an arm around her shoulder, seeking comfort as well as giving it.

"Okay?" he asked softly.

Sam nodded, blinking quickly to try and dispel the tears that threatened. The Colonel was still in the position he'd passed out in, and her eyes burned as she watched him.

"Yeah." She sighed heavily. "I'm okay," she whispered, trying to swallow the huge lump in her throat. "I was wondering how the heck we are going to get him past the guards in this state?"

Daniel shrugged, "I've been thinking on that too," he admitted, his eyes also on his friend's prone body.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack stirred, bringing one leg up as though in readiness to turn over, but his body stilled as he gasped in pain. Sam moved towards him in a heartbeat.

"Take it easy Sir, don't move," she whispered.

Daniel joined her. "Yeah, Teal'c will get mad if you burst those stitches," he cajoled.

Jack laid still, one arm flung over his face, the other clenched in a fist, beating a tattoo on the floor as he battled with the pain. He recognized the early signs of infection … been there … done that. He knew he was in big trouble. He tried to focus his mind, the heat from his body churning relentlessly with his thoughts. He fought to control his breathing, his mind battling to find a solution, but he couldn't … he couldn't see beyond where he would end up dead … He couldn't get past the guards in this state … Should they find a way, then he knew with certainty he wouldn't live through another fight and could possibly cost the lives of his team and that was not acceptable. Finding nothing else to hold onto, he removed his arm from his face to speak, to find Sam staring straight into his eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam was watching Jack's fist beating the floor. She waited along with Daniel, not speaking until he was more in control. She watched as he took a deeper breath and lowered his arm from his face. She couldn't resist looking straight into his eyes and what she saw filled her with a cold dread. She couldn't tell exactly what he was thinking, but at that moment she knew with a dreadful certainty he'd given up.

"Sir?" she asked hesitantly, her hand reaching out of its own accord to touch his face gently. His eyes shocked her; even the fever didn't light them. 'Lifeless' was the word that screamed at her. She'd never seen him give up, no matter how bad things had been. He'd never given up before, and never let them give up either … Sam searched for something to say, something to put the life back into his eyes, things she knew she should say, but couldn't. She couldn't help it and she began to babble, hating it, but couldn't stop, saying anything inane that came into her mind …. "Briefings, I sure am missing them, I hate that they won't let us in on what's happening here," she rambled on like a mad woman, ignoring the looks Daniel was casting her.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack realized that she'd picked up his train of thought. He had expected she would really, his 2IC was very good at reading him - most of the time and this was one time he didn't even try to mask his feelings.

Jack held a hand up to quieten her. She still babbled on. "Sam," he said, that one word that he knew would stop her mid flow – and it did.

Jack knew what he had to do. Although he would have liked to have gone out fighting it would put the others at risk … so he settled for the only other option he could think of …

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"When the guards come I want you all to leave first."

Daniel moved nearer at Jack's words. He'd been watching his friend closely too. "No way Jack, we're going out that door together … all of us."

His loud voice drew curious looks from the men nearby who were awake.

"Damn it Daniel," said Jack in a fierce whisper, "just listen."

"No," said Sam suddenly.

"Major, this is now an order. No arguments, just go." Jack lay panting slightly with the exertion, the pain escalating again. He gave a groan, one hand going to his side before he could prevent it.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 8

Teal'c sat quietly. He understood exactly what his commander and friend was about to do. He understood O'Neill's desire to keep his team safe at any cost, but he had never thought he would live to see the day when this man gave up the fight.

"O'Neill, is it not a saying amongst the Tauri of nought adventured, nought to be attained?"

O'Neill gave a groan. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained T," he corrected

"As I said, O'Neill. So why do you not now strive to gain?"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack knew he was in for a rough ride when even the Jaffa questioned his order. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling. 'God save me from him, just this once,' he thought.

Daniel's voice butted in. "Give the man an answer, Jack."

"Look," he said, bringing his gaze back to his team. "Even if I get past the guards, how long do you think I can last out there? How long before I get one or all of you killed?"

Daniel butted in again. "Or putting it another way, you've decided our help isn't worth it."

The pain was resonating through him, the heat in his body and his mind, made it difficult to think. He paused before speaking and then looked Daniel in the face.

"No, it's not that. You can't carry me about. It would endanger all of you and it isn't worth the cost."

"Isn't that up to us?" asked Daniel, his voice thick with emotion. "Let me ask you a question. If it was me or Sam or Teal'c in your position would you walk away? Could you?"

Jack's eyes closed, not wanting to lie to his friend.

"You can't answer me, can you? You know damn well you wouldn't leave any of us. You wouldn't let any of us give up and lie there waiting to be shot like a dog." Daniel paused; he drew in a sobbed breath that made Jack open his eyes to look at him. Daniel fixed his eyes with his and continued. "So Jack, when they come for us, you get your sorry ass off that floor and come with us … or …" he paused again as his voice cracked.

More people were awake now and they were listening to the raised voices, or rather Daniel's raised voice.

Jack closed his eyes in defeat. "They'll just drag me out of line …" He didn't want his team to see him die, not like that.

"Sir … please," beseeched Sam's quiet voice.

Jack couldn't take that … his defenses were falling and smashed, like fine china cast down to the ground."Fine, have it your way then. I'll come with," he whispered and turned his head away from them, keeping his eyes closed, not wanting to see their faces … not wanting to see their despair, their disappointment in him …

xoxoxoxoxoxo

They didn't have long to wait before the doors were flung open and they were shepherded out.

Jack gave a heavy sigh. He didn't resist as he was helped up, biting down hard to keep the pain in. He stood swaying between Teal'c and Daniel. Sam zipped his jacket up and gave his arm a gentle squeeze before taking point.

The men, who had kept their distance up to now, surged around them, blanketing them on all sides. Some appeared to be leaning on others, cursing loudly and staggering forwards towards the guards.

Alenor moved close to Sam. "He is a good man. Many of us would be dead if not for him," he offered by way of explanation.

The people surged through the doors and into the food hall. They managed to get Jack on to the floor, well away from any guards. The men passed food and water to the team, saving them from joining the queues for food.

Jack declined food but sipped gratefully on the water, just hoping his churning stomach would keep it down.

Sam managed to catch his eyes.

"Seems we're not the only ones who want to keep you alive, Sir."

"Seems you're correct, Major," he sighed.

The scant meal was quickly brought to a halt and they were herded out to the vehicles once more. The men repeated their earlier actions and soon SG1 were onboard.

Jack lay down thankfully. The pain was horrendous. He could feel the burning from the wound; his head ached fiercely, and the sweat poured from him. He felt coolness on his face and opened his eyes to find Teal'c gently mopping it. It took a moment to realize what Teal'c was mopping him with.

"Do not worry O'Neill. I can wash it again," said the Jaffa.

"Damn right T, damn right," he muttered before he passed out.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam was thankful the guards hadn't paid close attention. They couldn't have failed to see how bad the Colonel was if they had gotten close enough. His face was drawn into a tight mask of pain, the sweat pouring from his body.

She saw Teal'c take a still wet t-shirt from his pocket and gently begin to mop the Colonel's face. She watched as the Colonel recognized what Teal'c had and she gave a small smile at their exchange of words.

Alenor came to sit besides her. "He is bad?" he asked quietly.

"Radnor stabbed him yesterday before the vehicles took us from the village. He's lost a lot of blood and he's showing signs of the start of an infection."

"Radnor's an evil man, a bully!" spat Alenor. "He made our lives a misery on the journey here. I will warrant he did not injure him in a fair fight?"

Sam shook her head. "Radnor's dead now. The Colonel killed him."

"Good. He shall not be missed. I wish there was something we can do for Jack though," said Alenor sadly.

"He needs a doctor, a healer," interrupted Daniel.

"Strong medicines, yes, I know," said Alenor with a frown, and shaking his head, he withdrew to a respectful distance with the other men.

The journey seemed endless, and Daniel's brain was busy in thought.

"You know," he said suddenly, "for an advanced race, they sure do things awkwardly."

Sam nodded her agreement. "I was thinking that too. They've got space travel off to a fine art, and technology, but in other ways they seem almost backward."

"Indeed, their tactics and arms may seem less effective than they could be, however they are certainly less destructive than the Goa'uld, and the planets they rule appear to flourish," said Teal'c.

"Slaves just the same though. Did the Goa'uld never clash with them?" asked Sam.

"Not to my knowledge. However it is rumored from ancient history that the Karmine are not suitable as hosts and they stay away from the Goa'uld. They take great care not to invade near the systems lords' territories.

"Unless they are picking up soldiers," said Daniel bitterly.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The transport drew to a halt, effectively silencing them.

"Glad that stops the history lesson," mumbled Jack from where he lay. He'd been quietly taking in the conversation as much as he was able, trying to keep his mind from the pain and the dreadful nausea that was threatening. There was nothing in his stomach but fluid and it seemed a certainty he would lose that.

Teal'c seemed to notice his commander's discomfort and helped him up, getting him to the doors as they opened, just in time for Jack to be sick against the side of the vehicle.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Soolek was standing waiting, searching the sea of men. Sam's heart sank when she saw he'd spotted the Colonel, and the men reluctantly parted to allow him through. He stood behind the man as he retched again, the distaste clearly showing on his blue face, his yellow hateful eyes narrowing as he spoke.

"What is this?" he demanded.

Daniel moved over to Soolek and announced, "He is sick."

Sam stared at him in consternation. 'Damn, what the hell are you doing Daniel?' she thought.

"Yes, he is travel sick. You know, the booze?" He mimed tipping a bottle to his lips and purposely grinned a huge idiotic grin. "He will be okay later."

Soolek hesitated a moment, then Daniel's ploy seemed to work and the alien backed off. "He had better be," he said menacingly.

He moved to the front of the men to address everyone.

"The city has pockets of resistance. Civilians who surrender, you may permit to live. They have attacked Karmine soldiers in the city and this cannot be permitted. All resistance you will terminate and take the bodies to the central square."

The men were soon urged to go into the city. Once again the lasers were handed out and the men reluctantly moved off.

They kept a tight circle around SG1 until they were out of sight of the Karmine. Teal'c was supporting Jack the best he could without actually carrying him. The man was stumbling, barely able to keep on his feet. The body of men soon came to a halt. Nervously they glanced around the buildings on each side of the street, but so far there were no signs of life.

As they halted Jack swayed and dropped at the knees completely unconscious. Teal'c caught him and scooped him into a fireman's lift.

"We must find shelter, Major Carter," he urged.

Sam looked about anxiously. She knew she had to give the men some kind of direction.

"The Karmine are using us to draw out the resistance. Split up into small groups. Fan out, and be careful," she warned and waved them to move out.

The men gradually dispersed, but Alenor and three others remained.

"We shall help you if we can," said Alenor, obviously the spokesman for the other men as they nodded in agreement.

"Let's find shelter first." She gave them a smile of thanks and led them further down the street.

Most of the buildings were homes and they picked one at random, making sure it was deserted, and sent the other men to check out the buildings close by. The house was large and pleasant, basic but clean and Teal'c gently placed the Colonel on the large couch. The men soon returned and reported they had seen no signs of anyone else.

"Someone needs to stay with the Colonel. If we split up and search, we might be able to find someone - a doctor or a hospital perhaps," said Sam.

"I concur," agreed Teal'c. "It would be best if you should remain Major Carter, as you have the most medical knowledge to be of assistance to O'Neill."

"I'm with Teal'c on that Sam. Teal'c and I can pair up and Alenor and the others can pair up as well," said Daniel.

Sam nodded her acceptance of their suggestion. "Okay, not a lot I can argue with, but be careful and don't take any unnecessary chances."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The building seemed very quiet once the men had left. Quickly Sam pushed a wooden chair under the door after sliding home the bolts and secured the back of the house in a similar way. She wandered through and found herself watching the Colonel's still form for a few moments before she tore herself away. She found a blanket to cover him and riffled through the kitchen, finding clean cloths, and filled a bowl with water to bathe the Colonel down, trying to make him more comfortable.

Daniel had emptied what remained of their medical supplies onto the table before leaving and even with her supplies added it looked pitiful.

She finished bathing him and covered him again with the blanket before going to search the kitchen once more. She found a few supplies. Whilst not admittedly at their best, the strange looking vegetables were better than nothing. She found a cooler and a huge pot of some kind of stew. It smelt okay and she tried it cautiously. Finding it to be delicious, she ate a small portion ravenously and then scooped out some of the liquid, hoping to tempt the Colonel into something later.

She carried everything she needed back to where the Colonel lay, and sat quietly, bathing his face intermittently with the water to help to cool him. He didn't seem to be getting worse, but she knew that could only be a matter of time. Despite her concern, quietness lulled her and she began to doze.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam found herself waking with a start, not sure what had awakened her. She lifted her head from her arm and found a pair of brown eyes watching her.

"Hey, you're awake." She smiled gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, peachy." His voice was low and hoarse.

Sam grabbed the cup of water and helped him to take a few sips.

Jack swallowed gratefully, feeling it cooling his burning throat, easing the dryness a little. His side was a ball of fire, the pain lancing through him. He looked around. He remembered leaving the vehicle and vomiting and … then nothing.

"Where are we?"

"You passed out in the street. We're holding up in an abandoned house on the outskirts. Everywhere seems deserted this end."

"Where's everyone?"

"Alenor and three of the others decided to stick with us. They've paired up, and along with Daniel and Teal'c, have gone to see if they can find help."

"Help?"

Sam dropped her face from his gaze. "Yes Sir, to see if we can locate their resistance, or a doctor or hospital."

"And you let them?" he asked incredulously.

Sam visibly straightened. "I gave the order, but no one was unwilling. Everyone wanted to help."

"Major, you're risking everyone's life for mine. It isn't worth it."

Sam's voice raised a little, and the pain levels in his head escalated with it.

"Well Sir, we happen to think it is. What's it matter in the end who kills us … them? The Karmine? At least there is a chance … better than to sit and watch you die …"

Sam's voice had risen considerably before she finished speaking. Her voice cracked and a sob was wrenched from her throat.

"Sam, please." Jack was alarmed at the emotions that were pouring from her. He knew she was close to losing it and it alarmed him to see this side of his Major. He understood why she was reacting like this, but it still worried him. The others needed her now, more than ever.

"Major," he spoke quietly, trying to instill his words into her. "I know it's hard, but you can't risk everything for one person." He paused, panting slightly to get his breath in between the pain that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Jack." She reached out as she spoke his name, her eyes filled with an unashamed emotion.

The use of his name startled him. He never expected to hear it. Always she'd hidden behind the military, always … until now … and it made his heart flip when she said it.

"Jack." She said it again and touched his face with such tenderness he yearned to pull her into a fierce hug. "You're not just 'a person', are you? You're so much more than that … to us … our friend, our family …" She faltered, and her head dropped. Her head came back up after a few beats and she fixed him with her eyes once more. "You wouldn't leave any one of us to die if there was a chance. You know you wouldn't. Please don't ask us … me … to do that to you." Her voice cracked again. The tears began to roll silently down her face and she put her head onto his shoulder.

Jack faltered, his heart twisted as he felt her body shaking, trying desperately to keep her tears silent. In the end he put his arms around her, despite the pain it caused him, and held her gently. He bit down hard to swallow the groan he felt building.

Eventually Sam rubbed her face on his shoulder and murmured a muffled "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for Sam," he said and realized it was true. "I'm sorry. You're right, Daniel's right. I'm sorry."

Sam's arm crept across his chest and she lifted her face to him. Her eyes were red from her tears. "Oh God, I'm sorry … I didn't mean to …"

Jack slumped back, still fighting the waves of pain.

There didn't seem any need for words between them for the moment, his gaze seemed to speak of all the repression he'd felt for so long.

Sam felt the pang of regret hit hard. She knew at that moment just what she had been running from and it hurt. There was nothing she could do right now. She could only pray that she would have the chance to put it right – before it was too late. She buried her head in his shoulder once more, his arms securing her tightly to him.

After a while Jack realized she'd fallen asleep. The awkwardness of how she lay he couldn't do anything about, so he contented himself with holding her close, and succumbed to a restless sleep himself.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	9. Chapter 9

I'm working for the next three weeks, so I won't be able to update Jackie's story as often. I will try and get a chapter out every two days, but I'm writing a new story of my own, plus I need to do another part of my General Jack series as well, so I won't promise anything. I will do my best.

I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying Jackie's story - thanks for the reviews.

Flatkatsi

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 9

It wasn't long before Sam felt Jack's fevered movements and stretched cautiously to avoid hurting him as she moved.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep," she apologized with a faint blush as she saw his eyes open to regard her blearily.

Jack gave her an amused look. "Hey. Help me sit up a while?"

Sam knew he would struggle alone if she didn't help, so she resigned herself and got up to grab more blankets and cushions to help to prop him up. Jack tried hard to keep the pain from showing as she positioned him against them, but Sam was watching him closely

"That's better," he ground out, trying to breathe past the fresh waves, until it settled down. The relief from the heat helped, along by the cool cloth Sam pressed to him once more.

Sam passed him a cup of something.

"What's this?" he asked, sniffing it suspiciously. "Aren't you supposed to feed a cold and starve a fever?"

"You need nourishment to help replace the blood you lost. I found a pan full in the cooler. It's delicious. Don't worry I had some earlier."

He smiled. "Well, that makes me feel better, knowing we'll die together."

"It's really good, try it. It's just the gravy I scooped out for you," she urged.

Jack took a few cautious sips, hoping it would remain inside of him. He eventually managed to drink half of it down, making Sam feel happier from the looks of her.

"Any idea how long they've been gone?" he asked, trying very hard to keep himself awake. Despite the cooling cloth Sam handed him he was perspiring freely, and he knew it wasn't the heat in the room causing it.

Sam checked her watch. "Almost four hours," she replied quietly. She had checked the street from a window frequently, but found no signs of anyone moving out there.

It was almost another half hour before she let herself check again. This time she caught a glimpse of Alenor and one of the other men across the street. She moved the chair and undid the bolts, but she drew the pistol at the ready and stood waiting silently.

It was another few minutes before Alenor and his companion entered. Sam checked the street behind them before sliding the bolts home and replacing the chair. They both sank down onto the floor wearily, gratefully accepting the water that she gave them.

"Once you get further into the town there are people, mostly scared people huddled up in their homes. We heard some gunfire, but we didn't get close enough to see what was happening. Found a few of us dead but …" Alenor shook his head sadly and turned his attention back to the water.

Jack lay quietly listening, asking an occasional question. Sam went to the kitchen, coming back with some food for the tired men.

It was almost another hour before the others returned. Daniel was talking excitedly as he burst in and broke off as he saw Jack sitting up. He quickly crossed the room to peer closely at his friend's face. "Jack, it's good to see you're awake." He studied the other man until Jack became distinctly uncomfortable.

"What? Did I grow another head?" asked Jack, sarcastically.

"Err, no, it's just that you look a lot better than when I saw you last … being slung over Teal'c's shoulder," responded Daniel, going a little pink.

"That's good then. My face is better than my ass to look at," exclaimed Jack dryly, choosing to ignore the smirk that Sam tried to hide. "Now, what did you find out?"

"Okay …" Daniel knelt besides the couch, getting comfortable on the floor before launching into his tale. "There is a Stargate on the planet. It's kept as a historical monument in the capital, Bethenay. I don't know what condition it's in, but from the pictures I saw, it does have a DHD. They don't actually know what it is or anything … pretty much like Earth did, not that long ago … but it was found in …"

Jack gave Daniel a slight glare and held a hand up in surrender. "Okay, we get the picture. That's great. Now where are we and how far is Bethlehem?"

"Bethenay," corrected Daniel with a frown. "We are in Trimune and Bethenay is a little over two hundred miles north of here." Triumphantly he rummaged through the bag he had laid down and produced a map. He began to unfold it hurriedly.

"Two hundred miles?" echoed Alenor. "That is a long way with two enemies facing you."

"And wearing these damn things," said Jack, fingering the metal around his throat.

"Perhaps we can remove them," said Teal'c thoughtfully. "I saw what you refer to as a hardware store not far from here O'Neill."

Sam frowned. "What, just cut through them?"

"Why not? Maybe it'll work. The Karmine seem too cocky and people die too damn quick usually to try and get them off," said Jack. "Teal'c, do you think you can check the store out … try and find some bolt cutters or something similar?"

"Indeed I can.. I will go now."

"Would you like some food first?" asked Sam.

"I will eat when I return, Major Carter," responded Teal'c with a slight bow of thanks. He left and one of the men secured the door behind him.

Sam shared out the remaining food, saving a portion for Teal'c. Daniel had the map spread out over Jack's legs and was showing him the cities on it until Sam thrust the food into his hands and he ate hungrily, the map only slightly forgotten.

Sam hovered between the kitchen and the lounge, desperately wanting to hear if they had found anything useful for the Colonel, but was wary of asking outright in front of the man himself. Her chance finally came when Daniel brought the empty plates into the kitchen. She looked at him expectantly.

"He's doing a lot better than I thought," said Daniel, "I wasn't sure just what to expect by the time we got back …" He broke off, his emotions clear in his eyes.

"He's in a lot of pain. The infection isn't going to go away. He's recovering a little from the blood loss, but unless we get him help …" Sam's voice died.

Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose. "We found a hospital on the map. By that time it was too far to try and make it today, but we can all go in the morning."

Sam gave a sigh. "Maybe we can get him some help. Hopefully the Karmine won't be expecting to see us for a few days."

The return of Teal'c cut their conversation short and they hurried to see what he'd brought.

"I have secured more provisions and some cutters," said Teal'c solemnly.

Jack, who'd been dozing slightly, lifted his head at the Jaffa's words.

"Way to go T," he said and held out a hand with an expectant expression.

Teal'c produced long arm bolt cutters from the bag he was carrying.

"Couldn't get any bigger?" asked Jack, one eyebrow raised at the Jaffa as he waved his hand at the cutters.

"I could not, O'Neill," responded Teal'c, deadpan.

Jack gave a slight shake of his head. 'So not getting into that one.' He turned his attention to the others. "I'm going to need a volunteer to cut then."

"Wait a minute. Are you going to be the guinea pig?" asked Daniel, giving Jack a hard glare. "We don't know what'll happen, it could blow up or zap or …"

"Any number of things, but what's the betting they can trace us with these? Without them we can blend as natives better and don't run the risk of getting zapped by any blue meanie bastard who sees us and I'm the logical choice to be first, Daniel."

Daniel still glared at Jack, but he knew that with the collars on their chance of escape was vastly compromised. "I could be the first and maybe Sam could dismantle it …" he tried one last time.

"Maybe Carter could … maybe not, probably same result … if it's gonna blow," argued Jack. "Look, my collar's coming off first and as long as I'm conscious I'm giving the orders around here." He ran his hand over his scratchy chin and through his hair wearily. He was running out of the energy to argue and his temper was dangerously close to the surface. "Look, unfortunately someone has to cut, but everyone else can clear out."

"I will cut," said Alenor, quietly but firmly. The surprised looks thrown his way prompted him to speak further. "I have no one back home to mourn me. Each day I have lived, thanks to you, is a bonus. I will cut." He took the cutters from the Jaffa's hand, who relinquished them with a nod from O'Neill.

"Clear the building," said Jack.

"Sir …" began Sam, "We don't know how big the explosive could be in … it might …"

"Out!" ordered Jack. He closed his eyes refusing to look at his team, 'Let them follow this order … might be the last …' he pleaded in his head.

His team and the other men murmured good luck to them, surprising Jack when they left without another argument. With his eyes closed, he failed to see the last looks they cast upon his pale sweating face, their anguish written quite plainly for anyone who chose to look.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack heard the back door being unbolted and then the quiet murmurings as everyone left. As the door closed finally, he opened his eyes and faced Alenor. "Well, just you and me. Are you sure about this?" he asked, giving the man a last chance to change his mind.

"I am sure," said Alenor firmly.

"Good. Remember where you cut. If it works it just might make a difference, okay? I suggest you get the front door ready … you just might want to dump this as soon as you get it free," said Jack, his face not showing his doubts that they would be successful.

Alenor nodded and readied the front door, leaving it open a touch, before he crossed back to Jack and placed the cutters in position. It was uncomfortable. The collar was quite tight and the addition of the blade caused Jack to give a choked cough as it closed around the thin metal

"Have you made peace with your god?" asked Alenor suddenly, as he looked Jack in the face.

"A long time ago. Let's get it done," replied Jack hoarsely.

Both men held their breath. Alenor put all his strength into the closing of the cutters and as the metal began to tear a charge ran through the collar. The insulated handles meant Alenor was okay, but he panicked slightly as Jack shook with undisguised agony before slumping down unconscious. Alenor forced his way hurriedly through the remaining metal and pulled the collar with the cutters, ripping the metal from Jack's throat, gashing his neck as it tore free.

The collar buzzed alarmingly and mindful of the threat of an explosion, Alenor ran to the door, drawing it open with his foot, and pitched the collar and cutters into the street. He barely had time to slam the door and slide down to the floor as his legs gave way, before he heard the small dull whoomph of an explosion.

The back door opened and the others rushed in, alarmed and then relieved that the explosion wasn't in the house.

Alenor couldn't stand or speak for a moment, he was still shaking too badly. He gestured to the slumped man.

Sam, with Teal'c's help, laid Jack on his back to check him and felt for a pulse. Her fingers were slick with the blood on his neck and as she felt the soft thud of his pulse, weak though it was, her sigh of relief echoed around the room. Daniel pressed a dressing into her other hand and she quickly applied it to the gash. The blood was running quite strongly, another loss he could ill afford.

"Will … is he …" gasped Alenor as he stood with the help of one of the other men.

"He's alive. He's bleeding, but it's not an artery, thank God," replied Sam, her face pale. She kept the pressure applied to the wound as she turned to Alenor. "What happened?"

Teal'c meanwhile had opened the front door and brought the collar and cutters in from the street. He showed them the blackened twisted metal of the collar's remains. The cutters were thankfully undamaged, having been thrown in another direction by the blast.

"It was a small charge, but enough to certainly kill if it had been in place," said Teal'c.

Alenor slumped down in a chair. "I'm sorry I couldn't get it off quick enough. As I cut, it knocked him unconscious almost immediately and I panicked, I …"

Daniel touched the man gently on the shoulder. "It's a good job you got it off so quickly. It'll be okay. Jack'll be okay."

Sam took a few deep breaths. The Colonel's color seemed to be picking up a little. His skin was not quite as clammy as before, but he still didn't stir. She made him as comfortable as she could. The bleeding beginning to cease as she added another dressing, keeping the pressure up.

"Teal'c," she began thoughtfully, "Did you see any insulated gloves or anything similar at the store?"

"Unfortunately I did not check for such an item," he replied apologetically.

"I need you to go back and see what you can find. Bring what you can and some more cutters just in case."

Teal'c nodded and grabbed the bag he'd returned with earlier. "It will be quicker for me to travel alone," he said, forestalling one of the men who rose to speak.

"Do you think that anyone heard that explosion?" asked Daniel.

"Hopefully not. There doesn't seem to be any inhabitants near by. They probably stay tucked up, ignoring any noise. It'll be dark in a couple of hours," answered Sam. "Daniel, you check the yard and see if there's a trash bin or something we can use to deaden the noise of the explosive."

Daniel promptly obliged, one of the other men keeping him company, and presently they returned with the news of a small concrete store, probably used for fuel, but thankfully empty at the moment. It seemed to be perfect for their needs.

As soon as Teal'c returned Sam examined what he had found and then let them in on the plan she had decided on.

Alenor said that the metal was hard to cut and had taken a great deal of strength. As a result Teal'c was nominated for the cutting. Sam checked the Colonel once more before she and Daniel each donned the protective gloves and everyone moved into the yard.

Alenor volunteered to be first. He showed them where he had cut through on Jack's collar and Teal'c carefully positioned the cutters at the ready. Sam and Daniel took positions and prepared to grab at the collar the instant the metal was cut.

Teal'c cut through cleanly, his strength giving him a distinct advantage over Alenor, however the charge still dropped Alenor to his knees despite Sam and Daniel grasping the collar to pull it away from his neck almost immediately. At Sam's signal, Daniel let go and Sam threw it into the store and one of the other men slammed the door shut.

The silent count showed that they had almost ten seconds from the cut to the explosion.

Alenor was shaking, but was now standing with help. "That hurt," he mumbled, shaking his head to try and clear it.

"That was quite a charge. If it stayed on I think that would do some damage, never mind the explosion," said Sam.

"I am only sorry it was not removed quicker from Jack," said Alenor sadly. "He is in enough pain."

They decided to remove the other men's collars and then swapped positions so that Sam and Daniel could have theirs removed. Eventually only Teal'c remained to be done and, as Alenor seemed to have recovered from the electric shock, he volunteered to cut once more.

Teal'c remained standing after the charge hit his body, but he was badly winded by it and doubled over for a brief moment.

The dusk that had begun to fall rapidly as they worked was now almost gone, the darkness closing in on them fast. They hid any evidence of the collars and retreated to the house.

Sam had been torn between checking the Colonel and getting the collars out of the way and now, considering her duty done, she hurried in to check him. She was relieved to find a little more color in his face, but he was still unconscious. Once the others had come in from outside, she allocated each of them a watch, pairing them up. She paired herself with Daniel, and knowing that the injured Colonel would probably disturb her in the night, allowed herself the final watch.

"We head for the hospital in the morning Daniel," she said quietly as she pulled a chair closer to where the Colonel lay.

Daniel needed no urging in that respect. He settled with his back against the sofa where Jack rested, his thoughts on just how to get some help for the injured man reverberating around his tired mind.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Content warning: Yucky, nasty stuff. Ewwww!  


Soldiers of Misfortune – part 10

The quietness of the night was broken by the sounds coming from the Colonel. He was muttering and trying to shift on the makeshift bed. Sam moved closer. In the faint light she could see him struggling, his groan of pain as he tried to move seeming loud in the silence. Sam put a gentle hand out to his brow and with mounting dismay she felt the burn of fever. He seemed to be getting worse.

Teal'c rose and brought the lantern they'd found earlier, turning the flame higher. He placed it closer to them and Sam gave him a grateful nod before fetching the bowl of water. She once more began to bathe the Colonel's face, trying to settle him down.

A flicker of brown alerted her that he was waking. He regarded her blearily but didn't speak. She gave him a little water and he sipped it slowly.

His hand went up to his neck, but she forestalled him, touching the skin there gently with her hand. "It's gone Sir, it's okay."

Jack nodded slightly with a sigh. "Good," he muttered hoarsely. His eyes began to slide shut again, as he lost the battle to stay awake.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam had just begun to doze again when she felt tremors from the sleeping man. Alarmed, she called softly to him before touching his face. His body was shaking with chills, and he was clutching fiercely at the blanket that covered him. Disgusted with the fact that she'd fallen asleep instead of watching over him, she quickly pulled the blanket from around her own shoulders and added it to the one that already covered him. He was still soaked with sweat, but shaking, his teeth almost chattering.

She watched as he ground his teeth with the pain, obviously made worse by his trembling limbs.

"So cccold," he whispered.

Sam found another blanket being handed to her. She murmured her thanks and pressed it around the Colonel.

The night was long. The Colonel was wracked between chills and fever, hovering between pained awareness and restless sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dawn found him hot and sweating still, but more awake and Sam made the decision to move on. She knew they had to get some help for him - his condition was only going to get worse.

Daniel hovered with concern. He didn't ask any questions, his blue eyes taking in all he needed to know.

Teal'c, with the help of Alenor, fashioned a stretcher and quietly they moved out, Daniel guiding them across the streets with the help of the map. They kept to the small back streets and alleyways, seeing no one for a while, but as they moved further in towards the center of the city the streets became busier and it was harder to remain out of sight. They heard gunfire and the sound of lasers in close by. The battles never lasted long and they couldn't tell who was winning.

Sam drew them to a halt. "We need to find somewhere to stop and reconnoiter. We'll never get anywhere like this."

"I agree," said Teal'c, "I shall endeavor to find us a place of safety."

The Colonel had begun to stir again, his body wracked once more with chills. Sam squatted beside him as they placed the stretcher down, pulling more blankets from his feet where they'd piled them, cocooning them over him.

Teal'c finally returned with the news of an empty house. It had no close neighbors; the other buildings seemed to be deserted shops and businesses. They cautiously followed Teal'c, inwardly heaving a sigh of relief as they reached it and closed the door behind them.

"The activity seems to be closer to the center at the moment. It seems a good place to rest for now," said Teal'c quietly.

Sam nodded. "Let's get the Colonel settled then we'll see where we stand."

The house was quite large, and still in surprisingly good order. Teal'c carried the Colonel upstairs to one of the bedrooms, helping Sam to settle him into a comfortable bed.

Daniel came in a few minutes later with an armful of clothing. "We should get out of our uniforms - make ourselves look like the locals."

"Good idea. See what supplies you can scare up … food … anything," said Sam as she began to hunt for something to put water in.

Eventually everyone except the Colonel had a change of clothes and Daniel had the others checking through the house. Teal'c had gone out to check out the other nearby buildings for food and supplies and to be sure they were indeed unoccupied.

The Colonel was awake and struggling to stay that way. The pain he was in was obvious, even though he tried hard not to show it.

Daniel patiently helped Jack to change his clothes. Just the small slow movements were obviously distressing to the man as well as the embarrassment of being unable to help himself – being helpless was something Jack O'Neill didn't do well.

"Ugh, okay Daniel … enough," he said wearily. He was breathing hard from the exertion and pain.

"Sorry Jack, I know …" Daniel's words tailed off helplessly as he finally covered the exhausted man with the blankets.

Sam returned with more water. She'd been sitting on the stairs waiting and listening, knowing that if she entered the Colonel would be even more uncomfortable with her seeing him like that.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack drank a little of the water and then sank down on the pillow exhausted. Having his body alternating between burning and the chills was debilitating. His skin felt sore all over, the least touch painful, and he found he couldn't stay awake for long … but his dreams weren't restful, full of agonies and long lost faces and thoughts. When his body was in the throes of the fever he longed for the chills … and when the chills came he ached with a fierceness that made him long for the heat … wondering when it was all going to end. The fierce nausea that threatened constantly and the violent headaches compounded his misery.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Teal'c returned with food supplies and the news that the situation was heating up in the surrounding streets.

"It would seem to be safer to remain indoors. We should not travel yet, Major Carter."

Sam's face showed her dismay, her fears of being unable to get her CO help looming large.

"It would be better if I went alone to the hospital," said Daniel.

As much as Sam wanted to get help, she knew it wasn't safe enough at the moment. She'd never forgive herself if Daniel got hurt - or worse - as well.

"No Daniel, we'll stay put until it quietens down. We've got food and shelter. We're safe enough for now." Her own words mocked her - food and shelter. There was just one thing they didn't have an abundance of, or rather the Colonel didn't – time.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The fighting seemed to be getting nearer from the sounds of it and they kept a close watch, taking care to avoid being seen from the street, keeping watch from behind closed curtains. They'd even stretched thick blankets over the windows of the rooms they occupied so the lamplight wouldn't be seen by anyone passing.

Daniel and Teal'c helped Sam tend the Colonel. His condition was deteriorating rapidly, and he was growing weaker as the chills and fever wrought their havoc.

Sam kept a close eye on the wound. Even to her eyes she knew the infection was getting worse, but the wound showed no signs of weeping … if anything it seemed to be healing nicely.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

By the third night in the house everyone was restless. The fighting had quietened down and Sam had risked Teal'c leaving the house to check around. He was soon back with news that the fighting seemed to concentrating further away, moving across the city.

Before she retired to bed, she'd taken the sutures out of the Colonel's wound. The wound, though livid in color, had seemed to be healing well and she'd managed to remove them without fuss, thankful that the Colonel seemed to be a little more settled that evening.

She lay on the big double bed, as was her nightly routine now, staying close to the Colonel, putting the blankets back patiently when his restlessness shifted them.

The night was quiet, nothing stirring except the soft sounds of someone on watch moving around the house, checking … staying alert, the sounds comforting in their routine as she felt herself drifting …

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack found himself awaking suddenly. The uncomfortable feeling of a hot wetness on his body brought him from the horrors of the dream world with a jerk. He lay still, the burning embarrassment that he'd 'wet' himself flooding through him. He was very aware of Carter lying beside him and the thought of waking her mortified him.

He brought one leg up and pushed to roll himself, biting back a gasp of agony as the flames of pain leapt through him. His head roared with disgust, the pain reeling through him like shockwaves as he pushed weakly at the blankets and found the edge of the bed closer than he thought.

The resounding thump as he hit the floor made the sleeping Major wake with a start. She fumbled for the lantern and she turned it up from the night setting and found the Colonel gone. She gasped when she saw the blood on the bed beside her and the blankets mostly hanging off the side of the bed to the floor. She scrambled over, heedless of the blood on the sheets and found the Colonel writhing in a heap on the floor.

For a few seconds she was stunned, until the groan of pain he emitted brought life to her frozen body and she slid off the bed to kneel beside him.

"Colonel … oh God, are you okay?"

Jack drew his knees higher … he didn't want Carter to see that her CO had pissed himself. His hand clasped over the wound. The wetness he felt all over his front was beginning to cool.

"Sir … oh shit!" Sam's eyes widened as she took in the amount of blood all over him. "God, you're bleeding … let me see."

Jack groaned and resisted her efforts to pull his hand away. "Don't," he murmured.

"Colonel, you're bleeding … there's blood everywhere … let me help," urged Sam.

The door opened and another lamp brought forward Teal'c and Daniel.

"Sam?"

"Help me get him up. He's bleeding badly," called Sam.

"Blood?" said Jack, forcing his eyes open as he lifted his hand up to his face. There was indeed blood, a lot, now cold and dark and the smell was horrendous. His sigh of relief would have been comical if they'd known what he was sighing for. The fact that it looked like he was bleeding to death was not something that concerned his befuddled brain for now.

Teal'c thrust the lantern at Daniel and proceeded to scoop the Colonel off the floor. Jack couldn't help the groan of pain, despite how gentle the Jaffa was. The wound was throbbing and burning unmercifully.

"Uh … um Sam … there's a hell of a lot of blood …" croaked Daniel as he moved closer with the lantern, trying to avoid the slippery pools on the floor.

'Better than piss any day …' thought Jack. He gave his team a weak grin of relief, that, if they had seen it, would have had them thinking he'd really lost it now.

Sam was busily pulling at his wet shirt and removed the completely soaked dressing. The smell made her gag slightly and she bit down a retort as she revealed the injury. Part of the wound had burst open, not a large opening, and the rest of the scar was intact, but blood and pus was splattered everywhere, welling out of the small hole.

Daniel's eyes widened in horror, and he took a step back from the bed, gulping

"The infection's been building up inside," said Sam, grabbing at the cloth Teal'c offered her calmly, as she began to wipe it as best she could.

"Shouldn't you be trying to stop the bleeding?" asked Daniel.

"The infection needs to drain, Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c. "You will need to get out what you can, Major Carter," he added.

Sam chewed her lower lip and pressed around the wound. Jack flinched and groaned and her hand involuntarily shifted away.

Teal'c quickly changed places with Sam. She sent him a silent look of gratitude as the Jaffa began to apply the necessary pressure to try and clean out the wound.

Jack groaned and shifted. Throwing his still bloody hand up, he covered his face with his arm.

"I am sorry O'Neill, but the wound needs cleansing."

"S'okay," murmured the injured man from behind his arm.

The blood and pus seemed never ending and Jack felt his ears beginning to buzz alarmingly. The sweat seemed to be pumping furiously from every pore and the nauseating smell overwhelmed him. He shuddered with pain and then passed out.

Teal'c took full advantage of his unconscious state and began to push harder around the wound, until the blood was diminishing and only the yellowy brownish fluid was seeping.

"That is all we can do for now," said Teal'c as he changed the cloth for a clean one and began to wash his commander's body down before applying a clean dressing. "It needs to continue to drain, but we must seek help quickly. This is but a sign of how bad the infection is."

Sam helped to clean up the bed as best they could and finally had the Colonel settled down. The smell made her want to gag, but she bit down and got on with it. Daniel wasn't so lucky. He lost the battle and retired to the bathroom rather urgently.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The bouts of shakes and fever alternated with the chills, and by the following night, after another two bouts of the wound erupting, Sam despaired. She knew he needed help before it was too late.

Daniel and Teal'c cornered her late that night. Daniel was adamant he was going to find the hospital and get some sort of help. Sam was torn between heeding her commander's warning and the hideous reality of losing him.

Daniel however, had no such qualms. He was going and that was final.

Teal'c offered to accompany the man, assuring Sam that they should be fine. "The fighting has calmed down and we shall be less obvious with just two people traveling."

In the end Sam gave her consent and Daniel and Teal'c set off early the next day.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It took them a few hours to locate the hospital. Dodging the few people that were out and about ate into their valuable time. The delay had Daniel almost cursing with impatience and if it wasn't for Teal'c, he would have been in very real danger more than once.

They scouted around the hospital building carefully, but found no signs of any military – from either side.

Teal'c gave in to Daniel's wish to go in alone, knowing they would be much less conspicuous that way, and he settled himself down to wait out of sight.

Daniel was more than a little nervous as he approached the main doors. He took a few deep breaths, reminding himself of exactly why he was here.

The main entrance opened up into a large waiting room, packed with people, the lighting dim, only what was provided by a few lanterns placed around the room. The smell of sickness hung on the air and Daniel found himself standing, staring. He gave himself a quick dressing down before walking through the people. Some sat on the few chairs available, but mostly people were huddled on the floor. He walked slowly, trying not to draw any unnecessary attention to himself.

The weariness and desolation Daniel saw ate into him and once more he reminded himself of why he was here. He began to get his bearings and watched as people dressed in a uniform moved between the patients, giving quick examinations and writing things down. He assumed these were nursing staff and he checked for anyone resembling a doctor … 'just what did a doctor look like? … okaaay no Janets here … losing it Jackson … think of Jack … come on!'

Daniel moved off through another set of doors. Here there were still plenty of people, but these seemed to be sicker. He squatted down by one elderly woman who was unconscious on a mattress laid directly onto the floor. From there he could observe the room inconspicuously. Jack would be proud - hide in plain sight he'd advised him in the past.

Daniel watched the staff moving between the patients and found himself studying two in particular, both behaving as the rest of the members of staff did, but dressed differently. He carefully watched the middle aged man nearest to him and decided that this must be a doctor. After a little while, the man left the room through another set of doors and Daniel quickly followed. He saw the back of the man just as he was disappearing into another room and hurried after him. He stood in the doorway and watched for a moment as the doctor opened a cabinet with a key and began checking through it.

"Excuse me, Sir?" called Daniel politely, moving further into the room.

The doctor looked up quickly, his tired face showed a flicker of annoyance.

"You are not allowed in here. You must wait in the waiting room."

Daniel cleared his throat a little. "I need your help."

"You don't look injured. Are you sick?"

"No." Daniel shook his head. "But my friend is hurt very badly and he needs help."

"Have you just come in? Your friend will be seen by the staff in the waiting room."

"My friend couldn't come."

"What are your friend's symptoms?" The doctor moved closer to Daniel, his face showing concern.

"He's been stabbed and the wound is infected," replied Daniel briefly.

"He needs help, bring him in …"

"He can't," said Daniel, rubbing at his eyes wearily. He was debating on how much to tell the doctor.

"Are you rebels? You need have no fear of me," said the Doctor kindly. Daniel wondered for a brief moment whether to tell the truth or not, but the doctor had obviously made his mind up. "The rebels are at least doing something. Perhaps it is hopeless, perhaps not, but at least they are trying - more than our governments are doing!"

Daniel decided it was best that the doctor knew as little about them as possible.

"We have to get out of the city and … and meet someone. We have important information to get out. We cannot leave our friend here."

The doctor nodded, understanding. "You will need to give me the details of his injuries."

Daniel launched into a full description, leaving nothing out.

The doctor listened quietly and then asked a few questions. He sighed heavily, "Your friend is lucky to be alive. Knife wounds can be bad enough, but they are notorious for infection. He should have medical attention urgently. Is he close by?" Daniel shook his head. "Then I won't be able to see him. I cannot leave the hospital for any length of time, things are too desperate here. I will give you what I can. Beating the infection down is the priority, but we have good medicines. He stands a chance, though it is a pity you had to wait so long before getting aid."

The buzz of relief made Daniel sway a little and the Doctor kindly pushed him down onto a chair in the room.

Daniel watched as the doctor moved around, gathering bottles and syringes and some other items. He left the room for a few moments before returning with a pillowcase and bundled the things into it, leaving three small bottles on the table.

"These drugs are very strong. Listen carefully."

Daniel perked up and listened attentively as the doctor spoke. The doctor repeated himself and made Daniel also repeat his instructions. He nodded eventually; satisfied at last that Daniel had been paying attention. The doctor then pushed the bottles into the pillowcase and, as an afterthought, added a few more dressings. "Remember it is important to palpate the wound regularly. Make sure that you get what fluid you can out. When the fluid begins to run clear, you'll know you are winning. We can only hope that there is no major damage inside though," he warned.

Daniel stood and shook the doctor's hand warmly, for once unable to say how grateful he really was. "My friend is a good man. Thank you."

"If there is a way to win our war I'm sure that you will help. Good luck to you and your companions."

Daniel inwardly squirmed at the doctor's well wishes. He truly did wish they could help these people, but their priority had to be to get home …

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel clutched the pillowcase closely as he made his way out to Teal'c. He remembered to be cautious, but things were quiet as he met the Jaffa, who had obviously been watching closely for him.

Teal'c eyed the linen bag that Daniel Jackson carried. His face actually showed relief. "Did you manage to procure something to aid O'Neill?"

Daniel nodded, not trusting himself to speak as he saw the relieved look on the Jaffa's face. Teal'c wasn't known for showing emotions and to see the stoic Jaffa expressing something like that affected Daniel deeply.

"Then let us return quickly, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel needed no second urging and he happily moved off behind his teammate. They moved quickly, Daniel trusted Teal'c completely to lead them back safely. Teal'c's sense of direction was unerring as they made their way back through the city streets.

It was dark as they approached the house and they became more cautious, despite Daniel's excitement at finally being able to help Jack urging him to hurry inside.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Another part, because I have time - it's the weekend.

I did give you a warning, Arrant Schemata - I said it was yucky at the top of the last part!

Flatkatsi

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 11

Teal'c and Daniel were tired and hungry by the time they entered the main room of the house. As soon as they were in, Alenor and the others crowded around them asking questions.

Sam's pale face as she came down the stairs stirred Daniel into action and once more adrenalin urged him forwards. He was over to Sam in a few paces and gave her a quick hug. Her face showed her relief that he and Teal'c were okay, but her eyes held that oh so important question.

"I spoke to a doctor, Sam, and got some drugs. Let's go up."

Alenor called after them that he would prepare some food and Daniel gave him a quick thank you. He followed Sam up the stairs, still clutching the pillowcase like a long lost friend. "How is he?" he asked hesitantly.

"No better. The fever's getting worse and the wound is still seeping pus. It seems to erupt every few hours."

"The doctor said that would happen. We need to keep it open and draining, get as much as we can out."

As they approached the bed, Daniel's heart wrenched to see his friend lying there. Sam had removed Jack's upper clothing, leaving just a thin sheet covering him, and had obviously been bathing him with water. Jack was unresponsive, his paleness and stillness worrying Daniel more than he liked.

The dressing was saturated again and Sam sighed as she began to remove it.

"Get what you can out," urged Daniel.

"You want to do it?" snapped Sam as she gingerly felt around the wound.

Daniel went visibly green at the thought. "Uh sorry … I …"

Sam looked at him sadly. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I just don't think I could do that. Do you want me get Teal'c?"

She shook her head. "No, it's alright. I've been managing."

She placed cloths around, ready to soak up the putrefied liquid, grimacing as she began to apply pressure around the wound and the contents began to seep.

Daniel turned away queasily. He began to empty the contents from the pillowcase, checking each item and recalling what the Doctor had said before placing them in order on the chest of drawers beside the bed.

Sam cleaned the wound up and put another dressing in place. She disposed of the stinking soaked cloths and went to wash her hands before joining Daniel. Daniel carefully went through everything twice with her. Sam nodded her understanding.

"You think these will be okay? I mean we're not … to them we're aliens," she whispered.

"I think we're certainly close enough in origin, and there doesn't seem to be any noticeable differences. They can't make things worse than if he doesn't get help, and let's face it, the chances of finding and getting access to a lab and doing analysis are what?"

Sam nodded. "I know; believe me I know. It's just the thought that I might be killing the Colonel if I put this stuff into him."

"I don't believe it would, Sam, but if we do nothing then we _are_ killing him. He won't survive without these drugs."

Sam took a deep breath, picked up the first bottle with a syringe and with determination, began to measure the first shot.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam settled down for the remainder of the night. Daniel had collapsed into a deep sleep after eating and Teal'c had performed Kel-no-reem almost immediately.

She had given the Colonel the injections with shaking hands, carefully checking each dose twice before administering them, and was now sitting beside him, constantly checking his pulse and his breathing for any signs of deterioration.

It was a long night and twice Sam had panicked when she dozed and suddenly awoke and unable to hear him breathing. She had fumbled for a pulse quickly, only to see his chest rise steadily with a slow breath. 'Morphine could do that … stop panicking – it stood to reason that a strong painkiller could do the same … might even be morphine for all she knew from the label.'

She also knew that it was getting desperate that they leave the city as soon as they could. God alone knew how long it would be before the Karmine moved in and rounded up the people …

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day she organized the others into getting supplies together and they studied the maps for the best route out. Teal'c volunteered to go out later that day to check the route they had chosen, reasoning that the rebels and the Karmine would be more on their guard when darkness fell.

It was late when Teal'c returned, but he was confident they would have little trouble getting out of the city. What few Karmine patrols he had encountered on the outskirts were easily avoided. They seemed to be mainly concerned with bringing more of their soldiers into the city to seek out rebels.

Sam once more took her place beside the Colonel as night fell. She had not managed to wake him at all, resorting to forcing a little water, drop by drop, into his mouth as frequently as she could. At least his fever hadn't worsened and he no longer shook with chills.

Despite the constant worries in her mind, she succumbed to a deep sleep quite quickly.

She wasn't sure what woke her and she lay with her heart thudding for a few moments in the quietness. The lantern cast a soft glow across the room and she turned to face the Colonel, jumping a little when she found him watching her.

"Hi … how are you feeling?" she whispered softly.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

He blinked a couple of times and tried to croak a response, the dryness of his mouth and throat making him grimace.

Sam got up, reaching for the cup of water, and helped him take a few sips.

He managed to swallow, the cool liquid easing his parched and burning throat. Sam's face shifted in and out of focus as he regarded her. The pain wasn't too bad, but he felt confused and tired. Fleeting thoughts and dreams invaded his tired brain and he was too exhausted to try and decipher even a little of it.

"How's the pain Sir?" she asked softly, watching him intently.

"S'okay …" he slurred, trying to fight his closing eyes, but he lost the battle.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam watched his eyes close and checked his pulse quickly, finding it steady enough.

Sighing, she put the water down and lay down quietly again. When she awoke once more she found herself enveloped against something warm and comforting. Enjoying it, she snuggled closer and reveled in the feeling - until she remembered where she was!

She sat up quickly, embarrassed that she had been snuggling her injured CO. She checked him again and administered the necessary doses before going to seek her companions.

They roused soon after she joined them and they sat for a few minutes discussing the route out once more, before she decided it was time to give the other men a chance to decide whether they would join SG1 in their escape.

"We can't thank you enough for what you've done for us," she told Alenor and the others, "but once we get out of the city you don't have to continue with us. You are free to do what you please, but if you decide to you want to stay with us then please do so. I can't promise you anything, but maybe if we do get back we can help you find somewhere - it might not be your own home, but at least you'll be free men."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel watched Sam proudly. This was something they'd discussed with Teal'c and they only felt it fair that the men decide for themselves.

The men, Cairen, Ream and Jourin looked to each other, and then the three gave Alenor a silent nod.

Alenor answered for them all. "Thank you, Sam. We had already decided that, if you would permit us, we would accompany you all the way and regardless of what you could offer us, we wanted to continue to help. Prayers have been said that we would reach home, but if not, we would be proud to be considered your friends and would die trying."

Complete silence reigned in the room as SG1, even Teal'c, were touched by the little speech Alenor gave.

"Let's hope dying isn't necessary," said Sam. She realized with a start that her words bore an echo of her commanding officer.

Daniel gave her a quick smile, obviously realizing it too.

"Then all that remains is for us to depart," said Teal'c.

They readied everything, Sam carefully packing the drugs, keeping them in her own homemade pack. She then got the Colonel prepared the best she could, with Daniel and Teal'c's help.

They began their journey, Teal'c walking way ahead, with Jourin behind him further still, ready to be able to give them a signal should they need to hide. The stretcher would be awkward to maneuver out of sight quickly if the need arose. Cairen and Ream carried the stretcher, with Alenor watching their sixes.

It was exhausting ducking and diving through the alleyways and narrows backstreets. They changed places to carry the stretcher frequently, though keeping Teal'c on point all the time. Sam used each opportunity to force a little water into the Colonel and check him, faithfully administering the drugs when it was time. It took some hours to finally get the city behind them and they moved on, determined to put as much distance as they could between them and it before nightfall.

As the daylight began to fade, Teal'c sought out a place for them to camp and they all stumbled gratefully to the spot he had chosen.

They didn't want to risk a fire, not knowing exactly how far the Karmine would patrol from the city, so it was a cold and long night, despite the blankets they carried.

Early next morning, after a quick look at the maps, they continued. They had also taken the trouble to concoct a simple story should the locals question them, each of them picking a small village from the map some distance south as their origin, the explanation being that they were going north to join up with the rebels to help fight.

They made their next camp at a deserted village and had their first hot meal in what seemed like forever.

Jack stirred a little, but wasn't very aware of his surroundings. He gave Sam a glimmer of a smile, his eyes unfocussed, before slipping back into a deep sleep.

The days ground into each other as they trudged on relentlessly, their journey slow and laborious. Teal'c was far enough ahead to give them warning of anyone coming on the back roads and they had to make several detours to avoid what looked like Karmine vehicles.

Jack remained pretty much out of it, so much so that even Daniel was beginning to get a little alarmed at the strength of the drugs. Finally Sam decided to reduce the painkiller, gradually easing back on it. His fever was decreasing steadily and the wound was continuing to drain, the fluids getting a little clearer each time it was palpated.

The next village they came across had signs of life and they decided to risk the contact to see if they could beg a little food and a place to stay.

The villagers welcomed them and let them stay in an empty house. All they asked was that they respected the property in the hope that the former owners would return. Food, although not plentiful, was shared with them. The countryside people had fared better than the city folk, as they were more used to fending for themselves. A jar of broth was even given to them for the injured man. They'd assumed he'd been injured by the Karmine solders - at least that much wasn't very far from the truth.

The roaring fire and the hot food, nourishing and filling, lulled them into a good sleep. There were enough of them to take turns on watch so that each one could get a good night's rest.

Sam checked Jack once more and gave him his medication before lying down on the bed beside him, as was now her routine.

It was late when she felt him stirring. Sitting up in the dim light she turned up the oil lamp and, seeing him blinking quickly against the light, trying to focus, she turned it down just a little to ease his sensitivity.

"Sir, how do you feel?"

His eyes looked heavy, showing his confusion as he regarded her solemnly.

Sam stretched again, picked the cup up she kept close by filled with water, and eased his head up to help him take a few sips. He still hadn't spoken when she raised him further up with the help of more pillows and his silence was beginning to un-nerve her.

She put the water down and sat waiting, somehow reluctant to speak again.

As she felt his hand touch hers, she took hold and gently massaged the long fingers.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack lay still. The room was spinning around and his head felt so heavy it was painful. He didn't have a clue where he was … what was happening … nothing was making sense and nothing seemed recent, only hazy distant memories … or were they dreams?

His body was sore … that much he knew. The hand he could feel in his was comforting, the touch gentle yet firm, but he couldn't quite place to whom it belonged.

Several minutes passed and as the room gradually ceased it meanderings, his eyes beginning to focus better and his gaze lit upon her face.

"Sam," he whispered hoarsely, the memories came flooding forward dizzily and he closed his eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

His confusion alarmed her and she had been seriously considering going to wake Daniel when he finally spoke. She couldn't answer for the lump in her throat that had mysteriously appeared. All she could do was squeeze his hand comfortingly.

Eventually she found her voice. "Are you in pain, Sir?" She was surprised it sounded so steady.

He opened his eyes, looking at her, his expression unfathomable, before he gave her a croaked "No."

Sam helped him to drink more water. He'd had little fluid for a long while and she needed him to drink what he could. Eventually he could drink no more and baulked at the cup at his lips.

Sam removed it and sat quietly.

"Whe … where …we?" he asked, slurring.

Sam began to slowly tell him the outline of what had happened the last few days, but before she finished he was once more out for the count.

She settled back down somewhat worriedly, determined to lessen the medication yet again the next day.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	12. Chapter 12

Just a short one today, then I'm back to work tomorrow, so it may be a couple of days. Sorry about that. - Flatkatsi  


Soldiers of Misfortune – part 12

Sam discussed her worries with Daniel in the morning as they were getting ready to move on. She was heating some of the broth in an attempt to get the Colonel to eat something.

"It's probably just taking its time getting out of his system," said Daniel.

"Maybe, but you know the Colonel's pretty good at beating the clock coming out of anesthetics at home."

"Perhaps it's the combination of his injuries as well as the strength of the medication," said Daniel. "He's lost a heck of a lot of blood and it takes time and rest. Being on the move can't be good for him either."

"We don't have a lot of choice about that, in case you haven't noticed," snapped Sam.

"Hey, I know - look, he's getting better, just give him time. All things considered it's a miracle he's still with us."

Sam nodded and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I snapped. I know."

Daniel gave Sam's shoulder a comforting squeeze before going up to check on Jack for himself. Maybe Sam was over-reacting just a little. He sat on the bed. "Jack?" he called softly as he put his hand on the older man's shoulder.

Jack stirred slightly, turning his head towards the voice, his eyes beginning to open.

"Jack?" repeated Daniel.

Jack's eyes opened a little more fully this time. "Dan …" he slurred, his eyes regarding Daniel blearily.

Daniel nodded and smiled. "Yes Jack, it's me. Feeling a little better?"

Jack managed a slight nod. "Where … we?" he whispered.

Daniel explained very briefly, aware that Sam had not long since explained the very same thing to him, but the state the man was in it was unlikely he'd remember it anyway. He let him know they were preparing to move out.

Sam came in with the cup of broth and a spoon. She moved around Daniel and sat on the other side.

"I warmed you some broth, Colonel. You've got to try and eat some."

Jack eyed the spoon she held to his mouth, his reluctance clear, but Sam wouldn't take no for an answer. He tasted the broth and made a face as he attempted to swallow the liquid.

"It's good, honestly," chided Sam.

Jack made a valiant effort to please her. He eventually managed over half and Sam, although not happy, let it ride and pressed a hot drink on him. He managed just a little of the drink before his eyes began closing.

They made the transition from bed to stretcher as gently as possible and once more they moved on.

The roads were getting more populated, but it was only Karmine patrols they had to avoid. Where the landscape permitted they left the roads to travel across country, trying to emulate the crows. A cautious enquiry at odd farmhouses found them a warm barn for the night on more than one occasion.

Jack was still in the hazy world of a drugged existence. He woke for short spells but for the most part he was out of it, despite Sam's best endeavor to wean the drug down.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The days groaned by … each of them exhausted, the seemingly never ending trudge drawing them into a miserable silence as they proceeded.

Jack was beginning to wake more, grumbling at being carried on the stretcher, but unable to do anything other than protest. Sam had taken the painkiller down to an extremely low dose and each new day saw an improvement in the Colonel's awareness.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Their journey was not three quarters complete and Jack was compos mentis enough to see how jaded and exhausted they all were. His guilt at weighing them down was eating into him more each day. Quietly he asked Sam to find a village for them to stay for a little while. They were all in serious need of proper rest and nourishment and hopefully he could recover enough strength to be less of a burden.

The village they made a slight detour to was welcoming and once more they were offered an empty home. Food and a change of clothes were freely given to them. News, that Daniel carefully edited, of the situation was greedily listened to, but he couldn't offer them false hope and instead gave them what he could, trying not to dash their hopes too severely.

The people eventually left them to rest and they gratefully dropped after a hot meal and a good clean up.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The first rays of sunshine were shining through the bedroom window when Jack awoke. He was spooned up against Sam's back, his arm over her. He lay still, trying to think where they were through the hazy memories that stalked his tired and fuzzy mind. Giving up thinking, he turned his attention to the warm soft body lying beside him. The neck that lay almost within touching distance looked inviting and in serious need of attention. Forbidden thoughts echoed in his mind and he was almost in despair of resisting the temptation to nuzzle it when Sam began to stir.

Sam murmured softly, still not awake properly and she turned over to face him, cuddling into him, her arm going over his chest possessively. Her head was stroking against him as she settled back into a deep sleep, her face turned up slightly so that he could gaze down onto her.

He lay perfectly still, savoring the feel of her, holding her gently. His body was beginning to respond to her close proximity, the scent of her drifting to him. He found himself suddenly being watched by a pair of bright blue eyes, the alarm in them quickly fading to embarrassment at being in such a position.

She looked about to protest, then she stopped, her eyes latching on to his with a fierceness that shook him. The electricity between them jarred through to his very core. The desire he saw and felt shocked him with its urgency and he didn't protest as her hand cupped his face and she eased herself closer.

Sam moved closer, moving over his long frame as her lips finally touched his. The initial touch was feather light, a fleeting taste until his arms tightened around her and she deepened the kiss. The sensations threatened to overwhelm him, her touch, her taste. His hands stroked at the bare flesh on her sides that he found and she surged against him, impossibly closer still, the heat from her fanning the flames of desire until it was almost painful.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Neither of them heard the door opening until Daniel's voice called out softly as he entered the room.

"Hey, wakey wakey … Sa ... Sammm…" Daniel's voice trailed off in a squawk as a hush of deathly embarrassment overtook him and he stopped dead halfway into the room.

Jack and Sam both froze. Sam buried her head into Jack's neck. The fierce heat of embarrassment overtook the heat of passion and she wished the ground would open up and swallow her – quickly.

Daniel stood for a few seconds – it felt like a lifetime to Sam – doing a good impersonation of a goldfish, his mouth opening and closing quickly, but no sound coming from it … until Jack gave an impatient sigh.

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out Daniel."

"Oh! Err … um."

Sam heard Daniel's stuttered response before the door finally made the sound she had been praying for.

Sam lifted her head, groaning. How on earth would she manage to live this down? She settled her weight back down on the bed beside Jack. Funnily enough she felt no compunction to leap off the bed. She sighed deeply. Her body was still feeling the effects of Jack's touches, despite her embarrassment and she could plainly see that Jack was still aroused.

"What was it you said about his timing?" she growled.

Jack gave her a grin and rolled cautiously to drop a gently kiss on her head.

"We'll catch a break one day, but I think we have to make this a rain check."

Sam nodded. Reluctantly she got up and began straightening her clothing. "How are you feeling? You look a lot better this morning." She noted he was beginning to regain more color and seemed more like himself … or maybe it was just the heat of the moment … "How's the pain?"

Jack gave her a wicked grin, his eyes drifted down his body as he spoke. "Killing me, but the wound's okay."

Sam blushed at his implication and shook her head. "Fancy some food?" Her eyes were warning him to behave before he could answer that one.

He didn't feel up to ignoring her unspoken warning and he just nodded as he rose stiffly from the bed. He couldn't walk far, but determination won out and he made a slow journey to the bathroom.

Teal'c made a timely appearance once he had finished, assisting him back to bed, and checked the dressing quickly and efficiently.

"The fluids are almost clear now and the quantity is decreasing rapidly."

Jack hated it as the wound was manipulated. He wasn't a squeamish person by far, but it unnerved him to have his body 'squeezed' for lack of a better word, of its fluids … that type of fluids anyway!

It wasn't long before Sam made an appearance with some food and a hot drink which Jack gratefully imbibed.

Sam was pleased to see he was getting stronger each day, his appetite improving, but by no means as it should be.

"What?" he asked as he sipped his drink. "You gonna sit there and stare at me all day?"

"Uh sorry," she blushed, just noticing she was in fact staring at him. Although his color was certainly better the dark circles beneath his eyes and his pallor still screamed how sick he'd been. Sam gave him an apologetic smile and bid him be good before she left him to finish his food in peace and joined the others downstairs.

Jack finished his breakfast and settled down. Sleep was never a bad idea, and at the moment, whether he liked it or not – his body demanded it.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	13. Chapter 13

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 13

Jack decided that a full day or even two days rest was not going to be enough for them to recover their energy after the recent events. He had gone downstairs the following day, with Teal'c's help, and poured over the maps with the others. They needed to re-coup themselves fully before moving on. The last leg of the journey was even more potentially dangerous … who knew just what they would face once reaching the capital?

"But what if the Karmine come back here?" asked Daniel. The thought of a good rest was more than appealing but he was uneasy to say the least.

"Unless something in the area attracts them I do not think that is likely, Daniel Jackson."

"And we would get some warning. The villagers have got people on watch," added Sam.

"Besides that, a few more days will help get me mobile. You can't carry me into Bethany, we're going to need to be on our toes," said Jack firmly. "Anyway, you can use the time to get acquainted with the locals, gather history or whatever it is you usually gather."

Daniel gave Jack a glare before his eyes took on a hopeful look. The chance to delve further without Jack yelling at him to hurry it up seemed too good to be true.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack slowly grew a little stronger and hobbled around the house becoming more independent. They hadn't set a specific length of time they wanted to stay; he was determined to be moving under his own steam before they left though.

He'd fast come to the conclusion that they weren't in any immediate danger as they traveled the country. The chance that the Karmine would know they were escaped soldiers was slim to say the least. They were in much more danger of being shot as resistance. The armies of this world had long since been decimated. Only a few strongholds were marked up on the battle plans he'd seen when they had first arrived and the chances were that now only the resistance were creating the trouble for the Karmine.

Their goal was to get into the capital in one piece and get to the Stargate and if it took them a bit longer to be sure of making it, then that was what they would do.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam had taken to sleeping on her own after the incident with Daniel. With the Colonel being so much better the excuse had faded rapidly in her mind. It had taken her a day or two to be comfortable again with her team-mate. Although he hadn't said anything further on the matter, which she was grateful for, she caught him studying her and the Colonel, contemplating them silently on more than once occasion and it unnerved her slightly.

She missed being beside the Colonel; it was like an unnamable ache deep inside. Since he was first injured she had taken to sleeping beside him, whether it was bed or ground and she missed his presence so much …

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sighing she gathered her supplies before she made her way upstairs to the Colonel's room. He still needed the dressing changed and some medication and that at least gave her some excuse to get the contact she craved.

She knocked on the door and found Teal'c helping the Colonel to undo his boots. That was something he struggled with - bending was something that was still very painful and awkward.

"Hey, did anyone call a doctor?" she asked brightly, as she entered.

"I did not," said Teal'c gravely as he stood up. "Did you, O'Neill?"

Jack grinned as he saw the twinkle in Teal'c's eye as he spoke.

"Nope but now you're here, Carter, you might as well make yourself useful."

"If there is nothing further I will bid you goodnight," said Teal'c, and gave Sam the barest glimmer of a smile before he left.

Sam returned the smile with a puzzled look before approaching the bed.

"Where do you want me then, Carter?" asked Jack, with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"Oh, on the bed of course, Sir," she responded grinning, keeping her demeanor purposely light.

Jack lay, easing his long frame down gently, and Sam began tugging his shirt out and open quickly, so used to doing it by now that she didn't even ask permission.

"See, you can't wait, Major. I hope those hands of yours are warm … oomph!" He got a mouthful of pillow as Sam swung it at his head.

"You behave or I'll get Teal'c to do it …"

"Yes ma'am," responded Jack gravely.

Sam laughed then cringed as she realized what she'd done. Practically assaulting your CO, even if it was with a pillow … ah, that would be a no no!

Jack realized Sam's dilemma quickly and tactfully distracted her.

"So, how much longer I gotta put up with these lumpy diapers?" He gestured to the wads of dressings that covered the wound.

Sam took his cue and cleared her throat before reaching gently for the dressings. "It's doing really well. There's hardly any fluid now and what there is, is clear."

Jack made a face. "Does the Doc speak come with the territory, avoiding direct answers?"

"You're on the mend," said Sam with a small smile.

"You are sounding more like the Doc,"

"And you're getting tetchy," warned Sam.

"Tetchy?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, you get antsy when you're getting better."

"Antsy?"

"Stop repeating what I say," she complained as she replaced the dressing.

He smirked "Does that make _you_ antsy or tetchy?"

Sam shook her head and trying to hide her grin. She busied herself with the syringes. "Do you want anything for the pain?"

Jack grinned and reaching out he caught Sam's arm, pulling her off balance. "Thought you'd never offer," he murmured as her pulled her against him onto the bed.

"Col … Jack," she protested faintly.

Jack froze. He abruptly let go of her, a dark flush rising on his face. "Sam … I'm …"

"It's okay," she sighed, her head dropping.

He didn't know whether she meant it was okay … or _it_ was okay. He only knew that once more he so badly wanted to cross that line and it wasn't just the others present in the house that was stopping him.

Sam must have sensed his quandary. She moved closer, her hands gently touching his face.

"I've missed you," he said suddenly, his fingers stroking her face of their own accord.

"Haven't been anywhere," she said quietly.

"You've not been here beside me and I've missed that."

"Me too," she confessed. "Now less talk and more action fly boy." She moaned and closed the distance to his lips.

Jack pulled back after a few minutes, dragging air in as he gasped, "Jesus, Sam, you're trying to kill me."

Sam grinned and swooped on him once more, grinding herself against him, having no doubt as to just how badly he wanted her.

He groaned trying to shift from her a little. "Sam, please, I'm human … I don't think I can stand this!"

Sam writhed against him, grinning evilly.

He gasped … "Major if you don't hold still … I'm gonna lose it."

Sam choked back a laugh and tried to still her movements. "Guess I should go then," she said as she peered at him from beneath her lashes.

"No, stay with me … We don't have to do anything … Just stay?" he urged, his eyes pleading with her.

Sam shifted her weight onto the bed. "I guess no-one will notice. I think they've all gone to bed now anyway."

Their sleep was deep and restful, neither one questioning the comfort the other brought them and it was daylight before either of them stirred to face yet another day

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack eased himself up at first daylight. He managed to avoid disturbing Sam as he crept to the bathroom and then made his way slowly down the stairs.

He found Daniel and Teal'c sitting together at the table, nursing a hot drink, or at least Daniel was.

Teal'c acknowledged his presence as did Daniel.

"Have you been to bed, Daniel?" Jack asked suspiciously. It was unheard of for the younger man to be up this early without being dragged up.

Daniel looked a little abashed. "Um well, I was kind of up late reading." He grinned as Jack sat down. "You're looking a lot better this morning again," he added.

"Feel it too. Thanks," said Jack, sniffing the air. "That smells suspiciously like coffee."

"It doesn't taste bad either," replied Daniel.

Teal'c rose to prepare one for Jack as Daniel explained how the Jaffa had found it.

Jack eyed the cup Teal'c placed before him. He sipped it cautiously and found that it did indeed taste okay. "What's the betting it's washing powder or something?" he mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"The brew," said Jack "Could be anything really, couldn't it?"

Daniel laughed. "I suppose it could be," he agreed, "but at least it tastes okay." Daniel looked into his cup and Jack noticed with a sly grin that Daniel didn't seem quite as keen to drink the coffee after that. "I've been thinking Jack, suppose the gate is there and it is working … We have no GDO's."

"So … We gate to somewhere else … We can also chuck rocks as an SOS or something. So start thinking of suitable addresses, okay?"

Daniel nodded absently, his mind already working on it.

They sat talking quietly until the others made an appearance. After eating Daniel left with Teal'c to borrow more books and get permission to look at the church records.

xoxoxoxoxo

The next couple of days passed quickly. The people had got used to their presence and they were made welcome. Jack was using the time to get stronger, but as yet he hadn't left the house.

Daniel came home with the news that they had all been invited to the village social, with music and dancing, that evening.

Jack grinned at the ears that pricked up at that. "That's good. You guys can go have a nice evening."

Teal'c gave him a puzzled look. "You are thinking of remaining here, O'Neill?"

"I sure am. Don't think I wanna go dancing yet."

"Then I will remain with you."

"Nope, I'm a big boy now. You can go nursemaid the others, make sure that no-one gets too drunk. I take it that it is that type of social, Daniel?"

Daniel grinned. "I would say so … Yes, I, um, suppose we could go and show ourselves … They did seem very insistent on us going, have a couple of hours … I mean I could learn even more of …"

"For cryin' out loud Daniel, just go and enjoy it would ya!" exclaimed Jack. "Drink, dance, socialize."

"I don't think I want to go," said Sam quietly.

"You are going Major, even if I have to order you."

"But …"

"No buts … you _are_ going. You need to let your hair down a little, unwind, relax … chill out."

"I think I've got the idea, Colonel," said Sam, glaring at him.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	14. Chapter 14

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 14

"Have fun kids," called Jack as he waved them off from his position in front of the hearth. He lay on a comforter, along with several cushions, looking cozy beside the crackling fire.

Sam was still protesting as Daniel took her by the arm and practically dragged her out, only letting go when they were more or less outside the village hall.

Music and laughter drifted out to them but Sam still baulked at going in.

"I don't like him being all alone," she explained to Daniel as the others went ahead.

Daniel gave her arm a quick squeeze. "Sam, come on, two drinks and then I'll let you go back, all right?"

Sam nodded reluctantly, but followed Daniel inside. They were greeted warmly and drinks were quickly thrust into their hands. The men were dragged off by the women; single men of any age being something of a novelty due to the war.

Sam sniffed the drink placed in her hands. It was the same stuff they'd poured on and down the Colonel. She grimaced and swallowed half of it in one go. Daniel said to have two drinks – he hadn't said how long she had to take to drink them.

"Is your husband not up to joining us yet?" enquired a kindly woman.

Sam almost choked on the next mouthful she took. "Oh." She coughed and wiped her mouth quickly. "Err, he's doing much better. The rest is really helping him."

"I was told he was wounded by the Karmine soldiers," said the woman and then laughed. "Sorry, I have not introduced myself. I am Jaellen."

Sam smiled at the woman and did likewise.

"Yes, it was one of the soldiers who wounded him badly, but thankfully he is recovering well now."

"Have you been wedded long?"

Sam thought quickly, not wanting to add to the lies, but in a day or two they would be gone … "Not long," she found herself answering.

"That is such a pity and a marriage in times like this, it is hard. No wonder you choose to travel with him."

Sam nodded absently, taking the refill that someone thrust into her hands again. "Yes, we haven't had much time alone," she answered truthfully.

"Yet you come here to please us?" Jaellen's face showed her surprise. "Here," she said without giving Sam a chance to refuse as she thrust a bottle into her hands, at the same time taking the glass from her. "Go to your husband, with our blessing. We will make sure your companions know you are safe and that they arrive home late … very late," she promised with a laugh.

Sam looked at the bottle in her hands. Her face flushed a little, but then she thought why the hell not? Impulsively she hugged Jaellen and left the hall without so much as a backward glance.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam made her way quickly through the streets. By the time she reached the house she was quite breathless and she didn't think it was the pace that had much to do with it.

She locked the door behind herself, leaning against it for a moment to catch her breath as she gazed across the room. Jack was curled up on his side, facing the fire that was still blazing merrily.

Softly she padded over and knelt beside him so that she could see his face. In sleep he was relaxed as he never was when awake, all the harsh lines of worry, responsibility and sometimes the deep pain he carried, erased from his handsome features. She was debating touching him, longing to trace his face, when he suddenly stirred, drifting over onto his back with a slight grimace of pain, reminding her that all was not completely well with him yet.

His eyes opened suddenly to regard her blearily. "Uh, what time is it? Over already?"

Sam put the bottle she still had hold of on the hearth and didn't let him finish. Her heart was thumping madly as she leaned over him, touching her lips against his, lightly at first, then with force as the flames of desire leapt high once more.

She broke off briefly, just long enough to utter, "We won't be disturbed for a long while," before consuming his lips once more …

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They lay together, holding each other tightly, the fire flickering, the firelight dancing over their naked bodies and entwined limbs.

Sam stretched gloriously content, almost purring like a cat.

Jack watched her, his eyes dark with passion as they roamed over her body. "God Sam, you're beautiful," he moaned, pulling her closer as he mouthed hot wet kisses on her neck.

Sam moaned and wrapped herself around him, the heat rising again, beyond all her expectations.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The night passed all too quickly for them, even given his injury. Jack had been so gentle and loving with her it brought tears to her eyes, which he brushed away with concern.

"Hey," he whispered, staring at her intently, his worry showing clearly.

Sam gave him a tremulous smile. "I'm okay, sorry …"

Jack opened his mouth to question her further, but she stilled his words with her lips, teasing and tasting him again.

The sound of drunken singing in the streets alerted them to the returning of the others. Grabbing at their clothes and the bottle, they made their way upstairs and lay listening to the drunken shushes and the sounds that filled the house of bodies colliding with furniture. They lay close together sharing the bottle with hushed whispers, talking and laughing quietly as the house gradually stilled into silence around them …

Sam woke alone in the bed, head pounding from the drink she'd consumed and she ducked back under the covers to shield herself from the harsh daylight. Soothing herself back to sleep, the memories from the previous night came to rushing to her and she sat up with a groan.

The door opening made her dive back under the covers, her face lit in a delicious blush as Jack stood admiring her.

He set the tray he was carrying down on the bed with aplomb, albeit a little stiff. "Hi," he said with a huge smile that immediately chased away her doubts.

She sat up holding the sheet against herself and returned his smile before helping herself to the mug on the tray.

"Headache?" he enquired gently.

"A little," she fibbed as she sat back with the hot liquid, nursing it between her palms.

His smile and the twinkle in his eyes showed his doubts. "Mmm, but I bet it's nothing compared to the ones the others will have. Daniel is gonna be so pissed when he wakes," he laughed.

"What about Teal'c?"

"Teal'c is Teal'c. He's fine, everyone's back safe. Nothing happened 'cept a good time was had by _all_," he gave her a wink.

Sam blushed and looked down at the tray. "Eggs?" she queried.

"Yep, just like home. Try some."

Sam cautiously did as he suggested and it wasn't long before she cleared the plate and emptied the mug. She lay back, replete, a soft sigh of contentment escaping her lips and saw him staring. "What?" she asked.

"Do you know just how beautiful you look right now?" he asked as he moved the tray off the bed.

Sam caught at her lower lip. The faint blush that stained her cheeks at his compliment made him catch his breath.

"Come back to bed," she urged.

He grinned. "Not sleepy."

"I don't think you'll be doing much sleeping," she laughed and daringly folded back the sheet and drew him into her arms, kissing him soundly.

"Wow," he gasped, "I'll have to bring you breakfast in bed regularly, if this is the thanks I'll get."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The others were only just beginning to surface by lunchtime. Jack had Sam show him around the village a little, leaving Teal'c to play nursemaid. The walk around the village on top of the previous night's events, however, soon began to take its toll on Jack and he eased himself down on the village green for a rest

Sam watched him anxiously, fearing that he had done too much too soon, but he was quick to reassure her that he was just a little tired, trying to hide the pain he was in.

"Didn't get much sleep last night remember?" he said slyly.

Sam was forestalled from berating him by the appearance of Jaellen.

"Hello. It is good to see you again," she said, smiling down at them, "and that you are feeling better too," she added looking at Jack as she spoke.

He grinned up at the woman. "I'm doing fine now, ma'am, thanks."

"The love of a woman can heal so much," said Jaellen.

Sam blushed and Jack laughed and agreed with her.

"You should make the most of your time together before you reach your destination. Time is precious."

Jaellen left them to lie in the grass together, her comments ringing in Sam's ears. Time is precious … that it was … and time just might be running out for them …

Jack disturbed her thoughts. "Good friend then?" he asked.

Sam told him how Jaellen had sent her back with the bottle.

"Then I didn't thank her enough," said Jack as he drew Sam in close to kiss her.

The world around them was falling apart, but here the sky was blue and the birds were singing.

"Do you think we'll get home?" she asked, suddenly sitting up.

"Yes," he responded briefly.

"But what if the gate doesn't work?"

"Then you'll fix it."

"What if we can't get to it?"

He sat up to face her. "We will."

"What if the Karmine …"

"Shush, Sam. What if's don't work."

Sam gave him a brief apologetic smile. "Sorry – I know – I think too much."

"Yeah you do, but don't change, keep thinking. That's who you are Sam, and I love you for it."

Sam regarded him seriously, the doubt clear in her eyes.

"That and your breasts … and your ass and …"

She laughed then and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Seriously Sam, we'll get home and if something doesn't work it can be fixed. Plans can be changed, but we'll get there. We'll find a way home."

"Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if we didn't?" she asked suddenly.

Jack looked at her in surprise. "What, live under the Karmine?"

"Once order is restored there won't much difference here for the average person. Life will go on. We could find a village, some land … make a life … a home?"

"What kind of life, wondering what was going on back home? If everyone was okay? What about the Goa'uld knocking at the door? … and Teal'c what about him? Junior's growing fast you know … and one day he's gonna be demanding to leave home. Where does that leave Teal'c?"

Sam sighed deeply. Her brain hadn't got that far ahead. She'd only had the thoughts of them together, life without restraint on their relationship, being free to express the love they had for each other … the love she was so afraid of losing if they went back home.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't thought about Teal'c. It's just that here we can have something together, be together, it's …" she paused, taking a deep breath. "I don't want to go back and lose you, not now. Especially not now I know just what I've been missing out on all this time."

Jack raised her face gently with his fingers. "Sam," he whispered, "I love you so much. You're not going to lose me. It won't be easy back home, we know that, but I've loved you for so long, this won't make a difference believe me. We can still be together. It won't be a normal relationship, but then again, what the hell is normal in our line of work?" He gave her a heart-warming smile and kissed her tenderly on the lips before drawing back a little. "I love you Sam, have for a very long time, always will."

Her eyes misted with tears at his words, words said with such tenderness and feeling that she had no doubt of his sincerity. His fingers gently brushed at the tears that threatened and he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, before rolling to get up. Flinching with the pain, he brushed away her concern and managed to stand.

"Come on, let's go shout at Daniel. That'll cheer us up." He laughed as she rose and he took her hand, not letting go even as they entered the house together.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alenor and the others were lazing around in the sunshine as they arrived, but there was no sign of Daniel and Teal'c until they entered the house.

Daniel was hung over to say the least. His frown at Jack's noisy exuberance changed to a full blown angry, "shut up Jack," within minutes. He pushed his glasses up his head and pinched at the bridge of his nose, trying to stem the pain, wishing for the infirmary's medicine cabinet right now.

"Good night then, Daniel?" asked Jack, grinning as he placed another cup of the brew on the table for the hung-over archaeologist.

"Um, from what I can remember, yes … I think," puzzled Daniel.

"You expressed your enjoyment most profusely last night, Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c. "What I still do not understand is how, when one consumes alcohol, everyone becomes your best friend regardless of whether you know them or not."

Jack and Sam both laughed outright at this, but the glare that Daniel directed at the Jaffa was lost on the man.

Daniel rolled his eyes and reached for the brew, inhaling the steam as if to cure his hangover that way. "I actually found out quite a bit of their history. Can't remember it all yet," he confessed, "but it will come to me again later."

Jack grinned at that comment. He was remembering just how well the younger man did remember stuff that happened while he was drunk. Sometimes it was much later on and caused no end of embarrassment. Jack found Daniel to be very much an easy mark when inebriated and he tended to go along with even the silliest of suggestions, despite swearing never to let Jack get him drunk ever again …

"Well, whatever you remember Daniel, save it for the debriefing okay?" said Jack cheerfully as he sat down with a fresh drink for himself. His hand went to his side as he sat, his movements showing how the injury still bothered him, something Daniel didn't miss.

"Are you all right Jack? I hope you've not been overdoing it?"

Sam's face flushed a little and she ducked her head down to regard her mug's contents intently.

Jack shook his head absently, aware how the innocent remark had bothered Sam.

"You left early last night Sam," remarked Daniel, unaware of the discomfort of his friend.

"I had two drinks," she said defensively.

"You must have drunk them pretty quickly, considering the size of the glasses they gave us. How's your head this morning?"

"Fine now. I just had a little headache earlier," said Sam, lifting her head a little.

Jack's eyes narrowed as he regarded her face - 'Had it been the alcohol that had prompted Sam last night? She hadn't seemed drunk, but then again once she'd kissed him like that all coherent thought had left his brain – along with the blood supply.'

Sam caught his gaze and her eyes showed her puzzlement. Jack shook his head slightly and forced his attention back to what Daniel was saying …

"Sooo … you came back early and?"

Sam looked uncomfortable and shrugged her shoulders. "I filched a bottle and came back, okay."

"Drop it, Daniel," ordered Jack.

Daniel looked from Sam to Jack and then back to Sam.

"Oh," he mouthed and then gave them a wry grin. "Okaaaaay, then …" he began slowly.

"What part of drop it did you not understand?"

"Drop it? Okay, look, you two don't need to pussyfoot around here with me and Teal'c. We know what you feel for each other and all I can say is good, in fact great, that you two have finally got it together … I'm glad …Teal'c's glad by the way too …the relief …"

Jack cast the Jaffa a glare and growled as he stood up, his hand clenched against his side. "Got it together?" he echoed, his brows raising high.

"Yes … that or whatever else you want to call it. The tension of it not happening was killing us."

Jack stared down at Daniel in disbelief that he was hearing this.

"So it's great that at long last you …"

"Relieved the tension?" broke in Jack.

"Well … yes," responded Daniel warily now.

Jack laughed, but Daniel had the good sense to not heave a sigh of relief just yet.

"Well Daniel, I'm glad that our love making gave you relief as well … In fact, hey what the hell, next time we'll let you know in advance huh, then you can get settled, a good night's sleep, in fact …" Jack felt Sam's hand close over his and all the piss and vinegar went out of him. He looked down at her scarlet face and felt remorse at adding to her embarrassment. He sat down, changing the hold on his hand to grip hers instead and he squeezed it gently, his eyes pleading forgiveness.

He still wasn't sure if it was the drink that was the catalyst and back home he knew this situation would never have happened, but she seemed happy and contented they'd crossed that line – apart from the return home – and he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth … particularly a beautiful gift like the one she had given him.

Jack took a deep breath. "Sorry – look Daniel, this mission has been hard on everyone. It's been one hell of a time for us all." Jack paused as his gaze took in Sam and Teal'c. "There is going to be a heck of a long de-brief on this one, but there are some things that won't be going on any report that I write when we get back." His eyes addressed Daniel directly as he continued. "Should anything of _this_ come out, then you know it'll finish Sam's career?"

"And yours?" queried Daniel.

Jack shrugged. "I don't expect much more from mine now. The worse thing they can do to me is stop me going through that gate, then I'll retire. But Sam's career is ahead of her … it's all to come and Earth is going to need her and you more than ever."

The silence that followed Jack's little speech for a moment was deafening until Teal'c spoke. "In that O'Neill, you are wrong. Earth is as much in need of you as Major Carter and Daniel Jackson."

Daniel looked over at Teal'c before taking a breath and speaking. "I agree with that. You and Sam don't have to worry. I won't be letting anything slip."

"Nor would I, O'Neill," added Teal'c.

"But don't be embarrassed about your feelings in front of just us, okay? If you try and keep it in all of the time you two are going to bust."

Jack grinned at the younger man then his eyes drifted back to Sam. Her coloring had returned to normal, and her eyes looked suspiciously moist, but not unhappily so.

"See," said Daniel excitedly, "It's okay to look that sappy in front of me and Teal'c."

Jack groaned as Sam laughed. He turned his gaze back to Daniel. "I do not look _sappy_."

"You do."

"Do not!"

"Do."

"Not."

Sam rolled her eyes and left the table. This sort of argument could go on for quite a while and she busied herself juggling the supplies they had with Teal'c to prepare some food.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	15. Chapter 15

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 15

They spent a few more days at the village, trading labor for continued supplies, before continuing their journey, now well rested and nourished. Jack was walking, but with the aid of a staff Teal'c had fashioned for him. The Jaffa's expression had defied him to refuse it.

Their pace was a little faster than when they were bearing the stretcher, but Jack still found himself getting impatient at how slow he was - how quickly he tired, and how much he was holding them back. He tried to pick the pace up a little, but it was taking its toll on him and he dropped exhausted at each resting place and each night he could do no more than curl up to sleep beside Sam, restless and in pain.

His exhaustion and pain was worrying the others. Sam had continued to give him the largest dose of painkiller she could, and that kept him on his feet, despite his protests. They were getting close to the capital now and Jack wouldn't hear of another diversion.

They'd planned as much as they could without further intel, but when they reached their last stopping place before the city, Jack knew that someone had to enter the city first. He also knew that he wasn't fit to go himself and it wounded him deeply to send someone else.

Daniel volunteered at once, with Alenor close behind him.

Jack reluctantly allowed them to go, briefing them on how to behave and what to look for … "And keep your heads down for cryin' out loud," he ordered.

He stood watching them until they were no longer in sight before he returned to the campfire and sat, lost in thought.

"You should rest O'Neill," said Teal'c, as he squatted beside him. Jack gave Teal'c a carefully blanked look, but the Jaffa knew what troubled him. "They will be fine. Daniel Jackson has learned much in his time under your command and Alenor will not allow him to take unnecessary chances."

Jack gave Teal'c a slow smile. "Okay, I know … What I wouldn't give for my P90 just now instead of those." He looked down at the handgun Teal'c had tucked into his waistband.

"Would you trade Major Carter?" asked Teal'c.

Jack gave the Jaffa a grin. "Nope, but they could have Daniel, might even trade you on a bad day, T."

Teal'c raised one eyebrow at him, "As I would you, O'Neill," he deadpanned before he rose and left his commander chuckling.

Jack shook his head, "You catch on too damn quick with the humor T, much more than you let on … He _was_ joking? Yep … think so," he muttered to himself.

Sam had listened to the exchange with a smile, happy Jack wasn't shutting them out. She slid down beside him.

"Glad to know you love me more than your P90," she said, smiling at him.

"It was a difficult decision Major, but a P90 doesn't keep you warm at night and winter is a comin'," he drawled and drew her into a quick hug before she could hit him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They had expected Daniel and Alenor to be back not much later than noon the next day, and when the second evening was drawing in with still no sign of them Jack was like a bear with a sore head, pacing and continually going off to look for signs of them returning.

It was almost dark when Daniel and Alenor staggered into the camp, tired and hungry. Jack waited impatiently for the news and as soon as Daniel had emptied his plate he pounced, asking them to report.

"The Karmine have got the city under military rule. They patrol the outskirts as well. We didn't spot any drafted soldiers. The citizens are under house arrest. You're not allowed onto the streets until the Karmine call everyone to the city center and it seems, from the people we managed to speak to, that they give new orders there and publicly execute any resistance." Daniel spoke quietly, the traveling and what he'd seen obviously taking its toll on him.

"So there will be a problem getting to the museum even in daylight," commented Jack.

"They shoot on sight without question if you're caught in the streets," confirmed Daniel.

"The outskirt patrols are too spread out to be very effective. Once you get nearer the middle we were told it was very difficult to move without detection, and if we're caught out in the open …" Daniel didn't need to finish that statement. They knew only too well what would happen.

"We'll need to split up, draw less attention that way," said Jack. "How do they let the people know when they want them to gather?"

"They sound the church bells."

"So even the people on the outskirts know when to gather?"

Daniel nodded.

"How often?"

"It can vary. At first it was once a day, now less. It was two days since they were last summoned."

Jack sighed before patting Daniel on the shoulder. "You did well, both of you." His look took in Alenor as well. "Now get some rest. We'll be moving off at first light."

Jack ran various scenarios over in his mind. Trying to find somewhere to hide in the city until the people moved in the streets was the biggest problem. It would have been better for them to be able to go straight to the museum, but there was no way they could risk moving openly through the streets with Karmine patrolling the area so heavily.

Alenor and the others would not be able to use the Stargate without one of them, so that meant he had to split his team up completely, something Jack was loathe to do, but he knew he had no choice. The only up side was that it might distract his team from the pairings he was going to chose. There was no way he was going in with anyone. He knew he would slow them down if there was trouble - running anywhere was just not an option to him at the moment …

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They poured over the map as dawn began to turn the blackness into gray. The museum was almost in the center, just two streets away from the square where the Karmine rounded everyone up.

Jack put the simple plan into words. "Split up into three pairs including one group of three, each of you with one of them." He nodded between Alenor and the others and his team. "We all pick a different route in and find somewhere to hold-up in the city until we hear the bells, then we can move in with the people to the center square. Once you get close, try and make your way directly to the museum, but don't draw attention to yourselves. You may have to go to the square first and wait until they disperse, then make that the route back."

"How long do we wait at the museum before we dial?" asked Daniel.

"You don't, first there dials it up. If there's a problem it's better knowing straight away, but you don't wait. Have you got co-ordinates for us, Daniel?"

Daniel nodded and bent to draw them in the dirt. SG1 quickly memorized them and Jack nodded at each of them before he scrubbed the dirt back to hide the marks.

"PX3591 - it should be okay. SG11 were on long term assignment there, and hopefully still are, so we can get a GDO off them. If not we can go on to somewhere else from there," said Daniel.

Sam sat frowning at Jack while Daniel had been speaking.

Jack caught the look and nodded to her. "Major?" he queried.

"Three pairs?" she stated.

Jack nodded, he'd been wondering how long it would be before someone called him on that.

"So …"

"So that means I walk in alone," he stated firmly.

Daniel looked up quickly. "No Jack, we pair up. What if you get into trouble?"

"I'll be okay. I won't be able to move as quickly as I should. It's better this way. I can pace myself - one person alone can hide more effectively."

Sam and Daniel both looked set to argue.

Alenor even spoke up. "I would be honored to go with you, Jack. You would not hold me up."

"Thanks Alenor, but no. I go alone and that's an order. Now let's sort your pairs out." Jack was adamant and no amount of cajoling would shift him, but he pointedly looked from Alenor to Sam.

Alenor got the message quickly. "Sam if you would allow me to accompany you?"

Sam nodded, her gaze was still on Jack though, her eyes showing her displeasure and her anger.

Teal'c and Jourin decided to pair up and that left Daniel with Ream and Cairen.

Each group memorized a route in and once their meager rations were shared between them, they broke camp quickly to move on. The city soon came into view in the distance and they decided to part before they would encounter any Karmine patrols.

Jack was tired already. The long night had been filled with thought and not sleep. He was leaning heavily on the staff. Sam walked beside him quietly, but he felt her unspoken anger. He had in fact been feeling the crackle all night and her refusal to let him hold her close had hurt him. Quietly he'd moved to the fire, hiding behind his Colonel persona, the shutters going into place once more and staying there the next day, shoring his defenses as he walked.

They'd halted to say their goodbyes. "Any questions?" asked Jack of the group one last time. The silence that followed seemed to stretch on, until Jack shook his head and broke it himself. "Good. Now, get there safely, keep your heads down and no matter what … don't get involved. Keep moving when it's safe, okay? Move out."

Daniel looked troubled and opened his mouth to speak, but Jack squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Go on, get out of here. We'll all make it … scat!"

Daniel reluctantly turned. He quickly hugged Sam and then clasped Teal'c on his arm before leaving with Ream and Cairen.

Teal'c inclined his head. "O'Neill, Major Carter, safe journey," he bid them before moving on with Jourin.

Sam and Alenor walked a little way with Jack. Alenor tactfully kept a little distant from them.

"Okay Sam, spit it out," ordered Jack.

Sam rounded like a spitfire, her eyes blazing and Jack had trouble not taking a step away from her.

"You bastard!" she spat. His eyes must have showed his surprise at her vehemence and she pushed her advantage, taking a step closer to him. "You're a selfish bastard! Splitting us like that … you - me … What if you fall, need help? … You're not fit to be going alone … giving your orders – I thought we meant more than that to each other … I …" The tears joined her anger and as Jack put his hands out to her, she fell into them, burying her head along with her anger into his shoulder, allowing the tears to fall.

Jack let her ride it out, just holding her, barely holding onto his own emotions.

"Sam, this is the best way … Shush." He put a finger to her lips as she lifted her head to speak. "I need for you to be safe, all of you and if this is the best way I can ensure it, then that's how it will be. I can move better alone, and with Alenor with you it gives him the best chance too. There's more than ourselves at stake here. Those damn regulations are there for a reason. At times like this it's hard enough as it is. It's too late to turn the clock back and please believe me - I don't want to. We have to carry on and do the best job we can - the best way we can."

Sam's heart constricted at his words. She felt so guilty at shunning him during what could have been their last evening together … ever … but her anger at him hadn't let her see beyond that. It was only her anger that was getting her through it.

"God Jack, I'm sorry … I know you're not being selfish – anything but – I wish you would be though, just sometimes. I am so afraid of losing you now I've got you …"

"Never Sam, never and you've had me for a very long time." Jack hugged her tightly for a few minutes before drawing away. "Now daylight is burning … let's move out Major … I'll be seeing you on PX 3591."

Sam drew herself upright, calling on all her military bearing, but her eyes narrowed as he reeled off the designation. "You _do_ remember the co-ordinates as well, Sir?" she asked.

"Got them right here Major. Now move out," he said tapping the side of his head. He bid Alenor farewell and stood watching them for a few minutes before taking his own route.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel, Cairen and Ream made their way into the outskirts without a problem. They found a disused workshop to hide in, but they soon wished the bells would sound, as there was no food or water aside from what little they carried with them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Teal'c and Jourin narrowly avoided trouble when a skirmish broke out as they entered the city. The rebels however, were quickly overpowered and the Karmine killed all but two of them. Teal'c and Jourin used the distraction the soldiers provided and followed behind them to get quite a distance into the city.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam and Alenor had little trouble either. They found an empty house about halfway from the outskirts to the center and they rested in relative comfort. Sam was worried about the others, but Jack in particular. Everything was being churned over in her tired mind. The events of the last few weeks spun around, making her head ache. The longing to feel Jack's arms around her was so intense it hurt. The constant nagging that she should not have left him to go alone was never far from the foreground of her thoughts and she couldn't help the dread that was churning her stomach over and over.

Alenor stood quietly beside her as she kept a watchful eye on the streets.

"He would have it no other way. He is a fine soldier."

Sam jumped at Alenor's words, so lost in thought, she'd forgotten she wasn't alone.

Alenor's quiet ways were comforting. His hand reached out and gently squeezed her shoulder. "It will be fine. You will see."

Sam nodded, the lump in her throat preventing her from speaking as she turned her gaze back to the streets.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack managed to get through the patrols without detection. The dragging ache in his side was beginning to turn into fully fledged pain and he leaned heavily on the staff. He slowly made his way towards the center, using the special ops skills he had acquired over the years to their full extent. The Karmine were very active in the city, the patrols heavy and on their toes as he drew nearer to his goal.

He knew he had to find somewhere to rest soon, but also that it was important he get as close as he could to his target.

The darkness made it a little easier for him to move about, but his strength had almost left him completely and the need for shelter was now urgent, despite being a little off the target he'd set himself – he was on the wrong side of the square.

He managed to get into a disused shop, not far from the center and lay in the shadows away from the big window and any casual observer. He sank to the hard floor gratefully as he consumed the last drops of his water. The pain came in sickening waves now he was still and his limbs were trembling with fatigue.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The clanging of the bells startled him from the doze he'd fallen into. He cursed himself for falling asleep where he lay as the daylight streamed through the large window, clearly highlighting him should anyone chance to look through.

It took some doing to haul himself upright on his weak limbs and he moved further back into the shadows whilst he gathered himself. He stood leaning against one of the dusty counters, waiting for the room to steady, fighting the dizziness and nausea he felt.

Although he didn't want to move out too soon, he needed the cover of other people. He felt like crap and doubted his ability to move out at all at the moment, knowing that if he collapsed in the street it would draw unwanted attention. On the other hand, if he didn't move soon he knew he wouldn't be moving in the near future, perhaps at all … and that wasn't an option. Hopefully if he fell in the streets they'd just dismiss him as a local or shoot him as a rebel … either way as long as the others made it back … it didn't really matter, he had nothing to lose.

People were now beginning to fill the street as they made a slow trudge towards the center square.

He left it a while longer, knowing he was on the wrong side of the square to get directly to the museum. The best he could hope for now was to get into the square and on the far side in the crowds and when they dispersed he would make his way across.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	16. Chapter 16

Again - many thanks for the great reviews. Jackie & I are very glad you seem to be enjoying the story so much. I've been off work sick for a couple of days and then had the weekend so you've had plenty of updates, but it's back to real life tomorrow I'm afraid, so you may have to wait for the next one. Sorry about that. - Flatkatis

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 16

Jack left the shop the back way, leaning heavily on the staff as he joined the crowds. Soldiers had taken up various positions along the streets and the people moved quietly, averting their eyes from their conquerors. As they entered the square the soldiers were even more prominent. The wooden platform erected in its center also had a dozen soldiers on it, armed and ready.

Jack slowly threaded his way through the crowds, towards his goal. The more people that entered the square, the more tightly packed they became and this made his journey harder. Eventually he got into a position close to where the museum lay - just a couple of streets away from it and with enough people behind him to shield him from the soldiers.

He caught sight of several soldiers approaching the crowd to his left and one face in particular stood out.

"Damn. Soolek," he muttered, as he drew himself down, disguising his height in the crowd. He hoped that the alien wouldn't recollect their faces … but then again those blue meanies seemed to have nothing wrong with their memories and SG1 had stood out to him right from the start. He watched with dismay as Soolek and the soldiers took up position on the steps of the building just to his left and began eyeing the people with interest.

So far Jack hadn't spotted any of his team. He just hoped they'd made it safely to the museum. More and more people were surging into the square, the crowds jostling away from the soldiers, obviously frightened of being singled out.

Jack drew on all his skills to keep one eye on Soolek and yet out of sight.

Something drew Soolek's attention in the crowd and Jack was alerted by it. The alien's grim face smiled evilly as he pointed something out to one of the other soldiers. Jack risked standing taller and followed Soolek's line of sight.

"Crap, Daniel."

Soolek had obviously spotted his team-mate in the crowd and recognized him, if the expression on the alien's face was anything to go by. Jack watched helplessly as Soolek alerted the other soldiers and they began to disperse along the edge of the crowd. Jack could only hope they would wait before doing anything and not go into the crowd to pick Daniel off.

Jack cursed as he realized he had no alternative but to show himself to Daniel to warn him and he began to push his way through the mass of people with determination. He found Cairen and Ream were close by as well. He got within a couple of bodies from the man before speaking.

"Daniel, _don't_ turn around," he urged.

Daniel visibly jumped, his head looking left and then right, but he didn't turn.

"Jack?"

"In the flesh. Now listen to me. Soolek's made you. He's behind us on the edge of the crowd and he's got company." Jack moved closer to Daniel as he spoke and was now directly behind him.

"Has he seen you?" asked Daniel.

"By now he will have, but I don't think he's noticed Cairen and Ream. He probably doesn't know their faces."

"Oh God, what now?" asked Daniel, swallowing nervously.

"Don't panic. I don't think they'll risk making a move yet. It's more likely they'll wait until the crowds disperse then pick us up." 'I hope,' he added silently.

"Cairen, Ream, don't wait here. Split away and try and get to the museum. Make your way forward and out to the left. You'll have to double back, but I think that's your best chance. You made good time getting here, chances are you'll catch one of the others, but for Christ's sake don't draw attention to the building, okay?"

Both men acknowledged his words with a whispered 'good luck' before doing as they were ordered.

Daniel watched as they eased their way through the crowds until they were lost from sight.

Jack pulled Daniel with him as he moved further into the crowd.

"Got a plan?" enquired Daniel hopefully.

"Working on it."

They didn't move far, just enough so that Jack could keep Soolek in his sight and a little nearer to the edge. He knew for certain that Soolek had spotted him as the alien's eyes narrowed with hate, staring straight at him.

The activity around the platform was beginning to heat up. The crowd began parting on the other side to allow soldiers through as they dragged a group of rebels up to the platform.

"Daniel, when I give the word I want you to get down and crawl, and I mean _crawl_, your way out. Keep your head up and damn well make sure you go straight," said Jack as an idea began to take hold.

Daniel responded quickly. "I'll follow you."

"No can do. I couldn't crawl if my life depended on it."

"What are you going to do?" Daniel turned and looked directly at Jack, fearing what was coming.

"I'll be busy going the other way. Don't you worry, you keep going. You've got to get the others out." Daniel looked ready to argue and Jack sighed heavily. He was watching Soolek out of the corner of his eye and saw the alien's attention go to the platform. "Now," he urged and pushed at him. "That way. Go!"

Daniel dropped obediently, but didn't move.

"Daniel, get your ass moving. That's an order," growled Jack.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Jack …" pleaded Daniel from the floor.

"Move damn you," snapped Jack and kicked at Daniel to get him going.

Daniel heaved a ragged breath and began to crawl. He just hoped Jack knew what he was doing. The terrible feeling in his guts began gnawing at him, but he knew he couldn't risk Cairen and Ream being stranded at the museum. He crawled as fast as he could.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack watched Daniel disappear from sight. He could track the man's progress a little way as the people exclaimed and looked downwards at whatever was squeezing around their legs. He just hoped the Karmine didn't spot it.

He stood for a few more minutes, anxiously scanning the crowds, hoping that Teal'c and Sam had both made it to the museum. He realized he could stand here forever and not be able to spot them. He finally decided it was time to make his move …

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Teal'c and Jourin had managed to get to the museum and found a side entrance they were able to force open. Even before they were in Sam and Alenor joined them. They hurried inside, glad of the high windows that at least let some light into the dark interior.

"Any ideas where to look first?" whispered Sam as they crept around.

"Daniel Jackson did not say," Teal'c answered.

"We'll stick together. It's not that big a building," decided Sam.

They made their way through various rooms, some large, some small, containing glass cased displays of the planet's historical objects – 'history in a bottle' as Jack had called it once, Sam remembered with a pang.

"Daniel would love this," she said out loud.

Teal'c nodded. "Perhaps Daniel Jackson has already gone through.".

"Maybe, but we made good time here," said Sam, not convinced. She was worrying about Jack. Out of them all, at the moment, he was the most vulnerable.

They soon found what they were searching for. The Stargate stood in a large dark room, looking huge and forbidding, but a more welcome sight they had yet to see.

"Thank God, a DHD," said Sam, letting go of a breath.

As they checked the DHD they heard footsteps approaching and Sam gave the signal for everyone to hide. A moment later Cairen and Ream crept hesitantly into the room and the others came out of hiding, heaving a sigh of relief, which was short lived as Sam realized they were alone.

"Where's Daniel?" she asked in alarm.

They explained briefly what had happened.

"God help them," muttered Alenor.

"He may or may not, but I shall," said Teal'c.

Sam made to move with him, but Teal'c forestalled her.

"No Major Carter, you must go with these men. Get them to safety. That is what O'Neill ordered. They cannot go alone."

Sam warred with her conscience. She wanted so badly to go with Teal'c, but she knew where her duty lay. She nodded, her eyes showing her distress.

"Dial it now, so that I know it will work. You must hold the gate open from the other side. We may need to get through quickly."

Sam gave Teal'c a brief hug before quickly dialing the co-ordinates. She trusted the Jaffa to bring Daniel and the Colonel home. She gave him one last look, a silent plea, before she pushed the gawping men through the event horizon and followed them.

Teal'c was glad he had seen Major Carter and the others depart safely. Now he had only to find Daniel Jackson and O'Neill.

Carefully he made his way from the museum. Making sure the door he'd forced was closed, he made his way to the square.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel saw the legs were gradually thinning a little as he neared the edge of the crowd. He was sore from being accidentally kicked and stood on, but he was in one piece. He cautiously rose and slowly edged out of the crowd that were close to one of the buildings surrounding the square and then ducked under cover. There was no way out behind him, but the steps were shielding him from the Karmine. His heart was hammering as he searched the crowds, keeping one eye out for the soldiers as he looked for the silver gray hair of his friend.

He couldn't spot Jack where he roughly thought he'd left him and his attention turned to how he could get passed the soldiers guarding the street he needed to get into. He had just started to scan the crowds again when a shout from the nearest soldier made him jump, but the Karmine ran the other way, joining several others running in the same direction until they were lost to his sight. This gave Daniel the break he needed and he took it, moving quickly around the building and into the street, ducking into the first alley he came to, to catch his breath.

He judged he was only a short distance from the museum now. He cautiously peered out of the alleyway, getting ready to leave when a hand grasped his shoulder. He jumped and almost screamed out as another hand was clasped over his mouth.

"Hush. It is I, Teal'c."

Daniel's hammering heart settled down a little as he recognized the voice and he spun around to find the huge Jaffa standing there, just his presence adding instant comfort to him.

"God, you almost scared me to death," he whispered.

"I am sorry Daniel Jackson."

"That's okay. Where are the others?"

"Major Carter used the Stargate successfully and I came to look for you and O'Neill when Ream and Cairen told us what happened."

"Jack's not back yet?" asked Daniel. He frowned, wondering where Jack was. It had taken him an age to crawl out and then he'd been stuck at the steps for a while … "Oh God!" he exclaimed as the thought occurred to him, "I think they've got Jack … or at least have gone after him …" The sickening realization of why the soldiers had raced off, suddenly leaving their posts, hit him hard.

"You must go to the Stargate, Daniel Jackson."

"Not without you and Jack," said Daniel, facing the Jaffa and squaring his shoulders with determination.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Teal'c regarded the man solemnly. He knew O'Neill would never forgive him if his actions got the archaeologist hurt, but he also knew that Daniel Jackson would never forgive himself leaving if O'Neill did not return … nor would Teal'c himself.

He nodded at the young man and together they moved cautiously from the alley.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	17. Chapter 17

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 17

Jack acted. He'd made his decision and then moved. That was the type of person he was, once that decision was made he didn't look backwards, or forwards, just at the moment …

He edged his way along the crowd, noticing with satisfaction that Soolek was watching him intently as he eased his way through. He took the opposite direction from the museum, aiming to come out of the crowd just a couple of blocks down from it, far enough away to draw any attention from that area.

He gripped the staff tightly. It was pure adrenalin that was keeping him upright and moving and he watched as Soolek sent his soldiers along the outer edge of the crowd to intercept him. When he judged he'd gone far enough he broke free from the people around him. He saw the soldiers advancing on him and used the staff to hit out, swinging it and feeling satisfaction when the wood connected solidly with the first soldier.

They'd obviously been given instructions to take him alive as more converged on him, and he used this to his advantage to take down as many as he could. His strength was failing fast now as the soldiers surrounded him and hit out. He lost his grip on the staff and was grabbed by two them, while another pounded on him. He was dimly aware of being dragged towards Soolek, the blood from a fresh wound trickling down his head interfering with his ability to see.

His head was snatched up by his hair and he found Soolek peering at him with undisguised hatred.

"It is because of you I was assigned here," spat the alien. "I lost standing because of you!" He let fly with his fist and Jack felt the blood spurt from his mouth. "Your attempts to fully destroy the collars did not work and once they were discovered I was punished. You remember my promise to you?"

Jack watched hazily as the alien was passed a thick stick by one of the soldiers. He had the feeling it he wasn't going to like being acquainted with it.

"Where are the others?"

"Others?" mumbled Jack.

Soolek hit out and hit hard. The stick connected with his ribs, and the sound of his bones cracking made the alien smile. Jack gasped and heaved for breath. The soldiers holding him pulled his arms more tightly behind him, allowing him no movement.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel and Teal'c managed to get close to the square by ducking around the next building on the block and they found themselves witnessing Soolek's confrontation with Jack. Daniel hissed in alarm as he saw the stick connecting with Jack's ribs and stomach … again and again …

Teal'c forcibly held him back, knowing there were too many soldiers for them to rescue O'Neill safely.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack almost passed out … He knew he'd had it. The only way out of this was a quick death … Something he wasn't holding much hope of attaining …

"Tell me where the others are!" demanded Soolek.

Jack gave him a weak grin. "Where you can't touch them."

He hissed as the soldiers holding him twisted his arms viciously. Soolek hit him repeatedly before he changed tactics and used the butt end of the stick as a blunt weapon, inflicting as much damage as he could. The stick connected with the wound in his side and Jack's eyes rolled up as he lost consciousness.

The blood from the wound began to run as the new scar re-opened. Soolek demanded the soldiers run for water to wake Jack, while he offered a final angry blow to the unconscious man's head.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Two of the soldiers left and Soolek noticed some of the crowd watching them, restlessly creeping towards them, and dispatched four more to back them away. That just left Soolek and the two soldiers that held Jack pinned between them.

Teal'c crept forward, indicating that Daniel do the same. They had the handguns, fully loaded, but no spare ammunition. Every shot had to count. They got as close as they could and only as one of the soldiers, seeing the weapons, shouted a warning, did they fire. Teal'c took out Soolek with a single shot to the head and the alien's eyes showed his shock as he dropped to the floor. Daniel's shot hit one of the soldiers holding Jack, but the other one quickly drew the unconscious Colonel in front of him as a shield.

The crowd went mad and surged towards the soldiers who were trying to keep them back, but they were quickly enveloped by the masses. The soldier holding Jack was grabbed from behind and he let the Colonel fall to the ground.

Teal'c and Daniel had no need to fire again. Teal'c rapidly ran to O'Neill and scooped him into his arms.

"Quickly, Daniel Jackson. We must leave," shouted Teal'c, urging Daniel to keep pace with him.

Daniel risked looking back and saw that the crowds had begun a riot. He just hoped not too many would be killed. He didn't think they stood much hope of besting the aliens for any length of time.

They arrived at the museum; the bloody mess in Teal'c's arms making Daniel swallow harshly. Teal'c hastened to reassure him that O'Neill was indeed breathing as they ran into the room where the Stargate was housed and he shakily began to dial.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam stood waiting. The gate had shut down and the length of time had begun to panic her. She was almost ready to dial up the planet and go back, but for Alenor's reassurances.

SG11 were stunned to see them. Their CO informed Sam that the SGC had posted them MIA after two weeks, there being no word on them. Even the Tok'ra had failed to find any indication that they were alive somewhere.

The GDO stood waiting and, for Sam, the time seemed to be standing still.

Finally the gate began to turn and she held her breath, waiting, SG11 at the ready in case any hostiles made it through.

Teal'c was the first to exit the wormhole, the bundle he carried not registering with her at first. Daniel was just behind him, shouting for them to dial up the SGC as quickly as they could.

Sam gazed at Teal'c, almost in shock, her eyes gradually dropping to the gruesome sight of the man in his arms and she felt herself slipping.

Daniel's quick action saved her from falling. "He's alive, Sam. He's alive," he cried, urging her to stand.

The gate shut down and SG11's captain promptly dialed home. The CO sent the signal, wishing them God speed.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam went through with Daniel first. Daniel called that they had refugees with them and needed medics the second his feet touched the ramp. Teal'c was close behind, followed immediately by Alenor and the others.

General Hammond stared down in both shock and relief at seeing his flagship team returning.

Teal'c pushed past Sam and Daniel, calling out for assistance.

"O'Neill is not breathing," he boomed, and hurried down the ramp with his burden to meet Doctor Fraiser and her staff in the corridor on her way to them.

"He has ceased to breathe," he repeated urgently as he placed the Colonel's still body on the gurney.

Janet Fraiser was already on him, her staff beginning the routine without being told. "How long?" she asked.

"A minute, perhaps two. He was breathing as we entered the Stargate."

She began chest compressions and one of her nurses already had the ambu bag in place.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam found herself face to face with the General. Hammond took in their shocked faces and ragged appearance.

"SG1, it's good to see you. We'd given you up for dead. Colonel O'Neill?" he asked gently.

"He was captured and beaten badly," said Daniel faintly as Sam failed to respond straight away. "These men helped us on the planet. We'd never have managed without them. They don't have a home at the moment," explained Daniel as he indicated the others with them.

"Sir," Sam croaked, at last finding her voice, "permission to go to the infirmary?"

General Hammond didn't bat an eyelid. "Granted. Make sure you all get checked out," he said, "We can de-brief later."

The SF's escorted Alenor and the others to a room to be given clean clothes and a hot meal until the infirmary was free.

Daniel and Sam went to find out how Jack was and found Teal'c waiting in the corridor, his face still, revealing nothing. Teal'c's clothes were covered in blood - O'Neill's blood, he had informed the nursing staff who had tried to tend him while he gave them a catalogue of the Colonel's injuries. Sam blanched visibly as he turned to her.

Lt. McPhee soon came out to them, and sought reassurance that no-one was in urgent need of medical attention. It was then that Sam remembered the drugs. She fished them out of the bag she carried tied at her waist, and filled the nurse in quickly as to just what the Colonel been given, and the reason. McPhee promised to inform Doctor Fraiser of the Colonel's previous injury and urged them to go shower and change as the Doctor would be a while.

The Lieutenant went back in and they stood together, not moving until the General's voice behind them took their attention.

"Shower and food," he said kindly, "You're a sight for sore eyes, but the odor isn't …" he joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere, and pointedly led them towards the locker room.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

They showered and changed, but none of them felt like eating and they were back outside the infirmary within twenty minutes. Eventually they were shown in and given beds to wait on until they could be seen. Another doctor had been called in to give them their post-mission check ups and they were each given a thorough going over before being charged with rest and food and then released.

It was almost five hours before Janet emerged to see them, the General making his reappearance only minutes before her. The doctor pushed her hair back from her face and dug her hands deeply into the pockets of her white coat.

"It doesn't look good I'm afraid. He's suffering from several smashed ribs, sternum and a skull fracture, hemorrhaging - massive blood loss. We've stopped the bleeding and are compensating for the blood loss, but …" She sighed heavily. "The next forty eight hours are critical. As yet we don't know how severe the head injury is, or if there is brain damage. He's …" the doctor hesitated, taking a breath before continuing, "he's not responded well to the anesthetic either."

Sam looked even more worried at Janet's last statement. "He … the drugs I gave him …" She faltered slightly, "the drugs I gave him on the planet …"

"We," added Daniel, "that _we_ gave him."

Janet gave them a slight smile. "He's not responded to what we've given him, injuries aside that is. We had trouble keeping him under the anesthetic at times and now …" Janet shook her head. Sam's face showed her distress plainly and Janet hurried to console her. "If you hadn't treated the infection the Colonel wouldn't be alive at all. Don't feel guilty about that. What you did back there certainly saved his life."

Sam nodded at Janet, but her eyes still showed her distress.

"Before I let any of you in, I have to warn you …" Janet tailed off a little, looking uncomfortable. "We had to put the Colonel in restraints." She held her hands up at the faces staring at her in alarm. "He's intubated, but the sedatives we're giving him aren't having the desired effect and he's fighting the tube. He's in a lot of pain."

General Hammond looked as shocked as the rest of them. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Thank you, Doctor. Please keep me apprised. You're all to get some rest. We can de-brief tomorrow." He left slowly; his usual enthusiastic step missing

They watched the General's defeated step in silence for a moment, before Daniel cleared his throat to speak. "Uh, can't you give him the drugs we brought back? That painkiller knocked him out well."

"There's very little of them left. We are trying to synthesize more, but that's taking time, as well as checking their properties. Look, seeing him like this isn't a good idea, maybe …"

"Just for a little while. If he's awake he should know we're there for him," said Daniel quickly, giving Sam a quick glance.

Sam nodded her agreement. "Please Janet?" she whispered.

Janet took a breath. "Okay, but I warn you, it's distressing to see."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Janet showed them into the room and gave the nurse at his bedside a quick nod.

"He's out of it at the moment ma'am," she said quietly before leaving.

Sam felt her feet become like lead as she approached the bed. The harsh sounds coming from the ventilator filled her ears and she swallowed hard, forcing herself to step closer.

Her eyes went straight to the leather fastenings on his wrists, attached to the raised metal safety rails. She dimly heard Daniel's gasp as he stood beside her. The slight tug on her other arm came from Janet as she was drawn numbly into the chair the nurse had vacated. She managed to tear her eyes away from Jack's wrists. The gnawing tension in the pit of her stomach threatened to evacuate the contents and she swallowed harshly as her eyes finally rested on his face.

His pallor was the color of the sheets, ghostly white, his face half hidden beneath the bandages on his head and the tube in his throat.

"Just a few minutes," warned Janet, but she stayed with them, not leaving as she usually did.

The monitors began to blip faster and Janet drew in front of Daniel on the other side of the bed as she checked the readings.

Sam eyes sought out her friends in alarm. Daniel's expression she was sure just mirrored her own, Teal'c gave her a calm reassuring look, something she was certain he was _not _feeling inside, but it helped her to take a breath and face the scene unfolding on the bed.

The Colonel began to stir, his hands already straining at his restraints.

"Easy Colonel, easy. You're intubated, don't fight it," urged Janet quietly.

His eyes opened briefly. The flash of brown lit with pain, before he slammed them shut, his face contorting with agony as he thrashed helplessly.

Sam bit back the sob that was ebbing out, giving a choked cough instead as she watched with her heart breaking.

"Don't fight it, Colonel. Let it do its job," repeated Janet calmly as she touched his shoulder gently, trying to comfort him.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Janet watched the Colonel struggling. She knew he wasn't fully coherent, God alone knew what was going through his head as he struggled with the pain. She hated restraining him, knowing the dark memories it conjured for him, but she just couldn't risk him tearing the tubes and lines out as he had attempted to do when waking as he came out of the theatre. She'd thought he'd calmed down, but a repeated attempt in a haze of pain and confusion had taken the matter out of her hands.

Her main focus was the Colonel, but she was well aware of the distress his team were in, in particular Sam.

The Colonel's struggles continued for a few more minutes then he thankfully lost consciousness, the only way he was going to get any respite until they sorted the medication out.

She'd meant what she'd said to his team. He would have been dead from the infection on the planet if they hadn't acted, but if he was going to die now and in such agony she wished they'd not succeeded in keeping him alive. To go through so much and lose the battle was something that ate at her, and the next forty-eight hours were something she didn't honestly think he would survive this time.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	18. Chapter 18

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 18

Sam and the others were ushered from the room by Janet, with orders to rest. Daniel took the opportunity to slip away and speak to Alenor and the others. He told them the situation and listened gravely to their sympathies. A team was already assigned to trying to find out more about their home worlds and Alenor sternly told Daniel not to worry about them, but to concentrate on his friends.

Daniel retired to his quarters, but sleep wasn't forthcoming and restlessly he sought out Sam and Teal'c, to find they were suffering the same. Sam had wanted to help in the labs with the drugs, but was forbidden to work just yet. Janet had assured her that if they had problems they wouldn't hesitate to call her, but for the moment the synthesizing was proceeding at the normal pace … slowly.

The unhealthy silence that fell on them while waiting wasn't broken for a long while, each of them lost within their own thoughts, until Sam could stand it no longer and led the way back to the infirmary to seek permission to see Jack again. Unfortunately the Colonel was going through a particularly bad seizure and Janet's staff wouldn't let them enter. They sat waiting for news.

Eventually, Janet emerged from the room, along with some of her staff, her face showing her emotions until she saw Colonel O'Neill's team waiting. They rose as one and moved towards her quickly, their faces alarmed.

"He's stable for the moment," she stalled them, holding up her hands, "but he's had a bad seizure and his temperature is rising steadily I'm afraid." There wasn't any good news she could tell them and she refused to admit them for the moment. Her staff would be observing the Colonel very closely for a while yet.

The General, informed of the situation, called the briefing forward, wanting to put it behind them, apart from being very curious as to what SG1 had gone through.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The faces that regarded him around the table made even the stalwart heart of the General bleed for them. His own fears and sadness he kept deeply hidden as he waited patiently for them to begin. When they did he was not disappointed with their amazing story. Once again SG1 had defeated the odds and made it home – God willing, the Colonel would survive yet.

Sam listened intently to what had happened after she'd left the planet.

Daniel spoke quietly, his eyes not leaving the surface of the table. "It was my fault," he said bitterly.

"Doctor Jackson …" began Hammond kindly.

"Jack could have got away, but he saw Soolek had spotted me and he warned me. He could have escaped. They hadn't seen him, but he let them take him so that I could get away."

Teal'c shook his head. "It was not your fault."

"He gave himself up!" spat Daniel.

"He did not surrender. He fought," added Teal'c.

"He didn't stand a chance. Even if he wasn't injured, he didn't stand a chance and he damn well knew it! Sure he fought them - that's how he got hurt so badly. He wouldn't answer Soolek's questions, so they beat him again. Jack wasn't expecting to get away … he did it so that I could escape." Daniel threw his arms over the briefing table and sank his head down onto them.

Sam felt the tears threatening. Her heart ached for Daniel, but it bled for the Colonel. The grief that threatened to engulf her very soul was on the verge of spilling out and she hurriedly begged the General's pardon to be excused. She barely made it to the washroom before she began retching violently. Once the heaves had subsided, the tears began and she let herself go - everything she had been holding in, she let go of.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Teal'c drew Daniel up from his chair after the General gave him a nod.

"Come, Daniel Jackson, Major Carter is in need of her friends also." He stood outside the washroom on guard and pushed the bewildered archaeologist in.

Daniel stood for a moment in the doorway, helplessly, until he saw Sam in a huddle on the floor of one of the cubicles. He stifled a groan and went quickly to her, groping in his pockets for a handkerchief - guaranteed to be clean, given his habit of sneezing into his fingers, which surprisingly had grossed out the hardened Air Force Colonel causing him to glare at Daniel whenever he did it. The flash of Jack's expression that flittered through his memories, gave him a little comfort of normality for a brief moment, before he turned his attention to Sam, drawing her into an awkward hug as he knelt, pressing the linen into her hands.

Sam's tears eventually subsided and Daniel helped her up. They both splashed their red eyes, trying to be more presentable before they emerged, hopefully to end the briefing.

The General let them find their feet slowly and after asking a few more questions he drew the briefing to a close for the time being.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The rest of the day was spent in a haze of trying to sleep and waiting impatiently for Janet to allow them time with the Colonel.

She allowed them a few minutes at a time only. The Colonel's condition was deteriorating despite her best care and the alarms sounded with a regularity that was frightening. So far they had brought him back, but how much more could he take? How much more before his body shut down … beaten …?

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The night hours drew in relentlessly. The atmosphere around the base was somber, everyone in it seeming to know of the Colonel's condition. The quiet looks of sympathy that were cast at the team wherever they went were beginning to fray them. Sleep had been sketchy to say the least, and none of them felt like eating much. Teal'c had performed kel-no-reem, but even his meditation had failed to calm him as it usually did.

Sam made her way to Janet's office, knowing that while Jack was so critical her friend would not have left the base. Sam decided that time was too precious. She would not stand and wait anywhere else except at his side if he was dying.

Janet didn't seem too surprised to see her, regardless of the hour. She had Sam sit down and poured a coffee for them both from the machine, despite Sam's protestations that she didn't want one.

Janet told her that the blood samples they'd taken from the Colonel still showed an extremely strong residual effect of the drugs from the planet and they'd come to the conclusion officially that this was what was interfering with the drugs he'd been given since. It was a race to see if they could either synthesize the drugs faster enough to help him or if the other drugs in his system receded enough to let their own be effective with what little help they could offer. His body just couldn't stand this punishment much longer.

"God, Janet … if …"

"Sam, you couldn't have known and even if you had, you would have what? Let him die?"

Sam shook her head.

Janet waited patiently. She knew Sam had something to get out.

Sam stared at her cup with such intensity that she didn't notice the tears that were beginning to fall. She looked up in surprise when Janet pulled at her cup and replaced it with a handful of tissues.

"Sorry …" sniffed Sam, mortified that once again she'd lost her composure and worse still, in front of someone.

"Take your time, Sam. It's okay," said Janet quietly.

"God, Janet … it's been so …" Sam sniffed again as fresh tears threatened. Straining to keep her emotions pinned inside, Sam stared down at her hands, playing with the sodden tissues, her eyes wide with distress. "I really didn't think we'd make it home this time. Jack was hurt so bad …" Her voice cracked and she coughed a little to clear it. "Then he … we … oh God, we … he got so close to getting home okay then … and now this …"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam burst into more tears and Janet renewed the supply of tissues in her hands. "Hush," whispered Janet as she enveloped her friend in her arms, rubbing her back as she would have done with Cassie. It worried her greatly that Sam was crumbling. Obviously something had happened on that planet to make the normally resilient Major, despite what she would be feeling inside, show her feelings like this.

Janet held onto her for a while and when she felt Sam was calm enough, she sat beside her. "Look, I'm going to give you something to make you sleep. No arguments, you need it. That or I _will_ keep you in. I promise to wake you if there is change, okay?" Sam stopped her protest and nodded. "It's only mild, but you need to rest."

Janet left for a few minutes before returning with some water and two tiny pills. She stood over Sam, making sure the Major took them before escorting her straight to her quarters. "I'll be checking in on Daniel with the same I think …" she warned as she left the Major at her door.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam slowly undressed. She could feel the weariness engulfing the last of her strength and she sank slowly down … 'strong residual effect ... had she pumped him so full of drugs? No … she'd been careful to follow the instructions – using less most of the time – but they were alien drugs … You knew that yet you gave him them anyway – but he would have died without … He's dying now though … and it's your fault.'

She eventually slept, the tears running down her face, punctuated by the occasional sob as she turned restlessly, her dreams haunting her … His face … his dark eyes dancing with passion as he wrapped his arms around her … his voice pleading to her and fading into a drug filled haze … 'Don't Sam … Enough drugs, don't want them' And the nightmares twisted around … strangling her hopes with deep despair.

Knocking at her door roused her with a jerk and the sickness in her stomach lurched violently. Grabbing her robe she quickly opened the door with trembling hands fearing the worse.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel looked shocked at Sam's appearance. He knew he certainly looked rough, but Sam looked terrible. Her haunted, anxious eyes regarded him expectantly and he found his voice.

"I just called the infirmary. He's still with us." He spoke quickly to ease her fright, cursing as he realized just what she would be thinking.

The hour was still early and Daniel had gained some sleep – true, it was filled with nightmares of Soolek beating Jack, but at least his body had gained something even if his mind had not.

Sam sagged with relief and backed into her room to sit on the bed heavily, as she pulled her robe more tightly around her. "I thought …" she began.

"Sorry, I just realized …" Daniel began at the same time, drawing a wry smile from both of them.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Janet had been visited by a restless General, despite the early hour, but she had nothing of hope to offer him.

"He's still in and out of consciousness. I don't know how long his body can take it. To be honest I didn't expect him to survive the night," she admitted.

"One thing Jack is, is a fighter. He won't give up without giving it all he has," said the General quietly.

"Sir, I don't think he's got much left to give. The drugs we gave him are at best only adding to his confusion. They're not helping. His blood levels show almost no reduction in the levels of the alien drug, despite the transfusions and it will be several hours yet before we get enough of it ready to give him – and then, other than waiting, there's not a lot I can do. It's still down to him. There's a very high risk of brain damage and …" Janet Fraiser stopped speaking and sat down heavily. For the first time in her medical career the enormity of her responsibility to her patient and her inability to be of help swamped her, so suddenly it was frightening. The memories of the Colonel waking in the middle of the operation in agony, not once, but twice, haunted her …

The General patted her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "When did you last sleep?" he asked.

Janet shrugged. "I'm okay Sir, you know us doctors …"

"Are human," he finished. "Now I am going to sit in there a while and you are going to get some rest. You've got a great team looking after him and they can call you as soon as you are needed. Don't write him off yet - I haven't."

Janet smiled at the General's retreating back. "I won't, Sir," she called out as he reached the door. He turned and gave her a nod.

"Now get some rest before the rest of SG1 appears," he ordered.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

George Hammond sat beside his 2IC, the sight of the restraints making him wince, and for once, he was glad the Colonel wasn't fully aware of everything for the time being. The nurse had retreated from the room after making sure he would call before leaving … or if the Colonel showed signs of waking.

He sighed and reached out a hand to rest lightly on Jack's arm through the metal bars. "SG1 … well son, it's a good job I've no hair left to lose. I'd given you all up for dead this time. No trace, Jack … nothing to show us what had happened, but here you all are. You've got to keep fighting, son. Your team's waiting for you and we're not going to let you off the hook so easily. We've still got one hell of a war to win out there and we need you."

The General was sitting quietly, his head beginning to droop onto his chest with weariness, when he felt the Colonel beginning to stir.

He sat up with a start. The Colonel was beginning to come around, his head moving as his eyes began to flicker open. The clouded panicked look in them surprised Hammond and he fumbled for the button to call the nurse back in.

Lieutenant McPhee entered at a run, not knowing what she'd find and she quickly digested the monitors' readings as she moved to the Colonel's side.

The Colonel's body began to fight against his restraints, his rapid panicked breathing setting off the ventilator alarms as she put a firm hand on his shoulder, speaking to try and calm him.

General Hammond stood back, watching the nurse trying to help O'Neill, but seeing his 2IC writhe as though being tortured by invisible tormentors made his guts recoil. He'd seen many things in his time in his service to his country … many things, but nothing compared to watching someone you cared about suffering like this. The Colonel's face showed his pain, the bed's sides banging alarmingly as he struggled and began to kick out.

The nurse carried on calmly speaking as she buzzed for more help, but her face showed her distress. Colonel O'Neill could be a pain in the ass, but he was respected and admired by the staff. To see such a proud man like this was distressing to say the least.

Doctor Fraiser wasn't far behind the other staff as they entered and General Hammond tactfully retired to the corridor to wait.

It seemed a long time before the medical personnel began leaving the room one by one and the General entered cautiously, fearing the worse, from the strained expressions on the nursing staff's faces.

Janet turned to regard the General solemnly. "He's still with us General, God knows how … but he's here."

Hammond let go of the breath he was holding and nodded just once. "Keep me apprised Doctor, I'll be back later."

He made his way back to his office. Pouring himself a good strong coffee he sank down wearily, the events of the last few hours almost too much to take.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	19. Chapter 19

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 19

Janet had filled the Colonel's team in on his condition. She didn't have much more to tell them really, and she kept the completely negative thoughts to herself and the General for now.

The Colonel's temperature had continued to rise. His struggles were growing feebler as his body grew weaker, causing the machines to constantly beep a warning. Janet was on full alert - his wakefulness was becoming more frequent and she didn't dare try and use the drugs she had as the blood tests showed the levels were still too high. The alien drug was his only hope of respite now.

Sam sat beside the bed with Daniel. Teal'c was in his normal position, standing guard at the foot. Her hand had strayed through the bars and was holding on to the Colonel's fingers gently, her thumb making circular motions on the back of his hand, trying to pass on some strength to him, desperately hoping he could feel it.

The Colonel's hand suddenly tensed and he pulled against the restraints, his hand gripping hers weakly as he came around. His eyes regarded hers for a moment, before crashing shut and his body stilled. The darkness without the light behind them frightened her and Sam began shouting even as the alarms made their horrendous noise.

She was ushered back and out without ceremony as Janet and her staff took over the room. She stared numbly at the door, vaguely aware of the arm Daniel put around her as she stood … just staring.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was over an hour before Janet came out. The frightened faces of the Colonel's team staring at her almost made her shudder. "God knows how, but he's hanging on." She paused, then continued, "I don't want you in there for a while. There is just about enough of the drug synthesized for us to kill the pain, I hope, and to fight the rising infection. It's risky, but without it …"

Janet didn't need to finish, they were well aware of just what the Colonel's chances were …

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Janet carefully loaded the syringes, double-checking the doses, before injecting them into the IV line. It wasn't long before they had the desired effect and the Colonel's writhing began to still, gradually halting completely, to leave him in a deep sleep. She kept her hand on his pulse, despite the machines giving her readings, waiting for the first signs of his body failing … The first few minutes kept her heart hammering madly. She hadn't had nerves like this since being a third year medical student …

After several minutes and after re-checking his vitals constantly, Janet heaved a sigh of relief. His body was showing all the signs of a deep sleep, hopefully a healing one.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The drugs were synthesized continuously, just about keeping Janet with the necessary levels she needed. The round the clock monitoring continued and the Colonel's condition was no longer deteriorating. For the first time since coming back he was reasonably stable.

Forty-eight hours later, she felt able to give his team and the General tentative hope. The Colonel's condition was actually showing a slight improvement.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

His team was allowed back eventually, taking turns sitting with him. Even the General made an odd appearance, the bounce once more back in his step as he entered the infirmary.

Janet kept a close eye on the rest of SG1 as well. Teal'c she wasn't worried about, even Daniel was as she expected given the circumstances, but Sam – Sam had her worried. She wasn't adjusting well to the situation, and was looking very fragile … and not just a little lost. She had vehemently protested at not being able to spend much time with the Colonel until Janet had threatened to bring it to the General's attention. Only then had she reluctantly backed down.

Now with permission, Sam continued to be a pretty constant presence at the Colonel's side, only leaving for short periods or when ordered to and then her place was taken by either Daniel or Teal'c. Sometimes even the three of them sat quietly together – waiting.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Janet began to decrease the medication as the Colonel's vitals showed his continued improvement, and she was hopeful of waking him and removing the ventilator to see how he coped. The hateful restraints had long gone. The marks on his wrists where he had struggled so, already fading to nothing more than a few yellowing bruises.

Repeated scans continued to show relatively normal readings and Janet felt at last the Colonel was winning for sure.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack felt strange, there was a blackness surrounding him, tremendous pressure on his chest and stomach. There was a little pain … ebbing along his body in small waves, but it did let him know he was still alive.

As he became more aware of his body, he felt the pressure building in his chest and he struggled to breathe it out … It was almost like drowning, but with no water … fighting to breathe against the pressure. Suddenly the pressure lifted and he began to cough, the relief at being able to draw a breath too much at once.

"Colonel," called a voice.

'He knew that voice. Where was he? Tired … too tired … 'Go away,' he called silently.

"Colonel, come on now, I know you're there. Open those eyes for me."

The urge to obey was strong, but it was hard. A bleary flash of color lit his vision for a brief instant before he shut them again.

"That's it Colonel, come on now," urged the voice.

"..way …" he muttered hoarsely, his throat dry and painful.

He felt a gentle touch on the side of his face and his eyes flickered open to acknowledge their presence.

"Here Colonel, just a few sips," said the bleary figure.

The cool water trickled down his parched throat, barely easing the dryness, before he sank back down into blissful darkness.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Janet heaved a sigh of relief. So far, so good. His responses weren't exactly as she'd hoped, but given the circumstances, were more than she'd ever thought she'd see.

She checked his vitals again before she let Sam back in. Quickly she filled the Major in and was relieved to see the first glimmer of a smile in attendance since she'd returned from the mission.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was late evening before the Colonel awoke once more from a heavy nothingness, his eyes blearily regarding first Sam curiously, then Janet as she entered.

"Colonel, do you know where you are?" asked Janet as she gently held his wrist.

He seemed to take an age to respond and then with only a slight nod, quickly followed by a grimace of pain.

Janet gave him a little water then calmly asked him again, this time gaining a verbal response.

"SGC," he whispered.

"That's right, sir. Are you in pain?"

"M..okay," was the hoarse reply. His eyes opened a little wider all of a sudden. "Ca..er?" He turned to face Sam, the worry evident in his eyes.

"I'm okay Colonel," said Sam, finding her voice a little squeaky, before she managed to clear it. "So's Daniel and Teal'c … Everyone's okay."

He settled a little at her reassurance. His eyes began closing once more and he succumbed to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Janet returned later to chase away the tired Major. The nurses had informed her of the Major's reluctance to leave, even ignoring the pleas of her team-mates to rest.

"Sam, come on," she said softly as the woman jerked upright in the chair at her entrance.

"I'm okay Janet, really."

"Really?" asked the Doctor, raising her brows as she sat beside her friend.

Sam nodded, but couldn't hold back the yawn that escaped her.

"I want you to go get a good night's sleep. He's doing well now. There's no need for you to be here 24/7 you know?"

"Don't take this the wrong way Janet, but I _want_ to be here."

Janet sighed. "Oh, Sam."

Sam's attention wandered back to the Colonel. "You know we shouldn't have split up. I should have been with him."

Sam spoke so quietly that Janet strained closer to hear.

"And then it could have been you lying there or Daniel," commented Janet.

"No, but maybe ..." began Sam.

"There's no maybes with the Colonel Sam. He did what he thought was best for his team and the others. You know as well as I, if not better, that he would do _anything_, absolutely _anything_ to ensure your survival."

Sam nodded, her gaze held on the still man.

Janet watched her friend's face. She knew Sam had feelings for this man for a very long time … but what she had never seen, until now, was the love she felt displayed openly. She drew a breath. Something had changed in their relationship; something had happened while on that last mission … "Sam, what's going on? Did something happen while you were away?"

Sam's face suffused with color. Her eyes closed for a moment, before she drew a breath and turned to face her friend, her eyes opening wide, the flash of something that Janet saw there making her sit up in concern.

"Yes, something happened … I … we," Sam hesitated then sat up straighter as she spoke, her determination returning. "We became lovers." At Janet's shocked expression her eyes suffused with a lace of fear. "You won't say anything, will you?"

Janet shook her head. She knew how Sam felt, but to admit to this, while on a mission as well… It shook her that Sam had given in to her unspoken desires, but it took two to tango …

"You know me better than that. I won't say anything. But why? I've known for a long time how you both felt about each other."

"Part of me gave up. I honestly didn't think we would see home again. I know you've read the reports, but that doesn't really show what we went through … what he went through … I was so frightened of there never being an 'appropriate' time … a time for … time was running out for us, I truly believed that."

"And now?"

"And now, I know what I've been missing out on all this time and I don't want to go back to before … I want him, Janet. I don't want to live my life without him. What we do here is important to both of us, but I am not prepared to put my life on hold for it any longer. We can have both if we're careful. If not … then I want him."

Janet let out a breath at her friend's speech. Sam's eyes showed the depth of her belief in her words, and as a friend, Janet certainly didn't want to dissuade her from any of it … she couldn't.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

As Jack became aware of his surroundings again, his flickering eyes took in the vision of two women to the side of his bed. He felt something prodding at his memories, hazy dreams chasing around, mixed with strange blue faces … pain and confusion.

Water was being offered to him again and he took it gratefully. As Sam's face became clearer to him, he focused on it.

"Everyone okay?" he whispered.

Sam smiled. "Everyone's safe."

"Good," he murmured, trying to fight the lure of sleep as he tried to grab hold of the fuzzy images filtering through his mind. Flashes of Sam came to him … memories … dreams? He wasn't sure and nothing seemed real. Even the mission seemed a distant dream.

It took tremendous effort to open his eyes again and this time it was the Doctor who was closer to him.

"Dream?" he whispered.

Janet gave him a smile. "No, you're not dreaming Sir," she responded brightly.

"No … plan … K..karmine …" he managed to get out, as he fought to hold onto the thread.

"No, Colonel," came Sam's voice, seemingly understanding his thoughts. "The planet was real. The Karmine were real, but we're okay now, we're home."

Jack fought hard. Colonel … she'd said … Back to formality? Or was it just a dream he'd had of Sam? Wishful thinking perhaps? The fleeting images of himself and Sam together floated to mind and he squeezed his eyes more tightly shut, trying to hold on to them. 'Losin' it Jack', he chided himself as he then fought to box it down and he swam into the blackness waiting for him.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam flashed Janet a look of concern.

"It's okay Sam. That's normal for what he's been through. His memories will return soon enough. Remember those drugs are very powerful, they're bound to add to his confusion. I want you to get some rest. He'll be more aware tomorrow and you'll be falling asleep here if you stay any longer."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam wandered back to her quarters reluctantly. She knew what Janet said was correct but it didn't help the sense of loss she felt away from Jack, nor the deepening feeling that he didn't remember what they had shared.

She threw herself on her bed, not bothering to undress. The fear that his affection – no not affection, she knew what he felt for her – but the fear that he would not have acted out his desires without the drugs was fast becoming more a certainty in her mind … Had she taken advantage of her drugged commander? The whole mission had quickly taken on something that went beyond the realms of their normally chaotic lives and she had blatantly surrendered herself to the here and now of it all.

Early next morning Sam returned to the Colonel's bedside. She shook the sleeping Daniel awake gently.

"Uh, oh hi Sam," he smiled absently as he fished his glasses from his pocket. "He's not stirred much, but Janet's quite happy still."

"Thanks, why don't you get some rest, I'll be here a while," she said, making herself at home the instant Daniel vacated his chair.

It was a couple of hours before the Colonel began to stir and Sam held off buzzing for the nurse or Janet. She wanted the chance to speak to him if she could, without anyone there.

His brown eyes fixed on her face.

"Colonel?" she asked softly, old habits dying hard.

His eyes showed a flicker of disappointment then it was gone.

"Sir, do you remember what happened?" she asked, willing him to speak.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, before fixing on her again. "It's … hazy …" he said finally.

Sam felt the disappointment building rapidly. She swallowed harshly, trying to keep her voice steady as she began to remind him of the mission … but she left out the parts she wanted him to remember on his own … yet dreaded him doing so …

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack listened to her speaking. His head ached abominably and he was struggling to stay focused on her. His thoughts kept returning to the flashes of Sam … in his arms.

She was so formal with him, reserved, reluctant to meet his eyes, and he wondered what had happened … Or was it that she regretted what happened – that was if it wasn't his imagination that it had happened at all. Hey, he was good at imagining, but thoughts like that were usually reserved for his dreams at home in bed – not here and certainly not on missions. Another dreadful thought began to prickle at him … and this one twisted and turned in his brain, overwhelming all coherent thoughts … Had he somehow coerced her into it? Had she felt sorry for him? Was she now looking for a way to opt out? … His conscience began to hammer the final nails in the coffin.

He watched Sam shiver as he looked at her. God, was it that bad she couldn't bear to look at him?

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam finished speaking, she hadn't dared look at his face while she filled him in. Her eyes were cast firmly to her hands. She risked looking when she finished and the hardness in his eyes her made her shiver.

"Sir, I …"

The door opened to admit Janet and Sam stood quickly, her heart racing, telling her to get out …

"I'll be back later," she whispered and giving Janet a brief nod, she left.

Janet wondered at Sam's haste to leave, but for now she concentrated on her patient.

She was aware that the Colonel certainly seemed more awake this time, but he was still too quiet. The coldness in his eyes as she asked him several questions gave rise to a nagging fear, but she pushed them away while she finished examining him.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The days continued with the Colonel gradually staying awake longer as he was further weaned from the painkiller, but Janet noted was that Sam was no longer resident in the infirmary. In fact, the only visits she now made were conspicuously along with either Daniel or Teal'c. She was never alone and never staying long.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam hated herself for being such a coward, but she couldn't face the Colonel alone, after what she'd done … His eyes had said it all.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	20. Chapter 20

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 20

The next couple of days passed slowly and beyond the Colonel's unusually quiet acceptance of his treatment, Janet didn't think too much was amiss until the odd comments made by his visitors and her nursing staff appeared to be adding up. She paid extra attention to the routine tests and even ordered some extra ones, but there seemed nothing unusual, unusual that was for someone who had just survived being almost beaten to death.

She began to question her nursing staff more carefully about the Colonel's behavior and also began to notice just how short a fuse the Colonel's temper was burning on, even with her. After a particular trying day with the Colonel, she escaped earlier than usual, thankful to be leaving the mountain for the night.

The reports on her return, although seemingly not pointing to a worsening of the Colonel's condition, gave her doubts as to whether something was greatly amiss – something she was somehow missing.

The Colonel's glare as she drew yet another blood sample from him gave her a shiver of apprehension, but just as she began squaring her shoulders for a fight, Daniel appeared for a visit. Sighing thankfully as the Colonel was distracted by the archaeologist, she finished up drawing the sample and carefully marked the tube up ready for the labs. She was tidying up the tray on the bedside table, putting the samples she'd collected on it, ready to check his charts and not paying much attention to the conversation, when she heard the Colonel's voice begin to rise.

"For Christ's sake, Daniel, go get a life and leave mine alone!" spat the irate Colonel.

"Jack, I …"

"Look, just leave me alone would you!"

"Hmph, well I'm sorry you feel that way Jack, but it's no good shouting. I'm not just going to disappear."

"Pity," snapped Jack.

"Sir, don't get worked up, this isn't …" Janet interrupted, stepping closer to the bed and keeping her voice to a soothing tone.

"And you can keep your nose out of it too. Interfering, bloody Napoleonic …"

"Colonel!"

"Jack!" Were the shocked responses.

Janet froze for a moment and was ready to give him a warning, when she caught sight of Daniel shaking his head warningly to her.

"Out!" bellowed the Colonel. "Both of you … and take this god-damned paraphernalia with you!" He thrust an arm out, sweeping the tray from his bedside table, the samples smashing to the floor. He grimaced in pain at the action, but his glare defied them to make more of it.

"Colonel O'Neill, if you persist in this behavior I will have to inform General Hammond," Janet warned as she sidestepped the mess.

"Fine, whatever. Just leave me alone. No more tests. GO AWAY!"

A touch on her arm drew her back from the bed. Quite frankly, no matter how much the Colonel had groused in the infirmary in the past, he'd never behaved like this.

"Okay Colonel. This once and just this once, I will let you be for a while. Take the chance to calm down and get rid of this attitude. I will be back later," she warned and stepped out with Daniel.

She grabbed a nurse from the station and instructed her to clean up, but not to speak or acknowledge the Colonel - just clean up and get out, before she invited Daniel into her office.

Daniel discussed with her Jack's reticence to speak and then sudden sparks of outright temper and downright coldness, and if truth be told, he admitted, this Jack frightened him a little. Gone was the easy manner of his friend, even confined in the infirmary and sick as he was. Daniel confessed he had never known this side of the man to appear for a long, long time.

The overwhelming worry that something was indeed very wrong was more than nagging at Janet, but she just didn't know what to do about it. The more tests she did, the more irate Colonel O'Neill was and nothing seemed to be showing up beyond the normal for his condition.

Janet also expressed her concern over Sam, and Daniel blushed a little. He had not forgotten what happened on the planet, but he felt he couldn't openly discuss it, not wanting to betray his friends.

Over the next day or two even the General commented on the changes in his 2IC, going so far as to corner the doctor for a medical opinion.

"It's too early to say what is bothering him, Sir. There doesn't seem to be anything we can pinpoint physically that would account for his behavior, but these things aren't unheard of with head injuries. Maybe it is PTSD, but it's too soon for Doctor Mackenzie to become involved. The Colonel is still in the early stages of recovery. It might be that he needs a little time yet, and of course we don't know how much the drugs are affecting him and in what way."

The General acknowledged the wisdom of her words. He wasn't comfortable with the man his 2IC had returned to being … but was prepared to give him time … hopefully that was all he needed.

xoxoxoxoxo

Daniel had tried talking to Jack, but felt like he was banging his head on a stone wall. The man's responses were brief, almost like a stranger talking to him and when he tried to talk to Sam about it, she practically bit his head off.

He made yet another attempt at broaching the subject and invaded her laboratory uninvited. He handed her one of the coffees he'd brought and sat nursing his own, determined to have his say.

"Sam, what the heck is going on? You've hardly been to see Jack and you're not yourself when you're there … Are you frightened of him?" he asked suddenly as the thought occurred. Jack could be a hard ass at the best of time, like this he was positively menacing.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sam's eyes widened at Daniel's remark. Her heart pumping a little faster as she acknowledged a little of her fear, but it wasn't fear of Jack. It was the fear she had lost him, and that fear now prompted her to speak.

"Daniel, has Ja … the Colonel said anything to you about what happened?"

"Happened? When? Now … then … what?"

"When we were on the planet … What happened between us?"

"Jack wouldn't discuss that with me, you know that, but no, he hasn't mentioned anything."

"I don't know what he remembers," confessed Sam.

"He hasn't said anything to you at all?"

Sam shook her head.

"You could try reminding him."

"How?"

"Just tell him."

"What, just drop into the conversation, by the way Sir, I screwed your brains out on the planet!"

Daniel almost choked on the mouthful of coffee he'd just taken. He wiped his watery eyes, giving Sam an evil glare.

"God, are you trying to kill me?" he spluttered.

Sam almost smiled, but then her sadness overtook her again. "I made the running back there Daniel, he didn't … What if … what if it was the drugs that …" She sighed and looked away.

"I don't think a few drugs would … okaaay, well not the drugs you gave him, anyway. We all know how much you two feel about each other."

"Then why is he being like he is? Why is he looking at me like … like I …" Sam choked back a sob. "Oh God, Daniel, this is such a mess. What if he thinks I … What if he presses charges?"

xoxoxoxoxo

Daniel started in surprise at Sam's words. "There is no way Jack would …" His eyes narrowed as the horrible thought of how Jack was at the moment really struck home. What if _this_ Jack did remember and … he could truly believe that the way Jack was at the moment he could and would press charges if necessary. Maybe Jack couldn't remember what had happened on the planet or maybe he did … and that was why Jack was behaving the way he was.

Daniel tried his best to persuade Sam that it was just a temporary thing and that Jack needed more time, that was all, but with his head not really agreeing with his words. He felt the comfort was lame at best and he decided he needed help with this.

xoxoxoxoxo

Daniel knocked at Janet's office door and popped his head in at her request to enter.

She hurriedly closed the extremely thick file on her desk and turned to face him with a gentle smile. Daniel returned the smile, but declined the chair she offered him as he leaned against the cabinets, while he frantically thought how to put all he wanted to say into words.

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Janet eventually.

Daniel sighed. "Errm, look I don't know how much you know and if you don't know as much as I hope then this is going to be an awfully short conversation and if …"

"Daniel, for goodness sake, stop!"

Daniel gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry, okay, putting it bluntly … Are you aware of the change in Jack and Sam's uh, non-relationship while we were missing?"

Janet's eyes widened a little and Daniel wondered if he'd spoken out in haste.

Janet obviously noticed his alarm and gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes, I do know that certain things changed. Sam told me a little."

"Oh, good, err I mean …"

"Okay, look, just spit it out. This conversation is strictly off any record and at the moment I only have the best interest of my patient and my friend at heart, all right?"

Daniel nodded and did his best to explain what was running through Sam's head.

"God, what a mess," exclaimed Janet.

"You're not kidding. The worse thing is I have no idea how to sort it all out. Jack's … well I don't mind admitting that at the moment he scares the life out of me. And Sam just won't listen to reason …"

Janet sat thoughtfully silent for a few minutes. "So, Sam thinks the Colonel either doesn't remember it or is remembering and is angry about it?"

"Yes, she thinks it was only the drugs that let him, ahem, 'fall for her charms' and now …"

"Do you think that he does remember?"

"I don't know. Jack is pretty tight lipped at the best of times when it's anything personal. As he is at the moment … I mean he could be remembering and that's why he's …"

"Why he's like that? But why?"

"Perhaps he didn't want it to happen? Perhaps he does regret it?"

"I wouldn't have thought so. I know he has very strong feelings for Sam. It could be the drugs, Daniel, or the head injury … PTSD, or maybe he just remembers a little and he's confused," said Janet as she beat her brain thinking.

"Yeah, but he's hardly likely to blurt anything out regardless is he?" agreed Daniel.

"Okay then, that's what you've got to do," said Janet brightly.

"Uh, what?"

Janet smiled. "Confront Jack."

"Argh, are you kidding me? I'd sooner confront a Goa'uld."

"Then drop some hints. Let him know you know what he thinks has happened, happened."

Daniel almost went cross-eyed trying to follow that. "Janet, you can throw bricks at Jack, not drop hints, and if he doesn't want to take you up on it then there is no way in hell that he will."

"Then you'll just have to do your best, won't you?" said Janet, smiling sweetly.

xoxoxoxoxo

Daniel sat with a book open on his lap. God knew what the book was about - he was too busy trying to think of a way to get Jack to talk without being murdered by the irate Colonel.

He ran through the various scenarios in his brain – the end result of each one was a dead archaeologist.

"Are you arguing with yourself?" asked a quiet voice suddenly.

Daniel visibly jumped, the book sliding to the floor with a thump. Bending over to retrieve it gave him a few seconds to try and compose himself … except it didn't work.

"Gee Jack, scare me to death, why don't you," he puffed.

"Sorry."

Daniel gave the man a harsh look. Jack looked anything but sorry.

"How are you feeling?" asked Daniel, cowardly dancing around. No, not cowardly … just a strong sense of self-preservation was prevailing.

"Fine," was the short reply.

"Oh."

"Did you want something?"

Daniel found himself drawn into his friend's dark eyes, but these eyes were not the ones he was used to seeing. The hard cold expression he saw hurt him. "Err, no … I was …" He found himself stuttering inanely. "I was catching up with some work," he managed to get out and found himself giving an explanation of the find one of the other SG teams had brought back, not to mention the work that was still going on to locate Alenor and the other men's home worlds.

"And Sam's not very happy at the moment. In fact she's …" 'Oh God, where had that come from?'

Jack glared at him. "You finished?" he growled, interrupting. The fierce expression on Jack's face alarmed Daniel and he found himself edging back from the bed.

"Good, then maybe you'll get the hell out of here and leave me in peace!"

"Jack, I …"

"What is it you don't understand about what I just said?" snarled Jack menacingly.

Daniel just shook his head numbly and quietly retreated. 'What a mess and I've made it worse … What the hell Jackson … just blurting that out … you idiot!' he berated himself.

xoxoxoxoxo

It was some time later before he worked up to confessing to Janet that he thought he'd just made things worse.

"He's still pretty drugged up you know, and despite what he says, he's in pain. You know what he's been through," said Janet, trying to offer some comfort.

Daniel understood what Janet was trying to say and he hoped that it was just the drugged state that had made Jack into this stranger, but he also knew that this wasn't the same Jack that was back with them on the planet, regardless of the drugs. He'd never seen his friend so happy, despite the circumstances, as when he'd finally given into his feelings regarding Sam, and the same could be said of Sam. They were just so right together … It was mean to be, and it was this thought that gave Daniel the strength to face Jack again.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Is everything coming back to you okay?" he asked Jack casually.

"Some," admitted the man grudgingly.

"Maybe I can help," pushed Daniel.

"Don't."

"Why not? I mean, maybe I can jog your memory a bit."

"Some of it is still hazy, but I remember enough. Don't push it Daniel," warned Jack.

xoxoxoxoxo

Enough of what Jack wanted to remember and way too much of other things … even when Soolek's face haunted his dreams it was interspersed with Sam's face, Sam's body … the things they did … the love they'd shared. And God help him, but it hurt – it hurt like hell, because he was now convinced it wasn't a dream and that Sam's behavior showed she regretted it had happened and her few visits, always with the others, showed her reticence of him – and sometimes not just a little fear in her face. It sickened him to his stomach that he was the cause of that fear. He knew he couldn't go on like that, couldn't go on with this command and it was tearing him apart. He needed to distance them from him, sealing his feelings away, putting up the barriers he would need …or God help him.

The turmoil and anger of how he felt was eating him up … ebbing away at his reserves, until finally he was listening to the voice that tore away at his reasoning.

xoxoxoxoxo


	21. Chapter 21

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 21

Daniel made a tactful withdrawal as he saw Jack shutting himself off. He retreated to the safety of Janet's office, admitting to the doctor that Jack was just not acknowledging any of it.

Janet sighed heavily. "Okay, looks like I'll have to have a go with Sam."

"Good luck, those stubborn genes aren't solely the O'Neill family trait," said Daniel.

Janet snorted and gave Daniel a pat on the arm. "Ya think?" she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes dramatically before leaving Daniel with her coffee pot.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Janet found Sam sitting alone in her lab, studiously staring at a blank screen.

"Hey, got a few minutes?" she called out from the doorway.

Sam looked up slightly startled, but recovered quickly, giving Janet a wan smile as she straightened up. "Janet, I was just trying to work – is everything okay?"

Janet saw the flash of alarm on Sam's face before it was quickly smoothed away.

"At the moment, the Colonel's not doing too badly, thank goodness." Janet got onto the stool beside Sam with not just a little difficulty. "I haven't seen you at all today, and I got a little concerned. Is everything alright with you?"

"Fine, just a bit busy," said Sam, once more turning to the laptop, quickly switching it on.

"So I see," said Janet. "You look like hell. Are you getting any sleep?"

"Gee, thanks Janet," said Sam, giving her friend a glare. "Is that the doctor or my friend speaking?"

"Your friend. As your doctor I would drag your butt into the infirmary. You're making yourself ill."

Sam looked at Janet for a moment; her eyes glittering with unshed tears. Janet felt like an absolute heel pushing at her like this, but she knew she had to.

"Tell my why you've been avoiding the Colonel? When he wasn't awake I couldn't keep you away."

Sam took a harsh breath. "Oh Janet, it's … it's too hard to …" She broke off and bit her lower lip as she turned to gaze at the screen, the light from the screensaver casting a reflective glow on her face.

"Too hard to what?" pushed Janet.

"To sit there and not be able to say what I feel."

"Why, what's stopping you?"

"He doesn't remember … or if he does he regrets it. He's so cold, so distant from me … I can't stand it!"

Janet moved closer and put a hand onto Sam's shoulder, trying to pass on some comfort to her.

"He's probably just confused. He's gone through an awful lot. Maybe if you talk to him you …"

"No!"

Janet gave her a surprised look at the outburst.

"Look, I know you mean well, and I know I can trust you, but the fact is those drugs are pretty powerful … I took advantage …"

Janet gave a snort of derision. "Honey, are we talking about the same Jack O'Neill here?"

Sam gave Janet a quick glare. "He didn't push me into anything, just the opposite – oh God, what if he presses charges?"

"Rubbish!"

"I'd given up hope. I really didn't expect to get home."

"Well, that would be understandable under the circumstances."

"The Colonel didn't." Sam's voice was a mere whisper now and Janet sat quietly. "Even when he gave up on himself, he didn't want us to give up."

Janet couldn't help but ask her to explain that and the desolation in Sam's voice as she described the morning after the Colonel was stabbed brought a lump to her throat. She knew that event hadn't been in the reports she'd seen, and thought it likely it ever would be. She was amazed the Colonel had made it that far. The wound had been a bad one, the blood loss alone would have been life threatening. She listened as Sam told her how the men had rallied round, enabling them to get the Colonel out.

"They terminated the wounded Janet … If they'd have found him like that …"

"Oh God," she breathed, "and if you hadn't gotten help - found those drugs …"

Sam nodded. "He was dying and I really thought that was it, so when he started getting better I … I realized I couldn't go on like we were. I knew I wanted him and needed him and our chances of getting home were … well the odds were something I didn't even want to contemplate, but Jack never lost that hope for us. I would have been content to make a life there as long as I had him. Anywhere he was could be home for me."

"So when exactly did you seduce him?" asked Janet with a grin.

"Not until he was doing okay. I got so used to lying beside him, staying close in case he needed help - purely medicinal," she added with a small grin.

"Hey, I could use that excuse. Maybe we should get bigger beds in the infirmary?" said Janet with a sly nudge.

Sam gave a small laugh. "Just so long as you kept out of the Colonel's bed."

"Spoilsport."

"What? He's not your type."

"Type? Goodness Sam, he's gorgeous and you know it, but he's never looked at anyone else like he looks at a certain blond I know."

Sam flushed a little and gave Janet a mock glare.

"Well come on, get to the juicy bits," demanded Janet.

Sam told her how Jaellen had mistaken Jack for her husband and encouraged her to sneak back, along with the local moonshine.

Janet watched as her friend's face took on the dreamy look of satisfaction.

"Oh Janet, it was perfect, so loving, so gentle … he …" her voice broke and she wiped at her eyes quickly, trying to disperse the tears that were beginning a journey down her cheeks. Janet put an arm around her gently. "Oh God, how can I go on like this? I want him so badly it hurts."

"Please Sam, try talking to him," she begged.

Sam shook her head. "I can't. If he does remember and hates me for it … I can't face that – I can't."

Janet slipped off the stool completely and held her friend whilst she cried her heart out. There was nothing she could say to make it better … but just maybe there was something she could do.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Janet left it until early evening. She relieved Lieutenant. McPhee and began the check on the Colonel, taking her time recording the readings from the machines. He would be in the infirmary a while yet, and certainly until his system was free of the drugs. He was still in a lot of pain, but she was reluctant to increase the dosage further and kept it now to when it was necessary, decreasing the dose gradually each time.

As she began to check his dressings, she felt him flinch under her touch and murmured an apology before administering the small, but necessary dose of painkiller.

"Can you just be done, Doc?" he growled.

Janet almost gave in to the urge to flee the room at that point, but she took a breath as she straightened. "Sorry Colonel, I'll be as quick as I can. You know how lucky you are. Another inch and you wouldn't be here," she said as she finally replaced the dressing on his side.

"Nearly wasn't - more than once I think," he said quietly, the painkiller obviously beginning to tug on him.

"Must be the Irish blood," she commented.

Jack didn't respond to her words. He lay quietly as she finished up.

His quiet state unnerved her, his restlessness had ceased as the drug did its work. "So, how's things with you and Sam?" Janet blurted before she could stop herself.

Jack rolled quickly onto his back, wincing with pain as he looked up, before he recovered and glared at her. "What do you mean by that?" he demanded, his eyes flashing with bone-chilling coldness.

"I know it's none of my business, but…"

"Damn right!" he snarled.

"But, as a friend," said Janet, steeling herself, "As a friend, I think you should be aware of just how upset Sam is."

Jack's eyes seemed to take on a distant look for a moment.

"In fact Colonel, she's distraught."

"Distraught?" echoed Jack. His face paled a little and his eyes searched Janet's face anxiously.

"She's got it into her head about charges being pressed, not to mention a whole lot of other things." Janet couldn't help herself and poured out just how badly Sam was feeling and how worried everyone was at his behavior. The words spewed out. Finally being able to vent herself Janet didn't pay heed to the state the Colonel was getting himself into until she saw his fists clench tightly and his eyes close. She watched as the tension escalated in his body language and almost took a step back.

"Take it easy sir, this won't help matters, getting so …"

"Calm down?" he snarled, his eyes opened, blazing anger, and this time Janet did take a step away. Janet heard the monitor emit a warning blip. "You stand there telling me my 2IC is hysterical and pressing charges against me and tell me to calm down!" he bellowed as he rose up. Cursing as the pain gripped him, he began to swing his legs out of the bed.

Janet watched in alarm. The Colonel's pale face flushed with pain as he struggled up. She darted forward to stop him and he swung out an arm to push her away. Unfortunately it was his left arm and he groaned as it pulled on his side and his ribs.

Janet clasped the arm he swung out, the lack of strength surprising her momentarily, before she remembered the drug she had just given him.

'Pressing charges … against him?'

"No, Colonel, you got it wrong … Sam's not pressing …" Janet stopped as she watched the Colonel's face tighten with more pain. He cursed and bent over quickly, swaying alarmingly as Janet took a gentle, but firm hold on him and began easing him back down. "Colonel, take it easy. Come on."

He lay with an arm thrown over his face, his breathing harsh, trying to control the pain he was in. Janet quickly administered another small dose into his fluids line and watched as he began to relax, surrendering to the drug.

"Sorry Colonel, take it easy now."

Janet watched as his breathing steadied and he fell into the drug induced sleep. She could have kicked herself. Rule number one … well almost number one, was never to upset a patient like that … damn! damn! damn!

She watched closely as the Colonel settled and she re-checked his vitals. Calling a nurse in to stay with him, she finally left his room


	22. Chapter 22

Content warning: Language

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 22

The next twenty four hours were calmer. The Colonel lay quietly at first, seeming to put up with the bustle of staff, but as the hours passed he grew more restless. Despite several attempts from Janet, he refused to listen further to anything she had to say. He refused to do more than answer specific questions pertaining to his medical condition. He practically ignored all the other visitors, only Teal'c was steadfast in staying. Sitting quietly, the warrior watched and listened.

O'Neill's behavior puzzled the Jaffa. He had seen the Colonel becoming ruder with the nursing staff as well, most of them scurrying quickly about their tasks without speaking. He hadn't as yet tried to draw O'Neill out, but having witnessed the latest verbal assault on Daniel Jackson as the archaeologist stormed out of the infirmary, both angry and upset; he could hold his tongue no longer.

The glare the Colonel gave him would have quelled many a lesser man; indeed, even Teal'c was beginning to think twice about confronting him as he received the sharp side of his commander's tongue.

"I do not understand, O'Neill. Why are you so desperate to alienate your friends?"

"Alienate … well that sums it up … maybe 'cause you're just a damn alien, huh? Maybe you should just go let Jackson cry on your shoulder and take yourself out of here. Quit bothering me."

"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson is …"

"For fuck's sake ... go to hell with the rest of the bastard Jaffa!"

Teal'c rose and if the Colonel had been looking, he would have seen the barest glimmer of hurt on the Jaffa's face, before his carefully stoic mask was back in place.

"O'Neill, I know you do not mean these words, but I will try and console Daniel Jackson. He is your friend, not your enemy and neither am I."

Teal'c strode from the infirmary and Janet had to step back quickly to prevent herself from being run over by the mountain …

"Teal'c?" she queried, the look on his face alarming her.

"I am sorry Doctor Fraiser. I must go and find Daniel Jackson."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Colonel?" Janet asked, puzzled, as she came closer to the bed. She was wondering just what the hell had got up Teal'c's nose … but one look at the Colonel's face stopped her from asking anything further and she quietly went about her business …

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The days seemed endless to Jack. His stomach was coiled as tightly as the rest of him and every mouthful he tried to swallow of the bland food threatened to choke him. His skin felt like it was crawling; the tight feeling in his guts growing overwhelmingly. The latest fling of temper he'd flung seemed to have had the desired result … he'd not seen hide nor hair of Daniel or Teal'c. Even the Doc kept her questions to a minimal and left him well alone. Alone with his thoughts … and it was driving him crazy. He missed Sam so badly that he even wished she would come in just to pick a fight. His guts churned and tightened even more …

The food he was pushing around his plate was irritating him and the nurse picked entirely the wrong moment to enquire if he was going to finish it … Her shocked face as the tray bounced off the wall near the door did nothing to bring him to his senses and he began snatching the lines out as he rolled to get out of bed.

The nurse had more smarts than to stay and try and prevent him … she vanished quickly and he soon heard the tapping of Fraiser's heels hurrying towards his room.

"Colonel, just what the hell are you …"

"Stow it Doc!" he snapped. "I'm out of here."

"Colonel, get back into bed this instant."

The Colonel ignored her words and stood, albeit unsteadily, but he stood.

"Where's my pants?" he growled.

"Colonel, you are not in a fit state to go anywhere," said Janet, her voice quietening as she realized just how worked up the Colonel was. She cursed the fact that he'd obviously been winding himself tighter than a spring … and she'd avoided the issue.

"I'm discharging myself," said the Colonel as he took a few unsteady steps from the bed towards the closet.

"You cannot discharge yourself, Sir."

"Why the hell not?"

"If you won't listen to me, then I'll have to go inform the General," she threatened.

"Fine, whatever, just get me my fuckin' pants first!" he bellowed, losing it completely now.

Janet stared at him speechlessly for a brief moment, before turning on her heels and leaving the room. She used the nurses' station, warning the staff to stay out of the Colonel's room, as she contacted the General, knowing that she had no choice now. She quickly filled the General in and he told her he would be down directly.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Hammond's face was a mask as he hurried along the corridor. Personnel stepped smartly out of his way, correctly judging his mood. The brief conversation with the Doctor had taken him only a little by surprise - the surprise was how long it had taken to get to this point. He'd been expecting the Colonel to blow much sooner.

He rounded the corridor to find a half naked, but still heavily bandaged Colonel in the corridor, the tiny Doctor trying to stop the man's progress, but without much success.

"So help me Doc!" raged the Colonel.

A fine sheen of perspiration stood out on his face and shoulders. The fact that his body was shaking slightly with the strain hadn't escaped the General either.

He wasn't surprised that the Colonel had blown, but the ferocity of it … "Colonel O'Neill!" barked Hammond as he drew closer. "Just what the hell do you think you're playing at? Get back in there!"

The Colonel's eyes narrowed as he regarded the General's face. "I'm discharging myself … Sir," he added, barely making the proper salutation.

"Like hell you are." said Hammond, as he moved right up to the swaying Colonel.

"Like hell I am … in fact, SIR … I can do what the hell I like. You can have my resignation. In fact it's already written out. Check my desk drawer, you just need to date it … put today's on it," growled the Colonel. He was panting with the effort of shouting and standing now.

Hammond's mouth dropped slightly open. He was prepared for a run in with his 2IC, but not of this magnitude … He'd expected the Colonel to calm down with just the sight of him …

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The General's face was blurring to him now, the nausea was rising and his vision graying, the words he was ranting were just a buzz in his ears … until it became a roar and the blackness loomed up at him at a frightening pace, overwhelming his senses …

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Janet watched the color drain from the Colonel's face and gave a warning cry as she lunged forward to catch him. Fortunately the General was just as quick and was in time to stop the diminutive doctor being buried under the Colonel.

Together they got the Colonel back into his room and the General retreated to allow Janet and her staff to get him settled.

It was some time before the Doctor reappeared. Her face was pale and anxious.

"I'm sorry about that, General … I really…"

"How is he?" asked Hammond, cutting into her apologies.

"He passed out. I'm surprised he even made it as far as he did to be honest, but then again, I should have learned with the Colonel - he never does things by half. He'll be out for a while. I've given him a large dose of that painkiller. It will keep him quiet for a time, but I'm not even sure if I'm compounding the problem."

The General walked with her as she spoke and they made their way into Janet's office.

"Any idea just what the problem is?" he asked as they sat down.

Janet hesitated slightly. There was no way she could tell the General what she thought was really bugging the Colonel, and in all honesty, she didn't think that it was indeed the whole problem.

"I'll run more tests, scans," she said quietly. "He's usually more co-operative for a while after a heavier dose of the medication."

The General nodded. "When he wakes I want to know."

Janet nodded, before rising to organize the next round of tests, most of which would be easier on herself and her staff if he was unconscious.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack found the dreams more confusing than ever. He struggled to surface, pushing at the blackness, swimming hard against the massive web that threatened to keep him under.

The buzzing in his ears began to settle down and gradually he was able to open his eyes a little.

"Take it easy Colonel," said the blurry figure he tried to focus on, "here."

He struggled to drink the water, his lips felt numb, and a gentle hand mopped at the dribbles that started to run down his chin. His tongue felt too large for his mouth and he was having trouble keeping the figure in view, the darkness that hovered close by, threatening constantly.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Janet looked down in concern. She knew Colonel O'Neill had been given a pretty hefty dose of the painkiller, on top of the smaller doses she'd already given him - in fact she'd used up all her reserves of the drug and hoped that the next dose would be synthesized by the time they needed it - but his responses were considerably worse than her expectations and she watched helplessly as he sank away into oblivion once more.

She kept the General closely informed, although she told his team very little. She didn't want the scene with the General to go beyond the room.

Daniel actually looked a little relieved when Janet told him the Colonel could not have visitors yet. Teal'c accepted it in his usual calm manner and said nothing.

The Colonel had been out for almost forty-eight hours now, surfacing a little before fading again, but each time for slightly longer periods.

When he showed a little more cognizance, Janet had informed the General and he had arrived to talk to his 2IC.

However, whatever the General had wanted to say looked like it would have to wait. Jack certainly wasn't taking anything in yet, in fact he looked spaced-out to the General's eyes and in the end Hammond just sat there quietly for a few minutes before leaving to go to a meeting he'd 'suddenly' remembered.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Claire was busy making sure that both of her patients for the night were okay. She'd been in the infirmary and seen to Sergeant Peters. He'd taken a bullet in his arm in an incident, but was healing well. The only other patient was the Colonel and he was in his own room. She heard the muttered curse coming from the direction of the small private room and as she entered she saw him struggling to get to the edge of the bed as though to get up. She hurried over.

"Colonel, are you okay? Can I get you something?" she asked, concerned, and put a gentle hand out to his shoulder. She was more than a little surprised when he shook it off.

"Leave me the hell alone!" he snapped out angrily.

Claire stared at him, shocked by his outburst. She liked the Colonel - okay, she knew he could be a bit trying at times, and he'd certainly been through it lately, but even so …

"Colonel, please," she said quietly, and grasped his shoulder again with the thought of easing him back. She was totally unprepared for the force with which he pushed her. She grabbed the trolley table for support, causing the contents to scatter to the floor, the jug of water smashing as it landed.

Claire's eyes widened in alarm as the Colonel tried to get out of the bed. "Sir, please …"

He grabbed at the hand she held out to appease him, snatching her wrist cruelly, his grip strong and bruising as he twisted it, causing her to cry out in pain.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Janet was standing at the nurses' station. She was finalizing her paperwork for the evening and was handing over to the night staff when the crash startled her. Without even thinking about it, she and her other staff flew towards the Colonel's room.

"STUPID BITCH!" bellowed the Colonel's voice.

Janet stopped dead in the doorway to find her nurse in the grasp of the Colonel, her face showing both fear and pain.

"Colonel O'Neill!" gasped out Janet.

The Colonel let go of the wrist with a twist, pushing at the nurse. "Get out … both of you … get out!" he snarled.

Janet stood and stared. O'Neill's face was contorted with anger. His eyes showed no remorse, no apology … no offering even of an explanation … She shook her head and signaled Claire to go, before turning smartly on her heels and ordering her staff to get security, as she locked the door behind her.

"Claire, let's get you looked at."

Claire shook her head, her eyes shone with tears as she cradled her left hand. "I'm okay," she whispered.

"Go and rest. I'll be with you presently." Janet motioned one of the other nurses to take Claire into another room, while she spoke with security.

Janet unlocked the door and both SF's entered immediately behind her, coming to stand at attention just inside the door. The Colonel was sitting on the edge of the bed, swaying, but he didn't bother to look at them. Janet was momentarily lost for words. She'd seen Jack O'Neill under all kinds of duress over the years, but frankly his behavior now was so out of character for him that it shocked her.

"Colonel, are you okay? Are you in pain?" she asked, finally finding her voice.

The Colonel drew into himself further, closing his eyes and refusing to answer.

She moved closer, her concern winning the wager against her caution. He flinched when she touched his shoulder.

"Get out and leave me alone," he growled.

Janet sighed, reluctant to touch him just in case it sparked physical retribution, even though the SF's were in the room. She had a healthy respect for the Colonel's capabilities. Even in his present condition he was quite capable of inflicting a lot of damage, even killing with his bare hands.

"Sir, you'll be more comfortable if you lie down, and try and rest. We'll have a talk later." Janet quietly began injecting the latest batch of the painkiller into his IV, which she noted thankfully was still attached. He seemed oblivious to her presence for the moment and he began to sink down onto his side as he eased his legs back on the bed. Janet nervously watched as his breathing deepened and his eyes flickered open briefly to regard her with a look … a look of something she couldn't quite fathom. Gone was the cold hateful stare and his dark eyes revealed a flash of puzzlement … before he succumbed to a deep sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	23. Chapter 23

Again - thanks for all the reviews. I'm afraid if you want less of the angry Jack you're going to be disappointed. Not everything is sweetness and light in the SG universe.

I've had this week off, but I'm back at work tomorrow, so the updates will be a little slower..- Flatkatsi (Jackie's fic poster)

Content warning: Strong language

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 23

Janet gently manipulated the Claire's wrist. "We'll get it x-rayed to make sure, but I don't think anything's broken."

The nurse shook her head. "I don't think anything is either. It hurts like hell but …" she sniffed a little. "God, Doctor Fraiser, I'm sorry for making a scene like that but …"

"Hey, it's okay. Let's get that x-rayed then I'll need you to tell me everything that happened."

"What about the Colonel? Is he all right?"

Janet nodded. Claire was a good nurse and she knew the girl wasn't prone to hysterics or over-reacting. She was gnashing at the bit to hear the full story, but medical attention was the priority here.

Janet waited impatiently for the x-rays. They showed no broken bones and she strapped the wrist up, finally allowing Claire to be given a hot drink before leading her into her office to sit down.

"Okay, now tell me exactly what happened."

Claire looked at Janet a little shame-faced. "It's nothing … honestly, I …"

"Claire," said Janet firmly. "Just tell me what happened, please."

"I … Oh God, Doctor, this is so stupid!"

"It's not stupid - carry on."

"Well, I know … you know about not … well, anyway … I went to just stop him getting out of bed … He pushed me and I grabbed the trolley for support … Well, he grabbed my wrist …"

Janet sighed. She would have to report the incident. The Colonel had just attacked a member of her staff. Thankfully the girl wasn't hurt badly but she couldn't take any chances. The probability of severe PTSD was becoming a reality and this could certainly finish the Colonel's career.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Janet made out her report, getting it ready for the General's attention in the morning. Claire had said that she still couldn't believe the Colonel had intended to hurt her. Janet sent the nurse home to rest, making sure that a driver was available for her. She told Claire not to worry, but reminded her that the General would want to speak with her.

She gave strict instructions to her staff to only attend the Colonel in pairs and not without at least one of the SF's in the room. Two SF's would be stationed outside the door at all times.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

At first glance Janet thought the Colonel was sleeping, but he opened his eyes to regard her warily as she approached.

"Colonel," she said softly, by way of a greeting.

He looked overly warm, but he protested as she went to check his temperature. "Can't you just leave me alone?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, sir. I just need to check you're okay." His quiet demeanor threw her for the moment, but then again he had not long since had a hefty shot of the alien drug. She quickly examined him, very aware of the close presence of the two SF's, but nothing in the Colonel's manner was threatening at the moment and she finished up without another word and left.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was a tired doctor that faced Hammond the next morning. He listened incredulously to the report.

"Does the nurse want to press charges?" he asked quietly, part of him hoping she wouldn't, yet knowing he couldn't excuse this behavior from anyone, not even Jack O'Neill.

Janet shrugged. "I'm not sure, General. Last night she said no, but you know how things change. She's a good nurse Sir, not prone to hysterics or anything like that. I feel I should be pushing her to press, but somehow I can't - this is so unlike the Colonel. He's still recovering from a severe head injury and this can sometimes lead to abnormal behavioral patterns, violence even. There still could be an element of brain damage."

The General regarded Janet solemnly for a moment, his eyes showing just how much he hoped to God this wasn't going to be the end for his 2IC. The thought of retiring the Colonel under a mental health order made his guts recoil with horror.

Steeling himself, he gave Janet what he hoped was a calm steady gaze. "Doctor, do what you can. Anything or anyone you need, give me the word."

"The tests I've done so far don't show me anything that could account for the Colonel's behavior, but then again I'm no neurosurgeon. I will be contacting some specialists in the field, Sir."

"Do whatever you need to. How is he now?"

"Quiet. He's mostly awake, which is surprising considering the amount of the drug I gave him last night."

Hammond nodded. "Let me know if there is anything I can do."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Janet left the General's office in a sort of daze. She knew she needed to talk to the rest of SG1 as well. They'd obviously noticed the change in Jack, especially Sam and Daniel – and Teal'c had almost run her over in his haste to leave not that long ago … Maybe they could help pinpoint the changes in him, give her something more to pass on to the experts.

It was a quiet and somber team that faced her. Sam's listless eyes regarded her with a faintly curious look. Teal'c's face revealed nothing, but Daniel's was haggard, his distress clear and not just a little angry.

"He made it quite clear just what he thinks of us," spat Daniel.

"Look I know you're upset, but you know the Colonel isn't himself. I've got a line to a couple of specialists, but they need more information, so anything you can tell us might help, anything," beseeched Janet.

Sam's face flushed guiltily. She hadn't actually been on the receiving end of Jack's verbal lashings, just the hard cold stares, and she'd gotten away quickly … leaving the others to bear the brunt of it.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" she asked quietly. She needed to know for herself if she was the cause of his behavior. It couldn't be brain damage … it just couldn't.

Janet shook her head. She'd seen just what the Colonel was capable of and it frightened her. She did not want Sam exposed to that. Who knew what the Colonel would do if Sam confronted him?

"I will talk with him," announced Teal'c.

Daniel and Sam both gazed at Teal'c in surprise. The Jaffa had been very tight lipped about whatever Jack had thrown at him that had caused him to stay away, but they knew he hadn't taken it lightly.

"I don't think that's a good idea either," replied Janet quietly.

"Look, it seems like everything was okay until I … until … Well, maybe the Colonel is blaming me and taking it out on everyone else. I mean he's not likely to come out with it is he, given the erm, circumstances?" Sam looked at Janet steadily as she spoke, pleading with her eyes for Janet to let her give it a try.

"He's … To be homest there's no way I can leave you alone with him," said Janet, "and you don't want the SF's in on that conversation, believe me."

"I will accompany Major Carter," said Teal'c.

"Let me try and talk to him, please," pleaded Sam again.

"Okay, maybe, just maybe it could help," she agreed, against her professional judgment.

"I think this is a mistake Sam, you know …"

"I've got to try something Daniel, it's worth the shot," said Sam. "Let's go now."

Daniel remained in the corridor with the SF's and Janet while Teal'c entered Jack's room with Sam.

Teal'c took up a position near the door, turned slightly to allow them some privacy.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack looked up as the room door opened. The sight of Sam made his heart pound, the warmth enveloping him for an instant, before he remembered just why she might be here. Teal'c's face gave absolutely no flicker of emotion as the massive Jaffa took position at the door. He watched as Sam stepped closer to the bed, her face showing the calm that she obviously did not feel. Her eyes barely made it to his, before diverting quickly, but in that instance he saw her fear.

His heart clenched painfully at the realization of it. He wondered hazily at her demeanor with him – trying to figure out just what had gone wrong.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam stood hesitantly at the foot of the bed. She was aware of Jack watching her, but the instant her eyes made contact with his, her nerve gave way and she cast her gaze down to the bed, trying desperately to put all her emotions into perspective. Her heart ached for him, but her head was screaming for her to keep her distance.

"Sir … I …" she faltered, taking just another step or two forward as she spoke, bringing her to his bedside.

Something drew her closer still and her eyes were drawn to his, the darkness and despair she saw in them almost taking her breath away.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack felt his guts coiling in horror, seeing her like this with him. Memories of the Doc's speech about the charges began to chant in his mind.

"Why?" he asked her hoarsely.

The sudden widening of her eyes betrayed surprise.

"Why what?" she asked, seemingly genuinely surprised at his question.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. He knew Sam wasn't a good actress; she had difficulty lying, especially to him.

"Why are you like this, Sam? After what happened – are you regretting it?"

Sam's mouthed pursed into an 'o'. Her eyes shone brightly with unshed tears as she cocked her head questioningly at him.

"Sir … I …"

"You wish it had never happened? Is that it? A sympathy fuck?" he growled. He couldn't help the way his guts were twisting. His head was pounding hard and his thoughts were growing more confused, the words tripping from his tongue to hurt her – and he so badly wanted her to deny it, but the gnawing and expanding pressure in his mind and body wouldn't allow coherent thoughts to develop – only hurt and the bile of needing to hurt came to the surface.

"Cat got your tongue, Carter? Oh yeah, now I remember, cat went with Narim didn't it? Another one of your sympathy fucks, huh? Poor cat – wonder what he did to deserve being stuck with that."

"Colonel!" protested Sam.

"Oh Colonel!" he scorned, pushing himself up and throwing his legs over the bed, pleased that she took a step back.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam took a breath. The wild look in his eyes frightened her. His words were hateful and shocking, but the why of it all terrified her.

"Please Jack," she beseeched, wanting to calm him down. She was aware of Teal'c taking a step or two closer.

"Oh, it's Jack now, is it?" he asked bitterly. "What are you putting on the charge papers, Carter? What lies are you going to dream up with Jackson, eh?"

"Papers?" she asked, "What papers? Look, we're all worried about you, Daniel too. We only want to help find out why you're being like this …"

"Being what? Myself? Seeing you for what you really are – you and that bastard Jackson."

Sam held her ground as Jack pushed himself up off the bed, determined to try and get to the crux of matter.

Teal'c took a step closer still and Jack glared at the Jaffa.

"Couldn't come without your body guard, huh? Or maybe he's your latest conquest – Carter screwin' you too Teal'c? Sleeping with the enemy Carter – now that's low!"

Sam couldn't help but let fly. The slap echoed across the room, having connected smartly with Jack's face.

"Bitch!" he growled and let fly with a slap in return.

Sam couldn't help the cry of pain and surprise. It wasn't a gentle slap, the full force hit her and the momentum knocked her backwards. She saw his fist rise again, but before it could connect a blur of movement saw Teal'c's massive form trying to restrain Jack. Jack began to hammer at the Jaffa, his fists and feet flying. Sam moved out of the way quickly as the door opened and the two SF guards came rushing in. They stood looking for an opening to get the Colonel away from Teal'c.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Teal'c's only conscious thought was to restrain O'Neill. He had stood waiting as calmly as he could, trying to ignore the man's ravings and spiteful words. He knew that something was greatly amiss with his Tau'ri friend, but was at a loss to be of help. When he saw O'Neill retaliate he knew the man would not stop with just a slap, something he would have tolerated under other circumstances, in another time in his past, but not here, not like this and not with Major Carter.

The man he found himself trying to restrain became like a wild animal, the strength surprising him. A sudden blow from O'Neill's head straight into his face allowed the injured man the advantage and Teal'c found himself on the floor. O'Neill landed several blows to his pouch and Teal'c found himself in pain. He delivered a couple of hard blows to the frenzied man, but they seemingly had no effect.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam watched in horror as Jack brought his head back and butted Teal'c in the face, then following the advantage, literally pinning Teal'c down. He began to rain blow after blow on the Jaffa. She felt a pair of arms drawing her back and the SF's dived onto the two men, trying to stop the Colonel. Sam heard a gasp of surprise and turned for a moment to see Janet and Daniel at the open door. She spun back, her hand to her mouth as she watched.

Neither of the SF's were small men, but they struggled to get a hold and drag the Colonel off Teal'c.

Finally they held him pinned between them, Teal'c holding down the Colonel's legs to prevent him from kicking out whilst Janet injected the Colonel from behind, directly into his neck.

The drug began to take hold, Jack's body beginning to lose the will to stay upright and, as his legs buckled and his head dropped, Janet directed the SF's to get him back on the bed.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel stood helplessly holding onto Sam. The shock of seeing his best friend acting like a wild animal, pounding relentlessly into Teal'c, making him shiver with fear. He'd seen the 'wild' look before – been on the receiving end even, but that time it was the virus from the Land of Light. That had been frightening in itself, but this time there was no virus … nothing … except maybe his best friend had lost his mind …

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Janet quickly checked the Colonel over and re-attached the lines he'd torn free. She was taking no further chances and ordered the restraints be used.

Teal'c was ordered into the infirmary and waited to be checked over, a deadly pale Sam and Daniel accompanying him.

His injuries were mainly bruising, but the blows to his pouch had stunned the symbiote somewhat, and although seemingly okay, it was slow in its usual assistance with healing. Once the doctor has ascertained the Jaffa was indeed relatively unharmed he was allowed to go.

None of them felt like speaking. Seeing their CO and friend totally lose control had stunned them, certainly frightening Sam and Daniel. Teal'c however was more reserved in his judgment and although he knew that, at the moment, O'Neill was not in his right mind, he refused to believe this was something they could do nothing about.

"Which of us shall go to him?" he asked suddenly, startling his companions out of their reverie.

"Huh?" asked Daniel.

"One of us should sit with him."

"Teal'c, I don't think …" began Daniel.

"O'Neill is injured and in need," stated Teal'c calmly.

"You saw his reaction to me … I don't think I ..." began Sam.

"Just because O'Neill's thoughts are not where they should be it does not mean he does not need us," stated Teal'c firmly.

Daniel gazed at Teal'c for a moment, before the light dawned in his eyes.

"Ah … Out of his mind?" he asked with a frown.

Teal'c inclined his head. "As you wish, but I do not believe we should reject him just because of his behavior, which at the moment he cannot help."

Daniel realized with a guilty start just what Teal'c was saying. He knew in his heart of hearts that Jack had not meant the words he'd said, hurtful words…

"Sticks and stones," he whispered.

"Indeed. Although I have been subjected to the full stick and stone it shall not prevent me from aiding him should he require it."

"I'll go," said Daniel.

Sam gave Daniel a pale imitation of a smile. "Thank you. Maybe later I can …" She trailed off and then shrugged helplessly at her friends.

"I will ensure Major Carter rests, Daniel Jackson, whilst you ascertain O'Neill's condition and resume watch over him."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel left his friends, shaking his head. He'd just been manipulated by the Jaffa nicely … but then again for Jack he would try almost anything …

He found Janet sitting beside the sleeping Colonel, watching him intently as if all the problems could be solved by sudden inspiration.

He clasped a hand to the Doctor's shoulder to prevent her from rising, and stood gazing down at his friend in silence for a moment or two.

It was a bare imitation of Jack's usual vibrant self that lay in the bed, his body so still, except for the constant rise and fall of his chest. The machines beeped steadily with Jack's rhythm, giving lie to a peace that Daniel just did not feel. The sight of the restraints once more clenched painfully at him, knowing the fight that would ensue when Jack awoke.

Janet sighed heavily and Daniel crouched slightly to take in her tired face.

"I just don't know how to help him." The Doctor's quiet words, said in almost desperation, made Daniel's stomach turn. He took a deep breath, calling on all the strength he had to pull a hope out.

"Jack doesn't give up, Janet – nor will we." Somehow he had to believe there was a way to help his friend, something or someone that could bring Jack's sanity back to him, heal him. He knew he couldn't watch him go through the crazy farm as Jack called it. He knew that Jack himself wouldn't live like that … under _any _circumstance.

"Where there's life there's hope," said Janet with a small tight smile, though her eyes showed her disbelief.

"Hey – lately, around here, even in death there's hope," joked Daniel with a lightness he didn't really feel.

Janet nodded as she stiffly rose. "He'll be out a while longer and I'm going to get some rest."

"I'm staying," said Daniel firmly as he took his place on the recently vacated chair.

Janet gave him a smile. "That's fine with me, but do _not_ under any circumstances free any of the restraints or put yourself in contact with him. I'm not going to continue with the drugs to keep him sedated. We really need him awake and clear headed for more tests. I've got two specialists coming in, but they won't be here for at least forty-eight hours. The guards are outside the door so just yell if you need them. Anything else you can buzz. The nurses will come in in pairs, okay?"

Daniel nodded. For once he wasn't going to argue with anything the Doctor had said; he certainly didn't want a repeat of recent events.

Daniel sat lost in thought. The nurses entered quietly, checked their patient and left. He wasn't conscious of how much time had passed when he became aware of Jack's slight movement on the bed.

He pulled his chair closer and watched as his friend's dark eyes blinked open slowly, his gaze unfocussed at first, showing no signs of recognition.

"Jack?" whispered Daniel. His heart was pounding fiercely as he steeled himself for bitter retribution.

Jack continued to blink and gaze at him. The slight pull he gave on his restraints made his face and eyes crease in pain before he stilled and re-focused on Daniel.

"Dan … Daniel," he croaked, trying again.

"Take it easy Jack," whispered Daniel, watching as his friend's eyes roved to the restraints on his wrists and gave a slight movement of his feet to confirm their restraint.

"What's … why am I tied up?" was the hoarse response.

Daniel regarded Jack's puzzled expression. He knew Jack was a good actor - he'd seen the man's poker face often enough and not just on missions, but something in his friend's eyes made him want to believe that Jack couldn't remember.

"It's for your own safety. Let me get Janet."

"What happening?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Uh …"

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, obviously trying to concentrate.

"Oh Christ … I thought that was a dream … a nightmare."

"It's okay, take it easy."

"Teal'c … is he okay? I …" Jack's pale face suddenly bleached of any color. "Daniel … I … Sam?" his eyes begged Daniel to tell him it hadn't happened, that it was all a bad dream.

Daniel could only gaze helplessly at Jack. He saw the stricken expression and he knew at that moment that Jack was himself – if only just for now. The drug was beginning to tug at Jack's system, pulling him back into sleep and he watched his friend's face dissolving into a helpless nightmare of dark existence.

Daniel longed to touch Jack, longed to reassure him that he was not alone, just as Jack had done for him many times. Despite his, at times, annoying and overbearing presence, Daniel knew that Jack O'Neill had been his sanity and savior from the day he had opened the gate. He had helped to calm the hurt and loneliness from Daniel's life, not just with humor but with caring and a strength Daniel had drawn on constantly.

Now he sat quietly, hoping and praying that maybe, just maybe, he could find something to give back to his friend …

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	24. Chapter 24

More nasty Jack - with yet more to come. Sorry, but I did tell you all at the beginning of the story that it was written over a year ago. There is no changing the fic to get to the happy S/J stuff more quickly. Jack's behaviour is a major part of the plot at the moment - changing it would leave nothing but "Jack got better and they all lived happily ever after." Oh, and Froggy - you silly thing, nothing you said upset Jackie or I, so don't worry.

Flatkatsi

Content Warning - Strong language

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 24

"Daniel," quietly chastised the voice that awoke him.

Daniel sat up, stretching from the painful position he'd drifted off to sleep in.

Janet gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Go get some proper rest while I check the Colonel out."

Daniel yawned. "He woke a little earlier."

"He'll likely drift in and out. You need to sleep properly; you've been here for hours."

Daniel caught sight of the time and grimaced. "Where's Sam and Teal'c?"

"Sam's sleeping, under orders, with some assistance I might add and I can do the same to you if necessary. Teal'c is in his quarters, no doubt doing kel-no-reem."

Daniel watched a moment as Janet noted the readings from the machines. Once again he thought how calm Jack looked, despite the ugly restraints reminding him …

"Now, are you going to go rest or do I have to issue an order … and before you say anything, you are under military jurisdiction and therefore …"

"Okay, okay, but I have slept a while. I'll go shower, eat and come back?" he asked hopefully.

Janet glanced down at the Colonel and then back to Daniel's face and seemed to come to a decision. "That's fine by me. Shower and get something to eat then come back here in a little while."

Daniel's body automatically went through the motions of showering while his brain ran amok with thoughts. The few words Jack had spoken had given him some hope that all was not lost. He found himself in the Mess Hall almost before he knew it, reaching for sandwiches and coffee, and then on his way back to the infirmary, and if anyone had asked what he had eaten he would, he admitted to himself, be at a loss to be able to answer them.

The nurse nodded to him as he entered, remarking that the Colonel had been awake on and off, before leaving with her companion as he took his usual place.

Jack was stirring restlessly, his shoulders hunching slightly as if to test the restraints that held him down.

Daniel leaned closer, ready with a smile on his face to greet his friend as he sensed him surfacing from his sleep. The smile on Daniel's face froze as he found two dark eyes regarding him with a glare that could cut ice. He swallowed nervously, drawing back slightly and, as he did so, he saw Jack's mouth compress with a sly smirk.

"What do you want, Jackson?" he growled.

Daniel sat upright, his heart clamoring as the coldness of his friend's stare cut him to the quick.

"J...Jack," he stuttered, earning a coldly amused smile from the man in question.

Daniel's blood ran cold. What the hell was going on with his friend … schizophrenia? Maybe that was the answer? He knew drugs could help control it … but he also knew that that would be the end of Jack's career.

"Do me a favor," growled Jack, "fuck off, Jackson!"

Daniel regarded his friend steadily. Now that a glimmer of something was taking hold, his fear somewhat abated. "I am going, but not because you want me to. I'm just going to have a word with Janet and I'll be back," he responded calmly.

"Don't hurry on my account," spat Jack, pulling on his restraints, his skin already radiating warmth, beads of sweat beginning a slow trickle down his face.

Daniel went out of the room quietly, letting the nurses know he'd left and enquired as to Janet's whereabouts.

He knocked on the office door and Janet sat upright from her file and note littered desk, with a groan.

"Err, have you got a few minutes?" he enquired hesitantly.

Janet stood and stretched. "Sure. My eyes need a rest from this." She dismissed the paperwork on her desk with a wave of hand.

Daniel came right in, closing the door behind him and sat in the chair Janet pulled around to face her. Janet watched him, waiting for Daniel to begin. It took him a moment to gather his words before speaking.

"Is it possible that Jack has somehow become …" he paused, "schizophrenic?"

He could see Janet was weighing up his question before answering him.

"Well, I suppose some of his behavior could seem to suggest that, but what makes you think it?"

"When Jack first awoke when I was just with him, he wasn't violent and threatening or angry, just hurt and confused … when he remembered what he thought was a dream was in actual fact reality … well you can imagine … then he drifted off again. Later he was back to threatening and abusive."

"Daniel, schizophrenics are usually self-harming rather than violent towards others."

"But Jack is angry and agitated and reacting violently when he's touched, not to mention I think he's showing signs of paranoia."

"It's widely thought that the storms of electrical impulses in the hippocampus cause violence." At Daniel's questioning raise of brow, she continued. "Aggressiveness is initiated in the hypothalamus, which lies in the primitive part of the brain known as the limbic system. It's at the lower front of the brain. A severe dopamine imbalance would be present if this was the case."

Daniel's mind drifted, he knew only too well first hand what a dopamine imbalance could cause. Pulling himself back to the present he gave a deep sigh. "But what if other levels were off? I mean, could it be a combination? Something we can cure – not brain damage?" He clutched at the few remaining straws he had left.

"Well, we have run a barrage of test, but not specifically hormonal. Initially we were mainly checking the levels of the drugs he had in his system. I'll authorize more tests, but I wouldn't get your hopes too high."

Daniel nodded dumbly. He had been sure he'd been on to something that, although it would finish Jack's career, wouldn't mean his ending life in a padded cell.

He left to return to Jack, not sure how long he could stand being around his friend as he was at the moment, but willing to try anything, when he found Sam just outside Jack's room, staring at the closed door, tears in her eyes.

"Sam?"

Sam turned to face him fully. The bruise from the slap Jack had launched at her was large and dark, her mouth where he had caught her, still swollen.

"I want to see him but …" She stifled a sob back in her throat and raised her hands in a helpless gesture.

"I know Sam, I know." He felt helpless and torn himself. What it was doing to Sam he could only guess, his own hurt was bad enough.

"I feel as though I'm the catalyst," she confessed.

Daniel shook his head. "Believe me, you're not the only one he's gone for. I …" he debated whether to tell her what he had spoken to Janet about, but then dismissed it until Janet checked it out further. "I'll go and sit with him a while … look, why don't you go talk with Teal'c and try and keep busy a little?"

Sam regarded him with a puzzled expression.

"You think the same … that it's my fault?"

"Oh, God, no! I just can't stand the thought of him hurting you more … when he woke earlier he was … shall we say, angry?" he tailed off.

Sam gazed at him for a moment, before giving a slight nod.

Daniel heaved a sigh as he watched her move off. He wasn't looking forward to going in, but in he would go.

When he got there, the nurse just coming out advised him General Hammond had gone in and he would be better waiting. There was the sound of angry voices – well Jack's angry voice, the General's tone was initially quieter, but even so, as the battle ensued, Hammond's voice became raised.

xoxoxoxoxo

General Hammond was staggered by the look his 2IC cast him as he entered. The dark eyes were regarding him with something akin to hatred.

"Come to see the show?" asked the Colonel bitterly.

Hammond sighed and moved closer. He'd dismissed the nurse and informed the SF's he didn't want them to enter unless he called for them. The pressure on him to transfer Jack was being applied from more than one direction and with a sickened heart, he realized unless there was a miracle cure, Jack would only be going to one place.

He stood, trying to ignore the flashing dark eyes that stared at him. Gathering his thoughts, wondering just what he could say.

"Jack I …"

"Oh I just know it's gonna be bad … it's always Jack when you want something, George. What's it this time, George – want someone blowing up – assassinated? Another man to their death? Just how many good men have you wasted over the years?"

George Hammond clenched his hands into fists at his sides. His frustration with his 2IC clearly showing.

"What's up, George, at a loss for words? First time a General I know got lost for words. How many good men … just how many have you murdered over the years? Hell, I know I got blood on my hands, but you Generals give these order and sit on your fat assess while we get fucked over – time and time again!"

"Colonel, that's enough!" reprimanded the General. The Colonel's ravings held just enough of truth in them to be smarting his conscience.

"No, George – it's never enough … never!" bellowed the enraged Colonel.

Hammond took a step back and Jack O'Neill laughed. His eyes glinting wildly, the look of a mad man, he realized.

"You know I sold another part of my soul for you, George – not much left you know now, but I believed in you then …" said the Colonel, his tone quieter, his eyes closing slightly as he spoke.

"Jack… I …" began Hammond.

"Don't want words, George – why don't you just fuck off home, and take care of the kiddies, you old fool, you should have retired a long time ago, not be meddling in this place!"

It took every semblance of control that Hammond had to turn without answering the ravings of the mad man that he faced. His anger was boiling just below the surface and when he stepped out to find the alarmed face of Daniel Jackson he felt the rage erupt.

xoxoxoxoxo

"General?" asked Daniel, alarmed by the darkly red face that glowered at him as Hammond closed the door to Jack's behind him with a ferocity that had seemed previously alien in the General's emotions.

"Not now, Doctor!" snapped Hammond and made as if to push Daniel to one side so he could pass.

Nimbly Daniel blocked the General's passage.

"Uh, look, I sort of … well you know that Jack …"

"Doctor Jackson, at this moment in time I am between considering committing O'Neill to an asylum or having him arrested and court marshaled or maybe both if I could get away with it. Now if you don't mind …"

Daniel panicked then, walking backwards still in front of the General as he made his way from the infirmary. "General, you can't …"

"Do _not_ proceed to tell me what I can or can not do with my command, Doctor Jackson. As you are so fond of reminding you when it suits, you _are_ a civilian and if you continue to be a bother I am sure we can arrange suitable confinement …"

The General stopped walking, stilling completely, his mouth still open, but no words coming out. Daniel watched the rotund face pale and the heavy sigh that was omitted, followed by the General clasping both hands to his face, his shoulders sagging in defeat, his next words so quiet that Daniel had to strain to hear them.

"My office please, not here."

Daniel quietly followed the General to his office, and only when the General was seated behind his desk and had waved the Doctor impatiently into the visitor's chair did he speak again.

"Doctor Jackson, I know he can't help what is happening to him, but I need to decide just what we are going to do with him."

Daniel felt the color draining from his face, the slight buzz in his ears beginning to penetrate his mind. "No, please you can't commit him …"

"I just don't know what else to do for him. There doesn't seem to be …"

"He just needs time … maybe we can …"

"Doctor Jackson, time is what we don't have an abundance of. If we can't find a valid reason for him to remain here we have to …"

"You mean you're being ordered to just get rid of Jack? You can't just dismiss him to some institution to rot – hasn't anything that he's done for this world and the others, meant anything to anyone?"

"Of course it has. You know how I feel about the Colonel, and as much trouble as he is, he is worth it, you know that, but there are others that feel the Colonel's current health is a threat."

"Then there's even more of a reason to keep him here, General. For God's sake don't let them just lock him up and throw away the key!"

General Hammond sighed a weary sigh, the tiredness that enveloped him seeping from him like a terrible cloak.

"I'll do what I can, Doctor Jackson, but even I can only protect him so much."

"I know General, but thank you." Daniel stood. He hesitated, wondering whether to speak or not. "You do know deep down that it isn't Jack that said those things. He has nothing but complete respect and admiration for you."

General Hammond raised his head so that his eyes could meet Daniel's.

"I know, Doctor Jackson, I know, but thank you for saying so and the respect is mutual, but you ever tell him that and you are in big trouble mister," said Hammond, the barest of smiles on his face.

Daniel nodded and made his way to the door, before turning and giving the General a small smile. "Thank you," he said quietly before leaving.

xoxoxoxoxo

He made his way back to the infirmary, loathe to return to the hatred, yet so frightened that time was running out. His decision made, he entered Jack's room once more.

Jack was moving restlessly as Daniel entered, but still sleeping. His movements showed his agitation, the occasional incomprehensible muttering reached Daniel's ears, but try as he might he couldn't catch more than an odd word and nothing made sense.

xoxoxoxoxo

The bang woke Daniel with a start. Heart thumping, he shot upright in his chair to find Jack thrashing on the bed, struggling against the restraints, his fists banging against the metal frame. For a brief moment Jack's eyes flew open, wild and dark, pinning him with the desolation he saw and for a split second he was reminded of something … or someone …"

xoxoxoxoxo


	25. Chapter 25

First - a couple of answers to reviewers. _Zeilfanaat_ - my first day back at work was frustrating as I wanted to be at home writing. At least I only have a week or so left of this job to go, then I have freedom again. Thanks for asking. _Darth Tater_ - you're complaining that Jackie's fic is like a soap opera? And you're a Sam/Jack shipper? I can see the contradiction, but then I think you all know my opinion of S/J romance by now. Which, I suppose, explains why very few of you read my stories. Oh well, I mustn't complain - LOL. Many thanks to readers like _Kittn_ and _Albi_, amongst others, who have sent Jackie so many wonderful reviews. And finally, an answer to a question that has been asked several times (although why you want to know halfway through a story how long it is, is a mystery to me. If I said it had twenty more chapters, would you stop reading it?) There is only one more chapter to go. Do you want another story from Jackie after this? Let her know.

Flatkatsi

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 25

The face and eyes confronting Daniel were familiar to him. That haunted look of a trapped existence, panicked and wild – a look that Daniel had seen as he caught sight of his own reflection as the withdrawal from the effects of Shyla's sarcophagus had overruled everything that Daniel had held dear. That withdrawal had almost cost Jack's life – almost – and Daniel knew that without his friend's strength and courage that day and during the cold pain filled ones that followed, the ending could have been so very different.

The dawning of just what Jack was going through, albeit not down to a sarcophagus, hit Daniel with full force. Sickness rose in his throat and he stumbled to the door of the bathroom, letting it swing open with a bang as he leaned against the cool wall, willing the nausea to subside.

A gentle touch on his shoulder almost made him yelp in surprise and he focused on the concerned face of Janet regarding him curiously.

"Daniel?" she asked, flicking a nervous glance to the bed.

"Oh God, I know what's wrong," he whispered.

"I think you need to go rest …" began Janet, her face showing her concern for him.

"No, you don't understand – Jack … he's suffering from withdrawal," blurted Daniel.

The Doctor cocked her head at him, her eyes narrowing slightly as she took in his statement. "Daniel, we've done a lot of tests and …"

"You don't believe me!"

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that the evidence points away from it. The drug hasn't really dissipated from his system at all, certainly not enough to warrant the reaction he's showing."

"There's got to be something … please Janet, don't throw Jack's life away!"

"You should know me better than that. I would never …"

"Then do something, more tests … anything."

"I know you want to believe that the Colonel is going to be okay and I wish there was something I could do but …"

"But nothing, Janet. What if … look, you know the things we come across …" He cast his gaze wildly about, looking for something plausible, "What if he's … I don't know … allergic to the drug?" he continued. "Maybe it clashed with the sedatives you gave him. Remember how violently he reacted with the virus from Tuplino's people?"

Janet seemed to consider his words. "Look, I can't promise anything, but I will do more tests. Maybe you have something there. The Colonel's reaction was certainly … well, it's worth a try."

"Really?" asked Daniel, his hope shining out of him, just wanting to hear Janet confirm it.

"The last blood works were shortly after I shot him with the last dose. We'll soon see - every incident that we were aware of was recorded. If there's a pattern at all, we'll find it," she promised.

xoxoxoxoxo

Daniel went to find Sam and Teal'c, hoping that they would agree with him.

Sam watched as Daniel's face lit with enthusiasm as he spoke. She could hardly take in the words and she struggled to focus. "And?"

"And Janet is running the tests now," he continued at her prompting.

"So we still don't know for sure?" she asked, unhappily.

"It is all summing up to a logical conclusion," said Teal'c.

Sam waved impatiently at Daniel as she realized he was going to correct Teal'c, stopping him before he started.

"Yes I know - it makes sense," she interrupted.

Daniel frowned. "You don't sound very happy about this. Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm relieved it might not be brain damage or …" She paused; loathe to continue in that manner. "But … God help him if what we've seen so far has been just the beginnings of withdrawal."

Daniel nodded slowly, the light dying from his face. "I know Sam, believe me I know …"

Sam realized that of anyone, Daniel certainly understood just how bad things could get, and she gave him a small tight smile. "Sorry … I …" she began.

"Should we not now concentrate on helping O'Neill? One of us should be there if he awakes."

'Trust Teal'c to put his finger on the button … be there!' "Yes," she responded out loud, "We should!"

xoxoxoxoxo

It was some hours later before Janet wearily bid them wait in her office while she retrieved more results. General Hammond joined them and sat patiently waiting for the Doctor's return. Never had a few minutes crawled by so slowly, for any of them. They all sat up a little straighter as the Doctor returned, bearing armfuls of papers. She perched against the side of her desk after carefully placing the notes down, scanning through one of the papers just one last time, as if to reassure herself.

"Janet?" pleaded Daniel, the first to crack.

"Well, it seems as though the Colonel _could_ be suffering withdrawal. His levels of dopamine, testosterone and adrenalin, and those are just the main ones, are way out, which certainly adds up to possibly reason for his behavior pattern. The bad news is that although it has been a while since the Colonel's last injection, the levels of the drug have barely registered a decrease, and that seems to be pointing to the fact that_ if_ it is withdrawal, just a very small decrease is significantly affecting him and I don't think there is a way we can ease him down."

"So, what then?" asked Sam.

"Cold turkey," stated Janet. "We discontinue the drug completely. It's the only way to get the levels dropping. Even just a small dose seems to top up the level and it will just go on and on."

"And Jack would never get better that way," said Daniel.

"No," agreed Janet. "But I warn you, if the symptoms he's been expressing are a result of withdrawal, then it's probably only the tip of the iceberg, and it's going to get much worse."

Daniel nodded. "I know.".

"I know you have some idea of what I mean, but putting it nicely, you weren't really coherent at the worst moments. You remember some of it, but I'll bet it's hazy."

Daniel opened his mouth as it to object then nodded. "Uh, I suppose …"

"It was O'Neill who bore the brunt of it with you Daniel Jackson, as well as Doctor Fraiser."

"Actually I was there for the medically required parts, everything else the Colonel dealt with."

xoxoxoxoxo

Daniel's thoughts retreated to the hazy pain-filled days of existence, the unreal realm of elation and despair, which stemmed from his withdrawal. He knew Jack had been there for him, remembering him from the fog that surrounded his memories. In fact Daniel couldn't remember ever being or feeling alone during that time … never alone.

Even after he was medically cleared, Jack had taken him home, looked after him - been there …

"I …" he choked a little, "I want to be there for Jack. He'll need me … us, his team – we can help him."

Sam nodded her agreement, as did Teal'c.

"Anything you need, just let me know. SG1 are on stand down completely until further notice. I don't want to see any of you overworking. If you're not with the Colonel you should be resting – and that's an order. Doctor, keep me informed and if you need another helping hand, just call me."

General Hammond rose to his feet and quietly left the office, leaving a surprised and quiet party behind him.

"Well, you heard the General. Go!" urged Janet.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sam stood and leaned against the door she'd closed behind them. Her face was white against the gray of the metal as her gaze took in the struggling form of her CO and lover. The fine tremble she felt from deep within was bubbling to the surface and she felt an insane urge to laugh.

"Sam?" asked Daniel's quiet voice, his eyes gently pleading.

Sam nodded at him. Taking a deep breath she pushed herself further into the room. Following Daniel's lead she sat down beside the bed in the plastic chair Teal'c had positioned for her.

Daniel quietly wet a dressing and began to mop at the Colonel's face. Sam so badly wanted to do that herself, but she didn't think her trembling hands could have managed it. She instead jammed them between her knees and focused on the restless Colonel.

xoxoxoxoxo

Daniel could see Sam was having a hard time. He felt bad enough himself and he was sure Teal'c wasn't exactly at ease, but nothing was going to get him to abandon Jack – not now.

xoxoxoxoxo

The days that followed were absolute agony for his team, but each of them were extremely sure that their CO and friend felt no less agony. He writhed and cursed, pulling so hard against his restraints that Janet had ordered him restrained further, hips and chest buckled down. The areas around his wrists and ankles became more heavily bandaged as the time progressed. The Doctor had expressed her concerns for the Colonel's physical safety, reminding them that he was still severely injured, despite his actions to the contrary.

They had begun to sit with him in shifts, so that he was never left alone. He had periods where he remained reasonably still, but his eyes regarded them with cold hatred, before he succumbed once more to the hazy pain filled world that had him writhing and cursing, perspiring heavily, his bedding becoming soaked quickly, despite being frequently changed by the nursing staff. The ever present bag of fluids was constantly being re-charged, the Colonel not taking any food by mouth and barely any fluids.

Daniel had slumped into a light doze late on the third day. He was tired and extremely close to the edge himself, nerves jumping while he slept, causing his body to jerk him into wakefulness frequently, before giving into the lure of sheer exhaustion once more.

He wasn't sure what stirred him, perhaps Jack had spoken, perhaps not … but he opened his eyes to find himself being closely regarded by Jack's dark brown ones. He stood on shaky legs and moved a little closer. "Jack?" he asked quietly.

"Da … nill …" croaked Jack, his eyes dark and pleading with him.

"Yes I'm here. Take it easy," murmured Daniel softly, moving to touch the older man's arm soothingly, gently.

Jack's lips moved in a bare whisper and Daniel bent close to listen …

He just didn't see it coming.

The impact on his face from the Colonel's head caused him to jerk back and the next thing he knew, Daniel was on his ass on the floor, blood pumping from his nose and mouth.

The sound of insane laughter from the bed made his blood run cold and hurt him more than the actual injuries.

"Easy mark, Jackson!" came Jack's hoarse cry amidst the laughter.

"Jesus … Daniel!" was the exclamation he heard, rather than the door opening.

Sam was beside him in moments, helping him to his feet before passing him some dressings and buzzing for Janet.

"Got your bitch helping you then Jackson," sing-songed Jack. "Nerdy little Geek."

Daniel took a deep breath then coughed as the blood hit the back of his throat and he managed somehow not to retch.

Sam's eyes flicked between him and the Colonel, the distress clear on her face.

"I'm okay," said Daniel, his voice a little thick.

xoxoxoxoxo

Janet Fraiser entered and took in the situation quickly, checking the Colonel's restraints as she ordered Sam to take Daniel out, ignoring the Colonel's baiting.

"Colonel O'Neill, please lie still. You're just going to hurt yourself more. I'm going to see to Daniel," she pleaded as she wet a dressing to take some of what she was sure was Daniel's blood off her patient's forehead.

The Colonel flinched away from her touch, drawing himself as deeply into the pillows as he could. "DON'T!" he protested.

"You're still my patient, now behave," she chastised.

Janet managed to wipe most of the blood away, despite the Colonel's evasive measures. Even when he actually spat at her, she ignored the spittle on her coat and calmly carried on, before withdrawing with a tired sigh. She'd felt how hot he was and she just hoped it was part of the withdrawal and not some deeper seated infection mounting. The machines she'd wired up to him showed how erratic his vitals were at the moment and they were steadily worsening.

She carefully checked him the best she could under the circumstances, and double checked the restraints. She felt his body shudder at her touch and inwardly cringed to think how much pain he would be in. As she carefully adjusted the chest strap she heard him utter a low groan.

"Colonel?" she enquired.

"You're hurting me. Undo them," he hissed.

"I'm sorry Colonel, I can't do that," she watched his eyes narrow and she instinctively flinched back as he jerked his head. A slight flush stained her cheeks as he laughed at her reaction to him, and she made a sharp exit, despite the inward battle she was raging at displaying her wariness of him.

Taking deep breaths she went to tend to Daniel. Teal'c nodded to her in the corridor and assured her he knew what had occurred and would stay with O'Neill.

xoxoxoxoxo

Teal'c turned as the door opened and Sam entered.

Sam's eyes lit questioningly on the still form of the Colonel.

"He sleeps for now," said Teal'c in response to her silent question. "How is Daniel Jackson?"

"He's fine really, just a bloody nose. It's not broken. Janet put a couple of stitches in his lip, but otherwise he's okay."

"Then he is fortunate and so will O'Neill be." Sam tilted her head at Teal'c questioningly. "O'Neill would not forgive himself if he had badly injured Daniel Jackson."

"Oh, that would be a certainty," said Sam with feeling.

They stood quietly together for a few minutes and Sam suggested that Teal'c go and sit with Daniel, while she sat with the Colonel for a while.

Teal'c seemed to understand her need to have some time while the Colonel was sleeping and bowed his head before acquiescing to her request.

"Oh Jack," murmured Sam quietly, as she pulled the chair closer to the bed before seating herself.

Her insides were churning with fear for him, despite Janet's reassurances that, as time progressed, withdrawal was certainly looking to be the cause of it all, she couldn't help but think of how badly he was suffering. The battle she had fought with her fears and conscience since returning home was becoming mute inside, and only the thought of him getting better now paraded foremost in her thoughts.

She was lost in his face, her eyes tracing his features and despite the bruising and dark circles on his face, to her he was still handsome and she desperately wanted to comfort him.

His dark eyes flickered open suddenly, taking her by surprise and she tried to offer a tremulous smile.

"Sam?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Lie still. Please don't fight us, we're trying to help you," she begged, rising to stand closer to him.

For a brief moment she thought he'd returned to more like his usual self. His eyes held hers for a beat before slamming shut and he groaned.

"Hurts," he whispered.

"You were hurt, but the drugs …"

"Help me, Sam," he pleaded, his voice a bare whisper. "Where's Doc?"

"Janet won't be long. She can't give you anything, Sir. You need to ride it out."

Jack coughed and his eyes clenched tighter still as he gave a moan of pain.

Sam's heart contracted painfully. She knew how the Colonel could act. He'd already drawn Daniel into a trick to hurt him and she steeled herself.

"Christ Carter!" said the Colonel from between clenched teeth as he jerked against his restraints and hissed in pain, his head thrown back, the sweat rolling down his skin, his face, throat and shoulders glistened with the wetness.

"Please try and stay still, you're hurting yourself," she pleaded, her heart feeling the biggest bitch of all time watching him suffer, her head telling her he was playing with her.

The click of the door opening made her look across to see Daniel entering. She gave him a look of concern and he shrugged and gave her a slight smile before grimacing as the movement pulled at his stitches.

Jack's eyes fastened on Daniel. "Daniel … what's going on?" he whispered. "Why have you got me like this? Help me."

Daniel shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry. It's for your own good." Daniel's face showed his surprise at Jack's coherency.

"Dan…" The Colonel's words were cut off with a groan of pain and he once more clenched his jaw tightly, his eyes crashing shut.

"Save your energy Jack, you're not going anywhere," said Daniel, trying to inject firmness into his voice that it was obvious, to Sam at least, he wasn't feeling.

Jack hissed in pain – or maybe anger – and it turned into a cough, an agonizing choking cough. His breath rattled as he fought to breathe.

"Great acting. Now quit it. We're not letting you go just yet," said Daniel shaking his head and taking a seat.

Jack's head lolled to the side with another choking cough and he fell silent, facing away from them. Sam gave Daniel a slightly alarmed look, despite what her head told her.

"God, Jack, I think you could win an Oscar, but you are not going to sucker me in again!" spat Daniel.

Sam raised a brow at him. "Oscar?" she mouthed silently. Daniel gave her an apologetic smile and a shrug.

The unexpected shriek of the alarm from the machine made them both jump visibly and they stood up quickly.

"Jack!" admonished Daniel.

"Oh God, Daniel, he can't fake that!" shouted Sam, moving to grab the emergency call button. Her fingers had barely touched it before Janet entered the room at a run, a nurse close at her heels, followed only seconds later by two more with a crash cart.

"Colonel?" called Janet as she moved around the bed and removed the pillows from his head to check his airway.

Sam and Daniel both winced at the slow trickle of blood that was flowing from the corner of Jack's mouth, his eyes closed, his face relaxed.

"He's not breathing, no pulse!" called Janet and began to undo the restraints quickly, cursing them. The nurse on the other side hurried to do the same. It seemed an age before the sides of the bed were dropped to give them better access.

One of the nurses ushered Sam and Daniel back towards the door and then turned towards the bed, expecting them to leave. Instead they stood silently watching as Janet began to try and resuscitate the lifeless form of the Colonel, the machine's alarm silenced by one of the nurses, but the monitor showed the flat line…

xoxoxoxoxo


	26. Chapter 26

Here is the last part of the story. Thanks for sticking with it all the way, and thanks again for the reviews.

_Darth Tater_ - I'm confused. You do realise that you are talking to 2 people here? Me (Flatkatsi) Jackie's beta and fic poster, who is definately a non S/J shipper, and Jackie, the writer of these fics, as well as the other two you mentioned, who is so much a S/J writer that I have to cut lots and lots of gooey loovey doovey stuff out of her stories before I let her finish them. You do know that, right? So ya back!

_ Zeilfanaat_ - I wasn't putting myself down. I personally like my stories, or I wouldn't write them. What I was commenting on was the fact that most of you will only read S/J centered fic and therefore miss out on a lot of other good stuff. Thanks for saying you like them. It's nice to know at least some of Jackie's readers read my work as well.

I'll start posting another of Jackie's stories soon, after I check which one she wants me to do. It may be a few weeks though as I _really _have to concentrate on the long fic I'm writing, plus my series. Don't worry - I won't make you wait too long.

Flatkatsi

Soldiers of Misfortune – part 26

Daniel and Sam watched in shock as Janet's repeated attempts to bring the Colonel back showed no result, but the Doctor wasn't going to let him escape that easily. She called for a larger dose of epinephrine and upped the output on the defibrillator, before shouting clear once more.

They all watched in agony as the Colonel's body jerked in response and the seconds ticked by excruciatingly slowly. They watched, horrified, as the medical staff worked over him, until finally one of the nurses called out she had a pulse.

"Okay, we've got him back. Let's get him stabilized then we can see to the bleeding." Janet caught sight of Daniel and Sam by the door and gave them a flash of a smile before ordering them out.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Sam's knees folded and she slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Daniel quickly joined her, his pale face looking to her for what? … reassurance?

"Oh God, I thought he was … it was an act!" he cried, snatching his glasses off and dangling them in one hand while rubbing at his eyes furiously with the other.

Sam shook her head mutely. How could she have not noticed … how could she have ignored his pleas for help when he really needed them?

"Christ – he almost died because I …" continued Daniel, his voice muffled as he drew his knees up and sank his head onto them in despair.

"Us, Daniel …" whispered Sam as she put a hand out to squeeze his arm. "Us … I did the same. He … how could I do that? Is this what we've become?"

"No," said Teal'c's voice from above them, making them both jump slightly before looking up to see their friend towering over them. To Sam's immense surprise the Jaffa moved opposite them and slid down the wall to mirror their own positions as he faced them. "How could you have known?" he continued.

"Teal'c, I …"

"We …" amended Sam and continued, "stood and watched him and let him die. We did nothing."

"O'Neill is not dead."

"That's beside the point. We …"

"No, Daniel Jackson, that _is_ the point. The journey O'Neill travels will be pitted with falls and diversions. How can you expect to know his path as it changes?"

"We are supposed to know Jack. We're supposed to be friends … and yet we don't seem to know the difference between him pleading for help and …"

"And setting a trap?" finished Teal'c. "You are not meant to. O'Neill is a consummate warrior and if you see a trap coming then, O'Neill will be whipping a deceased equine."

Sam looked at Daniel, who in turn glanced at her before frowning at Teal'c.

"Jack's right – you _do_ do that on purpose," he stated.

"You must believe what you believe, Daniel Jackson, as does O'Neill," said Teal'c with almost a glimmer of a smile on his lips.

Sam frowned, and then shook her head. "I appreciate what you're saying Teal'c but the fact is …"

"The fact Major Carter, is that O'Neill's condition means he is not choosing his path, so we can expect many diversions until he returns to us." And with that the massive Jaffa rose gracefully from the floor and brushed himself down before taking a stance once more to wait to enter O'Neill's room.

Sam digested her friend's words, and whilst she still didn't like what she had done, it helped her come to terms with it. She gave Daniel an askew glance and he shrugged at her. Replacing his glasses he hauled himself to his feet and held a hand down to her. She grasped it, holding it for a second before using it to get to her feet.

They stood together quietly, their dilemmas and irrational thoughts tucked away for the time being as they basked in the gentle support of each other.

xoxoxoxoxo

Eventually Lt. McPhee came out to speak to them. She informed them they had stabilized the Colonel, but that the Doctor would like them to wait in her office and she would join them as soon as she could.

It wasn't long before they were joined by a weary General. His eyes at once lit on Daniel's bruised and battered face. "Are you all right, Doctor Jackson?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine Sir … I err, well I forgot what a great actor Jack can be," he said, giving a small smile and a shrug.

The General nodded, a glimmer of a smile lighting his face. "At times son, so do I. He would have made a great living in the movies. Sometimes I wonder who got the better deal … us or Hollywood."

Teal'c looked for an explanation of that remark and when it wasn't forthcoming he squared his shoulders and stored it away to ask O'Neill when he was better. O'Neill was much better and usually had much patience with him on questions like this. He was of course just a little suspicious that he did not always get the appropriate response from the man – but that just made life more interesting.

"If it makes you feel any better, Doctor Jackson, he has me guessing on a daily basis," continued General Hammond dryly.

Sam let a smile form on her face and sat up a little straighter. Her eyes told the General she appreciated what he was doing.

"Yup, if the Colonel was a one-horse race, he would still throw up a surprise before the finish line." The General smiled at them as he spoke, his eyes crinkling with humor.

Teal'c cocked his head in puzzlement, but was forestalled from commenting by the timely appearance of Janet Fraiser.

xoxoxoxoxo

Janet hesitated at the doorway when everyone turned to her expectantly, then she took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts as she made her way over to her desk. She acknowledged the General with a respectful nod and as he returned it, sank down into her chair.

Noise sprang at her as everyone began speaking at once. Although their questions were phrased differently, it was basically the same question – one the did her best to answer.

"The Colonel is stable for now. One of his broken ribs has penetrated a lung and although the bleeding is minimal as yet, it's given us some concern. I can't operate with him awake and I can't give him anything." She paused and swallowed harshly as the profound silence from around her became almost overwhelming.

She continued. "I've inserted a chest drain and deflated the lung. I'm hoping this and the manipulation of the rib will allow it to heal. Failing that I will have to give him more of the painkiller and he'll be back to square one. I know …" she held her hand up as Daniel opened his mouth to interrupt, "that is something we need to avoid, especially as the dose to actually put him out and keep him out for an operation would be large and in itself life threatening in his current condition. He's also sustained a broken wrist in his struggles and we've managed to set that. We've adjusted the restraints the best we could and tried to make him more comfortable, but that's all we can do for now." Janet slumped back slightly as she finished speaking. The horrors of restraining an injured man and being unable to relieve his pain in any way would haunt her for a very long time. She just hoped the Colonel's recovery would help her get over it – if he did recover …

General Hammond cleared his throat before speaking. "Thank you, Doctor Fraiser. I know this isn't easy, but I also know it is necessary if we want our Colonel back."

The General's words moved each of them, for different reasons perhaps, but essentially because they all cared deeply for the Colonel, and the thought of not getting him back was unacceptable.

xoxoxoxoxo

The silence was only broken by Jack's harsh breathing as he struggled to breathe with only one functioning lung. He drifted in and out of consciousness; his soft panted moans as he drifted harsh on their nerves, nerves that jangled each time it seemed he would wake.

Janet set up a slow transfusion to ensure the small blood loss would be replaced and Daniel found himself concentrating on the slow drip that fed the tube. It was better than watching the pain on his friend's face, and made the waiting just a little more bearable as he fought to take his mind elsewhere.

Once they felt reassured a little by Jack's continuing stability, they began to re-organize themselves back into shifts. Teal'c insisting on taking the first and he resolutely planted himself at the foot of the bed, daring Sam or Daniel to object. They didn't, and forced themselves to retire to eat and sleep … or try to.

xoxoxoxoxo

Hours dragged by into days and gradually Jack became aware of another plane of existence to the darkness. The pain-filled fog tried to drag him back again, but this time it wasn't as binding and the blurred dark figure standing over him revealed itself to him.

"Te …l'c," he whispered as the fuzzy image became just slightly sharper.

"It is I, my friend. Rest."

The mists pitched and rolled … enveloping him once more … dragging him, torturing him with pain and nightmares … his senses reeling – drowning him.

xoxoxoxoxo

Teal'c settled his stance once more. The night would be long, but for O'Neill, the journey longer still.

xoxoxoxoxo

Daniel entered the room quietly. It was still very early, but he was unable to rest any longer and had decided to relieve Teal'c.

Jack was struggling against his restraints, his body's weakness evident, his features contorted with pain, his breathing harsh and uneven. Teal'c was standing, gently bathing Jack's face with a cloth, trying to give some measure of comfort.

"He is very restless. His pain is still great."

Daniel nodded wordlessly as he came closer, surprised when Jack opened his eyes to regard him blearily. What gave him hope was the lack of coldness as his friend struggled to focus.

"Hey, Jack," whispered Daniel, allowing a small smile to grace his face.

Jack regarded him solemnly and Daniel knew it was Jack, his friend Jack, looking at him. That look buoyed Daniel immensely, giving him hope and the resolve to continue.

The days were long and Janet continued to come in and out frequently. Her face was pale and she looked exhausted, the dark shadows under her eyes standing out.

Back on yet another marathon sitting with his friend, Daniel watched from his chair, his feet propped against the lower part of the bed's metal frame, his eyes almost closing as Janet checked Jack and the readings.

"Doc?" croaked Jack, moving his head towards her. Daniel sat up, his feet falling to the floor, all thoughts of sleep vanishing as he watched intently.

"Colonel," said Janet softly. Her expression changed as she regarded him closely.

"Hurts …" he whispered weakly.

"I know, sir, I know," Janet whispered back. She gently touched his shoulder, her fingers barely tracing his skin. "Just hang on in there, please."

Jack's eyes closed and he nodded weakly.

Janet turned to Daniel, her eyes lit with unshed tears and she offered him a hopeful smile, before resuming her checks and before quietly leaving the room.

xoxoxoxoxo

Janet retired to her office and locked the door behind her with a snap, before giving way to a rush of emotion. She sobbed helplessly across her desk, giving herself a much needed release.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sam felt hopeful. She had sat with Jack for several hours and he had wakened and turned to her, regarding her blearily, with no signs of his previous behavior. He was quiet and, although a little restless, Janet had indeed confirmed he was at last perhaps coming to the light at the end of the tunnel as the drug was steadily declining in his system.

She wet the cloth in the cool water and gently bathed his face. The fear she had of touching him in case it sparked an adverse reaction was mostly gone, and the slight tremble in her fingers was mostly down to nervous exhaustion. He turned his face to the comfort of the cloth and sighed, taking her by surprise.

"Jack?" she whispered. When he opened his eyes she lowered the cloth from his face.

"Car…ter?" he panted at her, still struggling with his breathing, and her own chest heaved with an extra deep breath for him.

"Hi," she whispered back, suddenly feeling a little shy and awkward.

"Hey," he answered, also in a whisper. He regarded her face solemnly, his expression puzzled.

Sam smiled at him. The relief was so apparent in her face that it caused Jack to frown slightly. "Guess things were a little rough?" He indicated the restraints with a slight nod and a movement of his good wrist.

"You could say that Sir," she replied gently.

Jack looked as though he might say something else, but the sound of the door opening interrupted him.

Daniel came into the room and stood beside Sam, looking down at him until Jack squinted up and demanded, "What?"

"You're … you're awake!" cried an enthusiastic Daniel as he moved to the bed.

Jack gave Daniel a smile. "Ya think?" The talking seemed to tire him, eyes began to close, and before long he was sleeping.

Daniel stood watching, his face lit with a goofy smile.

Sam squeezed Daniel's arm gently, tugging it to get him out of the room. She laughed. "If he wakes up and you're standing over him smiling at him like that he'll get worried."

"Uh? Oh! Sorry," he apologized, as he realized what she meant. "It's just the relief … I …"

"Don't be sorry. What you did was to believe in him and that means a lot to Jack. That's what a good friend is … does for you. I, on the other hand, thought I'd lost him and I was mourning him even though he wasn't dead."

"Shush. We all did what we could," said Daniel, a little awkwardly.

"If you hadn't seen and spoken up we could have lost him. He could be in a padded cell right now and there wouldn't have been a damn thing we could do. You stood up for what you believed, and I know that isn't easy. I didn't want to believe it at first either."

"That's because you were frightened to hope."

Sam cocked her head a little to the side and regarded him solemnly. She chewed her lower lip as she digested what he said.

"What's next? I mean you _are_ in love with each other?" asked Daniel quietly.

"Well, that largely depends on what Jack wants, but…"

"No buts, Sam. Life's too short. You're good for him, good for each other. Go for it!"

Sam smiled and nodded, a twinkle of light appearing once again in her eyes, and Daniel could see the love that shone in them. He just hoped things would work out for his friends. They deserved it.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sam stretched restlessly and pulled her chair closer to the bed. She reached tentatively for Jack's hand, gently winding her fingers through his. He stirred softly, sighing and murmuring her name.

She leaned even closer. "Jack?"

His eyes flickered open to regard her solemnly. His hesitant expression troubled her for a fleeting moment, before remembering just how confused he would be after everything that had happened.

"It's okay," she whispered comfortingly. The smile that lit her face seemed to reassure him. His dark eyes gazing into hers showed warmth and her heart expanded just a little more in its all encompassing love.

"Everything's going to be fine Jack, _everything_." She squeezed his fingers lovingly, allowing her heart to show itself, allowing her buried emotions to come to the fore. She had no doubt at all that he understood, his soul lighting his eyes, the liquid brown accepting all she offered. The warmth and love was reflected back at her and although she knew many battles had yet to be fought – they would face them together…

The End

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


	27. Epilogue

Author's note from Jackie

I would like to say thank you very much for all your feedback, huge thanks for letting me know what you thought of it. Your comments are ALL welcome and although the fic was written a while back, I seriously do try and take on board any comments and use what I have learned as I write more

Gargantuan thanks to Flatkatsi who is an absolute treasure – and no, she should never be buried !

Her own fics are great and she is one of my favourite authors, despite her tendency to ignore the truth out there (ducking as a cyber brick is aimed at me and our 'ship')

I really hope you guys appreciate what Flatkatsi goes through when she betas for me – I make her rock n roll, but not in a good way ... riding the 'ship' gives her a severe case of sea sickness

It is hard knowing when to stop and there is no pleasing everyone, but for me the picture of Sam sitting there, holding his hand and reassuring him and wanting him was as far as my emotions could go at that time. To run on with nothing would have been boring.

For those of you that were happy with the ending, don't bother to read further – for those who want a long fluffy sequel, then please continue to suck upon your imagination – this wee offering just came to my fingers as I caught up with some of the feedback.

and now ...

Epilogue to Soldiers of Misfortune 

The slight warmth from the weak winter sun warmed his face as he held his face up to the light. Taking a deep cleansing breath he sighed contentedly.

"It's good to be alive," he whispered.

The warm hand that crept into his conveyed approval by a quick reassuring squeeze.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not turning his head. His heart beat more rapidly as he waited for re-confirmation of the response to the question he had posed earlier.

"Are you? You keep asking me. If you're having second thoughts Jack, I ..."

"No!" he began abruptly. He changed the grips of his hands to draw hers nearer, engulfing it within both of his.

He drew a deep breath and turned to face her. The sun filtered through her blond hair, lighting her face and framing her to perfection. She cocked her head slightly to one side, her blue eyes regarding him seriously, watching ... waiting...

"C... Sam." He drew another deep breath, determined not to chicken out again. Then stopped. His eyes drew down to his hands.

_Cluck_ ... his brain sent him messages, firing through his synapses, yet he still he froze. Part of him wanted to get the hell out of dodge. Each time he looked at her he remembered how much he had hurt her. Some of what he had said and done had come back to him, but most of it was hazy. Just the small bits he could remember were bad enough, bad enough to want to beg forgiveness, bad enough to want to run away...

"Jack."

He looked up from their hands. He'd caught her flinching a time or two as he'd got better and it had almost shattered him to see that. Now she didn't flinch, nor did her gaze waver from his.

"I want you," she said simply.

The bubble of humor couldn't stay suppressed and he gave her a quick smirk and raised a brow. "Here?" He looked around the almost deserted park, just one of two people on the distant path.

She giggled back at him, "Idiot," then straightened her shoulders and brought her other hand to clasp his forearm. Her fingers caressed the soft leather, her touch doing remarkable things to his body.

"Jack, I want to spend my life with you, be with you, love you, care for you, and ..." she smirked at him, "watch your six."

Jack ignored the smirk. He swallowed the harsh lump that rose in his throat. "God Sam, I don't deserve you."

Sam half rose and tilted her head towards him. "Yes you do and I deserve you!" She kissed him lovingly, her hand moving up to thread through his soft hair, stroking the back of his neck, pressing him closer.

He broke from the kiss with a growl. "So much for keeping it under our hats," he blurted, looking around with a slightly nervous glance.

"Well, either we can continue as we **were**," she paused, giving him a definite pout, "or," she smiled, "we can continue together. The only way we get to broadcast our relationship is if one or both of us retire."

"Sounds simple when you put it like that." Wishing with all his heart it would be so easy.

"It is Jack. Life's too short, we do our jobs and we have each other. We may not always have our jobs ..."

"But we will always have each other," finished Jack.

Standing up her drew her with him and clasping her hand firmly, he buried it enveloped with his inside his jacket pocket.

"Let's go home."

The definite and absolute end ... just think of them walking together, his warm teasing smile, his dark eyes radiating his love ... off they go, together ... never to be parted.


End file.
